Blood, Fire, and Secrets
by dauphinemarielouise
Summary: Albus Potter is the ignored and bullied member of a family who loves to put out a public face that's different from their private actions. He's alone until one midnight he discovers a boy in his mother's garden and his life changes forever  vampire AS/S
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dad and Mum were rowing again. Albus put his hands up over his ears and wished that he had a wand, wished that he was as old as Teddy, his father's ward-old enough to be at a fancy finishing school in France, studying under Uncle Bill, fixing locked boxes and understanding warded homes.

A loud _crash _sounded from underneath the floorboards. Albus could heard muddled fighting-that meant that Mum and Dad were fighting in the kitchens, Albus' room was directly over the kitchens; since the house was built slanted-wise it let all the noise in if they didn't cast a charm before they got in on each other.

Albus leaped off the bed and pressed his face to the floor.

"I don't know _why _you have to go over to the Zabinis, Harry!" Mum was hissing. Albus had no idea why that name was such a dirty word to her that she had to spit it out from between her teeth like it might cause her to get ill.

"I suppose you don't," Dad said back calmly, a little _too _calmly. "Really, I go over there have fun, Ginerva."

Mum laughed and it sound rough and harsh, like the time James swallowed one of Lily's doll's shoes and had to go to St. Mungo's and swallow a tonic for a week.

"Your children are here," Mum said, "Your wife is here, your home is here, and your parent's graves are here. I'm sorry we don't _amuse _you, though, Harry-perhaps I'll spell the children to dance while the eat dinner and then you might be home on time every night, or maybe if I got a hold of _her _hair I could polyjuice myself-"

"Oh you're funny," Dad shouted. "It's about that, is it! It's about you, suffering poor, defenseless Ginny Weasley? It wasn't like that after the war and you saw how successful I was, what I good prospect I was. When your mother was whispering in your ear every night to get married or that you'd have to stop seeing me! Then it was easy enough to slip up on your potions and get pregnant! How long do you think it will be before the children can count up to nine and realise, Gin-you _trapped _me into marrying you because of Jamie!"

Albus jumped up off the floor and leapt back, his chest pounding. James always said he get himself into trouble for listening at doors-and James was too right.

Albus took the duvet off his bed and the pillows and rolled them into a mound, stuffing the pillows under the door, and the duvet on the floor. It was better, in that he could hear no sound, but worse in that he couldn't get what he'd heard out from his mind. Could it _really _be true? Dad didn't seem the type to lie or deceive, but Mum made it sound as if he had-had-Albus didn't want to think about that. And Mum was the best Mum in the whole world, could it be Merlin's real vow that she'd tricked Dad into-

Albus' stomach felt unwell. The walls in his room felt too close as well. He wanted desperately to go into James' room and sit with him, but if he knocked James would only ask why he was out of bed so late, and Albus couldn't tell Jamie _this. _It really wasn't fit to tell anyone.

Going to tell Lily wasn't right either-he'd only wake her, and scare her half to death, even if he didn't tell her. Lily was such a light sleeper.

Albus creeped out of his room. In their house in Godric's Hollow, there was a servant's staircase, a back staircase that would have been used for real human servants to go along and see to their tasks without disturbing the master, mistress and the children. Dad was always meaning to ward off the stairs, as they led directly to the backyard and Mum's garden, but he had never gotten around to it.

The old staircase made a horrible racket and Albus was scared that Mum and Dad would come out of from the kitchen to scold him or that they would hear him and start rowing again, arguing about how best to care for him. That was one of their favourites, how to best manage the children. Mum was very laid back, while Dad thought they should have a bit more rules, or a few more talks.

Albus sighed at the back entrance to the kitchens. The candles were all out-that meant Mum and Dad had finally gone to sleep and had stopped their fighting. Thanking all the gods, Albus said one more prayer that the garden gate wasn't warded shut.

It wasn't.

The automatic porch fairylights didn't go on either. Dad was always forgetting to pay the fairies their customary honey and sprinkledust and so they always had bills from the Queen of the Fairies, demanding that the Saviour pay his Overdue Bill with Tariff.

Albus didn't much mind the dark, though it scared James, although he just pretended he was tired _really _early. It was loads better than being indoors, sitting around hearing voices raised and people hollering, or your siblings like two miserable shut ins, both two worried to make a scene and add to the noise going on all around them.

No, in the dark, there were pleasant, quiet sounds, little bugs scuttling along leaves and mulching merrily and gnomes moving from yard to yard, looking for another place to hide. In the dark Albus wasn't Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, he was just another hidden magical being, another secret of the night.

A sharp rustling drew Albus' eyes to his left. Suddenly Albus wished again for a wand-he couldn't cast _lumos _and since Dad didn't pay the fairies and Mum didn't believe in Muggle lighting, he couldn't know what the sound was. Only that it sounded like human _breathing. _Albus could think of many things that breathed like a human that went out at night, and none of them were good.

Albus tried to back up a little, but a hand shot out in the darkness and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hello," it was a boy's voice- a very _human _boy's voice. "Don't be frightened-why don't you step back into your neighbor's porch light and then we can see each other?"

Albus nodded and then smacked his own forehead. Of course the boy couldn't see him-there wasn't any light.

They walked a bit of the way over. It _was_ a boy-he was dressed very ordinarily, in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt, the design of which was the _Appleby Arrows _logo. So he came from a wizarding family then, which was nice to know, if they became friends, Albus wouldn't have to explain anything to him-he'd already understand. The boy had very blond hair and very light eyes-it reminded Albus of a night time story that Mum read Lily with a princess with _hair as white as snow, and eyes as deep as your dreams._

Albus looked at his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

The boy shrugged. "I didn't walk here."

"You can't Apparate," Albus scoffed. "My brother can't-he's nearly eleven, and next week, we're going to buy his wand."

The boy looked away as his cheek's pinked. "I never said I could anyway. There's other ways of getting around the wizarding world, Albus Potter."

A broom then. With a t-shirt like that, he probably had a broom around a tree, hidden somewhere, wait a moment-"You know my name," Albus said in wonder. The boy shrugged again. "You've been in the papers. Don't you read them at all-no, I suppose you wouldn't, would you? _I _wouldn't either, but my father makes me, he says that a foundation of a successful government are it's citizens being informed of what's going on at every level."

Albus whistled. "Your dad sounds really smart-was he a Ravenclaw, then?"

The boy shook his head. "No."

Albus knew what that meant-Slytherin or Hufflepuff. People were only cuffed when their parents were brave or swots, didn't want them to be too sleazy or too romantic in school. Dad said all people were equal though, and Albus believe in that firmly.

"It's no matter," Albus said bracingly. "I'm named after a Slytherin-Severus Snape, Dad says he's a genius every New Year when he drinks too much brandy."

The boy beamed. "My dad's a Slytherin. He's an MP-but it's deadly dull, I won't do anything political. Not that I would be elected anyway."

"Oh," Albus laughed, "We don't have to decide that now-we have until nearly the end of Hogwarts to decide those sorts of things. Say-will you be going to Hogwarts, too?"

The boy's smile faltered until it looked painted on. "I-I don't rightly know yet," he admitted. "I might go away for school . . . or I might have a tutor and be home schooled. My father is quite over-protective, you see."

"Oh," Albus said, deflated. This boy was his first friend outside the family, and they had made such a good go of it-Albus had really wanted to know someone going into Hogwarts, to have a friend to sit with on the train and to be able to talk with. Dad had met Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron on the way, and like Mum he had a large family, but meeting people quite frightened him. Who could just sit and chat about being Harry Potter's son as though it were nothing over a plate of kippers?

"I wish you would go to Hogwarts," Albus admitted, kicking a pebble that turned into a bug that skittered away. "Then I'd have a friend-a real friend."

The boy smiled, his teeth shining like unnatural white lights. "You only say that right now because you're lonely. In the morning you'll wake up and you'll be Harry Potter's son and you'll have your mum and your cosy house and you won't want a friend again for a long, long time. You're happy, you just don't remember."

"That's not true!" Albus protested. He just didn't understand-but Albus did. He knew all about the hours of cloying loneliness. The days waiting for the other wand to -break-Mum waiting for Dad to say that she cooked the eggs too long so she could get in on him about how he got paid too little at the Aurors. Or Dad waiting for Mum to say he worked too many hours, so he could say she spent too much at the hairdressers. It drove him nearly _mad_, it did.

"Nothing is as it seems," Albus said sadly, drawing a line in the dirt with his trainers. He didn't understand how this boy's toes didn't just freeze off, it was quite cold out tonight.

"No," the boy said sadly back. "Nothing is, is it? Or you'd be inside snug in your bed, not talking to the likes of me on a chilly fall night. Anyway, I should probably be going-my father worries if I don't get home in time for breakfast."

Albus moved back a little in shock. "Your father _lets _you go outside on your own at night?"

"No," the boy grinned. "Not exactly. But he can't stop me, either. So we have a compromise. If I don't get into any trouble I'm allowed to do as I wish, within certain . . . erm, _regulations._"

Albus tried to imagine his parents allowing him to go out while they rowed all night. He smiled. He pictured Mum in her Oriental wrapper and headscarf, her paste pearls tinkling Albus' neck as she leaned in for a kiss. _Go on Al darling and take a walk while your Dad and I clear the air. _Then Dad would cast an air-clearing charm and all would be well. Actually, it was pretty funny, all things aside.

"You're really lucky you have a mum and dad like that," Albus said enviously. Around the corner the clouds were just becoming red over the horizon as the sun began to rise.

"Just a dad," the boy said. "And a grandmother."

"Oh," Albus replied back. "You must be lonely."

The boy shrugged again. "Not really. I've got a few cousins. You seem more lonely than I am, and you've got more people, haven't you?"

"I suppose I have," Albus hadn't a clue. Maybe one day he'd meet this boy's family and they'd sit down and talk?

"I've got to go," the boy stared at a golden-tipped cloud menacingly.

Albus didn't want him to. Perhaps he could stay for breakfast. Dad might like that-he was always encouraging Albus to be more friendly to Rose and Hugo, like Jamie was with Freddie and the Scamander twins. Albus just didn't like their pranks, and their rowdiness, and Rose instigated everything- she never popped up to ask a question that wouldn't get someone into trouble later. Maybe Dad would be glad he had a friend all his own.

"Will I see you soon?" Albus tried hopefully.

The boy looked to the left and to the right, as though he was surveying the ground. It was very strange. "I don't know," he finally said. "I don't like to come to the same place twice. It causes me-_problems_. Maybe if I have extra time one night on my travels I'll come and pay you a visit."

Albus beamed back. "Alright. I'll come out every night and look for you-but what will I call you, anyway?"

The boy smiled a soft open smile which showed nearly all his teeth. "My name is Scorpius-like the constellation. But I won't be seeing you for a while, it's going to be winter soon. So don't worry if I can't come straight away."

"All right, Scorpius," Albus said cheerfully. His first real friend.

Albus turned back to the porch, and as he raised his hand to wave goodbye, Scorpius had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the morning Mum found him sleeping on the back kitchen steps.<p>

"Oh, Al," Mum clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "It's half past eleven and you're sleeping on the stairs-you remind me so much of my brother, always getting yourself into a scrape. Why don't you come into the kitchen properly like a good boy and eat your eggs and toast, yeah?"

Albus followed Mum into the kitchen. Mum had the wireless off and Lily was dancing in the yard right where _Scorpius _had stood last night. In the morning it did feel like a dream- a miraculous, wonderful dream. Albus wondered how many days it would take before Scorpius could sneak away again from his father the MP and visit. Probably very many, even if his dad was lenient, owing to the fact Scorpius had no mum.

Mum sat down and gave Albus a heaping plate of eggs, tinned beans and toast. In the morning light Mum looked very pretty-she was wearing emerald dress robes and her paste jewels, and her thick red hair was coiled high on her head. Dad said she liked to spend gold and dress up for no reason, but Mum said that the world watched the Potters, and they had to look good, there were cameras always trained on the house.

"Eggs all right, Al?" Mum asked, picking up her sickle novelette with the shirtless wizard on the cover.

"All right, Mum," Al smiled back. Mum patted his hand and grinned.

"There's my good boy," she said, putting her nose to her book. "We're to go out today and get Jamie's books, so I want you to get dressed and put on your good robes-the green ones, Al. Mind you run a brush through that hair."

"Yes, Mum." Albus dragged his toast through his eggs and swallowed it back with a bit of pumpkin juice.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Al?" She sighed. Mum only sighed like that when she was getting to the juicy bits. "What's wrong?"

"Is Dad coming along?" If Dad was coming along there was sure to be an argument of some kind-lately Mum and Dad couldn't be in each other's company for more than five minutes without _something_ damaging leaking out.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Mum said irritably, wiping out her wand to clear out Albus' plate and her own tea mug. "You know your father, Al. He does what he likes when he likes it, and none of us can control it."

Albus slipped off his chair and went up to his room to get ready. Even though Mum was right and none of them could predict Dad's moves, he didn't want to stay around to hear her slagging off Dad either. Albus showered quickly-James was hollering through they keyhole to let him in-and he went back to his own room.

At least now he had a friend-someone that wasn't a Potter or a Weasley, someone that belonged just to himself, like Mum had her books and Dad had his career, and Jamie had his pranks. He'd be his own person, then, and they'd make up their own secrets, their own stories-Albus and Scorpius, just like a niffler and gold.

"Al!" Mum cried. "You'd better get down here, the Aurors have come!"

They always had to have Aurors wherever they went-that was another side-effect of being Harry Potter's son. Mum said it was because when Jamie was little someone tried to poison his baby bottle with some potion-but Dad said the threat was long gone and using Aurors as bodyguards was a waste of the taxpayers money. Albus just thought it was _another _thing for them to row about.

James was dress in his red robes, which made all of the brown hair on his head look reddish and his freckles look made of a pattern-Mum must have been annoyed with him today. Lily was sitting on the floor, and Mum was plaiting her hair with her wand.

"All done," Mum said proudly. "Are we all right, gentlemen?"

Albus only recognized one of the Aurors-Auror Smith, and Dad didn't get on with him very much.

They all took hold of a worn boot and disappeared.

Diagon Alley was mostly empty early on a Saturday afternoon-there were a few children in Florean Fortescue's and a few couples milling in and out of Gringotts. Mum walked with her head held high-her shining false gems glittering in the sun. Mum said they added class to her robes, and that the _Daily Prophet _never could figure out that they were just old formerly cursed fakes that Uncle Bill picked out of the curse-breaking objects he found.

"Books first or tea?" Mum smiled.

"Tea," James cried. He could never stay still long enough for Mum to ever finish reading them a story, let alone buy him a whole year's books.

"But Mum," Albus tried to be charming, "I just ate."

"That's because _you _woke up after ten," James hissed. "I want to go into take tea at La Boheme and then go to Quality Quidditch, Mummy! Please, can't we? Anyway-what where you doing sleeping on the stairs, Albus?"

Albus glared back at James, but he didn't dare say a word. Mum hated them quarreling in public-it always made the next-day papers and made her look like a bad mother, which was far from the truth. And now Albus had his own secret to keep-a friend all his _own._

"Good," Mum sighed. "We'll get tea after Quality Quidditch, alright-now let's go along, James take Lily's hand-and Lily don't you fuss on him or I'll use a sticking charm on you-"

Dad apparated right in front of them in his work robes, his eyes blazing. "Smith, Woodhouse, you can go home for the day."

The men winced and left with a _crack!_ of air.

Dad rounded in on Mum. "What have I told you about wasting galleons on your little shopping expeditions, Ginny? Aurors are for _saving _people, not for carrying your shrunken purchases in their pockets-"

"Dad," Jamie said brightly. "Mum's not shopping today-I am! We're getting my Hogwarts supplies!"

Albus wished that he could muzzle James permanently-surely there was a spell for that? A curse? Hadn't he learned already that when Mum and Dad were going start with each other that the best they could do was to shut up and wait out the storm. Lily stood quietly beside Albus, her hand tight in his.

"Oh," Dad said, dangerously quietly. "Was this your little revenge for last night?"

"Last night?" Mum scoffed, throwing out a hand a little too calmly-"Oh why don't refresh my mind on which parts- the parts where you insinuated that I was gold-grubbing whore, or the part where you said I had managed to trap _you? _Because I can tell you a whore's name, Harry and it begins with the letter T-"

Harry flinched. "So now you're going to control me through the kid's are you? That's not new at all-imagine that one!"

"Oh, don't get me started on controlling, I can't even go outside without you tracking me down," Mum cried. "I can't _breathe, _I can't think-"

Across the street Albus saw a man and his son walking calmly. No one was noticing them, and if they made a scene, Albus was sure no one was going to put them in the next-day's paper. The man had blond hair, slicked back, and wore professional robes, and his son was wearing quirky bright blue robes and his white-blond hair was whipped back on a gust of breeze from his face.

_Hair so blond it was nearly white. _Albus dropped Lily's hand, and ran across the street, ignoring her shout, ignoring Mum and Dad yelling to each other, ignoring everyone. It was Scorpius, Albus was so _sure . . ._

The door pinged to Flourish and Blotts. Albus walked inside, dejected. Now Mum would call the Aurors to find him, and Dad would quarrel with her, and James' day would be ruined, and everyone would _hate _him. Albus sat down on a stack of half-price _The Secret Life of Harry Potter _books by Romilda Vane.

"Hello," Scorpius smiled. "How are you-I thought it was you, only I wasn't quite sure you'd want me to say hello."

"Hi," Albus was so relieved he nearly gave him a hug only he was _far _too old to do a thing like that. So instead he made space on the pile of books. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"You thought you made me up," Scorpius laughed. In the daylight he looked just like any other boy, his light eyes were a funny colored blue-grey and he had a smattering of freckles on his upturned nose. He looked sort of tired, too-like he hadn't slept well in a long time, like Albus had the month he had gotten Spattergroit from cousin Victoire after she'd gone to visit Teddy.

"Didn't," Albus grinned back. "I knew you were real-you're human, see?"

Albus touched his hand-it was cold, but still warm, the skin a bit clammy-maybe he was unwell. Scorpius snatched his hand away.

"I've got anemia," he said, looking at his palm.

"Oh," Albus replied, "Is it catching?"

Scorpius laughed. "No, silly. My blood-it isn't really good, that's all. I've got to drink-to take a potion for it. A blood replenishing potion. Only I woke up too late this morning and my grandmother forgot to give it to me. Father will just have to stop by the apothecary and fetch me some on the way home."

"Ah," Albus said, scooting even closer. He didn't want Scorpius to think that he was afraid-he wasn't. He wanted them to be best mates, and his mind was utterly made up.

A long shadow appeared over them. It was a man with light blond hair and piercing grey eyes, and a very pointed chin. There didn't seem to be much warmth about him, though he had fine clothes and he looked somehow important-instead he seemed graver than a well, a grave.

"Who's this?" He said to Scorpius.

"Albus Potter," Scorpius said. "He's my friend, Father. I met him yesterday."

The man's mouth twitched twice. "If you had managed to break into Gringotts Sweden and steal a fortune on your midnight ramblings you couldn't have caused us more trouble, Scor. A Potter!"

Scorpius bit his lip. "But I'd like to keep him, Father."

His father smiled-it was pretty indulgent and warm, Albus thought he should smile a lot more often. "And I'd like my party to be in the majority come next election, but we know the likelihood of that. Come along, Mr. Potter, I'm sure your parents must be sick looking for you."

Scorpius' father walked quickly and people gave them a wide berth-some doffing their hats, and some looking away, with disgust. Albus wondered why.

"Where do you live-Godric's Hollow or the Black house?"

Albus had no idea how Scorpius' dad knew about either-they were both unplottable.

"Godric's Hollow, sir."

He nodded curtly, they linked arms, and they were off.

Dad was the only one home. He looked tired and worried, and he was wearing his shirt and jeans-no shoes, no robes. As soon as he saw Albus he hugged him so tightly that Albus took in an extra deep breath to make up for it.

Albus turned to wave goodbye, but no one was there.

"Gods," Dad sighed. "Gods-how did you get home?"

"My friend's dad, I met him at Flourish and Blotts- he helped me home-"

"Who is he?" Dad asked, pouring Albus a cup of tea and cracking off a bit of chocolate.

"I don't know," Albus admitted.

Dad sat down quickly, his tea sloshing over the cup. He didn't bother to clean it.

"I think you'd better tell me everything," Dad said firmly.

Albus lied. He said he met a boy at Flourish and Blotts with blond hair and who had a father with blond hair too. That the boy said that his father was an MP and that he knew where Dad's homes were. And that the boy's name was Scorpius.

Dad's face wet pure white. "I know who you met, Albus. You met someone I went to school with-and you should leave that alone."

"I want to be his friend," Albus protested. He had promised Scorpius this-their own friendship. "Why can't I be his friend, Dad? _Why_!"

Dad turned away-his face pained. "If I could let you, I would, Al. But I simply can't. You must not go looking for that little boy again."

And so Albus lied and said he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who favorite'd this story, is reading or reviewed. This story is a bit dark- and it's about obsessive love, when I wrote it I was thinking about what makes one person give up everything for someone else- and what would happen to the two people in the aftermath? I watched a lot of old vampire movies and Wallis Simpson books, and that really influenced this story. It's more about loss of ideals and how far someone would go for love- there's a lot of foreshadowing in this story, so if you keep your eyes peeled you can guess who what where and why. I hope you'll enjoy._

Chapter 2:

Albus waited on the steps every night that he could. The nights grew colder and longer, and some nights Mum began to ward the yard door-which sent Albus into a frenzy of worry. He imagined on those nights how he would escape-would he jump out the window? Would he use the force of his desire to see his best mate and spring out of the wards unharmed? Or would they speak through the cracks in the door-whispering secrets until the sun rose?

Things at home didn't change-they didn't get any better, and they didn't get any worse, either. Mum began to shop by owl order to spite Dad and Dad began to go out to the pubs with Uncle Ron and his mates from school to spite Mum. No one spoke except to yell or to fling a hex at night. Albus could hear them, the old familiar sounds-the wireless on as Mum sobbed, Dad pounding his fist on a chair-a _zing_ in the air of magic-and then the silence.

That was Albus' clue. Every night Albus would get out his duvet and his pillow and curl up on the bottom-most step of the servant's staircase and wait. Sometimes he would read if he could find a way to light a candle, other nights the anticipation would keep him awake.

Mum didn't seem to mind him staying up later and later-in fact she regarded it as normal nearly-teenage boy behavior.

Tonight everyone had gone to bed early. Albus had nearly decided to go with them-tomorrow night they'd be leaving to go to Ottery St. Catchpole, to see Gran and Grandad. Yule was soon and everyone would be spreading out in the family compound and Mum and Dad would be doing their yearly impression of a happy couple. Albus hated it.

He heard a noise and sat bolt upright. It wasn't much-just a few quick scrapings against the door, like a crup would to get inside. Albus had always wanted a crup, but James was allergic and Lily was terrified of animals. Silly girls.

Albus opened the door cautiously. It could be a sick animal, a vicious animal, or it could be-Scorpius!

He was wearing Muggle jeans and a thick black woollen sweater, and on his head was a blue and black hat with a fancy black pom-pom. Scorpius once again wasn't wearing shoes-Albus wondered if he was allergic to them like Jamie was to crups and common sense. His feet were dirty and so were the knees of his jeans.

"Can I come in, to you think?" Scorpius bit looked around uneasily. "Will your parents mind?"

Albus knew they would, but he didn't care-he wanted Scorpius for his own best mate, and he had already lied to Dad about it. Mum and Dad were already in bed-most likely separate beds, too. And Albus was going to sit up with Scorpius and talk, and have fun, like a proper sleep over. He smiled and invited him in. Scorpius grinned back, pulling off his hat, his blond hair standing up every which way because of the static. "Did you fall?" Albus asked, offering him a chair at the dining room table.

"Hmm?" Scorpius smiled.

"Off your broom." Albus motioned to the knees of his jeans and the dirt stains.

Scorpius laughed. "I guess I must have had a bit of a tumble. It's nice to be here, your parents have got a lovely home. Isn't that what I'm supposed to say-your parent's have got a lovely home?"

Albus grinned back, looking for the Muggle matches. Mum hid them up on the high shelf so that Albus and James wouldn't play with them, and tease Lily-they'd only set the _one _plushie on fire and ever since then . . .

"Aha!" Albus said, finding the matches and lighting the nearly burnt-out candle on the table. Scorpius looked really happy, his white blonde hair tucked between his ears and-and there was a bit of blood on one lip.

"You cut yourself," Albus sighed. "I'm too young to heal you, too-does it hurt?"

"No," Scorpius smiled, "I can't feel it, so it must not be bad at all. Tell me, how are your family and all of that?"

"Horrible," Albus said truthfully. "Everyone hates each other. Mum and Dad row all the time. As soon as Dad comes in the door Mum starts in on him-_When are you going to become Head Auror, Harry? Why haven't we got more gold, Harry? If you'd just do one interview, Harry, then we could_- And Dad's no better. _Ginny you should scold the children more. Ginny, if you're home all day, how come you have mended my favorite trousers. Ginny, do you really need to travel-everyone likes England best."_

Scorpius laughed. It was sunny and bright, like a bell pealing. "I suppose I should be glad that I've only got the one parent, then."

Albus winced, he'd forgotten that Scorpius had only his father. But Scorpius' father had seemed nice from that one bit of time they had together- but then why hadn't his dad wanted them to talk?

Dad must be daft-it came from fighting with Mum all the time.

"What are you doing for Yule?" Albus asked.

"I'm going with Dad and Grandmother to the Carpathians-you know, the mountain range around Eastern Europe. Around there the laws are different and I can-ski as freely as I like."

"Oh," Albus said lamely. He never went skiing. "I don't go skiing. Mum, Dad, and I go to stay with my mum's family on the Weasley compound, which is utterly boring and everyone pretends to be best mates and plays at happy families for weeks until we're all so fat we could nearly burst."

Something glittered in Scorpius' eyes. "Sounds nice I suppose-eating up like that." Then they sharply dimmed. "I think I'd better go."

Albus sighed. "Really? Come on, there's time before dawn yet."

Scorpius shook his head. "My father worries, and I'm still sort of hungry-besides, I got you a Yule pressie. See if you like it when I leave. Keep your eyes closed, mind!"

"Okay," Albus said, pressing his lids as tight as he could. When he decided to open them a moment later to hug Scorpius goodbye, he had already disappeared, snapped up into the mist of the night.

On the table was a book: _A Children's Guide to the Dark Creatures of the East._ Albus grinned-a great book to scare Lily half to death with. Scorpius was an excellent friend.

* * *

><p>"Albus!" Gran cried, pressing Albus' face into her heavy bosom. "Every time I see you you're taller and taller. I think you're going to be as tall and as handsome as your father! But you're still much too thin my lad!"<p>

"Ah," Uncle Bill said, "I remember you saying that to Harry when he first came round here. _Poor boy, he's much too thin."_

Everyone laughed, even if the story was as old and threadbare as the couch in Granddad's shed. Albus was bored out of his skull. He couldn't listen to the wireless and drink firewhiskey like his Uncles and Dad were doing out in the old house-the part of the house that belonged to Gran and Granddad before the new addition was added on after the war. And he couldn't go in the kitchens with Mum, and the aunts and Gran because they'd find a way to make him cook and he'd be teased.

Albus slunk into a corner and opened up the book Scorpius had given him for Yule. But private moments didn't last long.

Someone came traipsing down the stairs importantly. It was Louis-Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's son. He went to school in France and was thirteen and thought himself quite important for going to St. Meute's in Brittany, the brother school to Beaubatons. Albus thought he was a git-when they were children he stuck Albus in a closet for hours when he first got his wand. Mum had thought it hilarious.

Louis tossed back his bouffant of blond hair importantly-he was the only blond Weasley and he thought it made him special. Albus thought it made him look a ponce.

"So," Louis began nastily in his accent just tinged with a hint of French. "I guess you can read-but even a monkey can be trained to avoid wards, studies show."

"Shut up," Albus hissed, hiding his book away. "And leave me alone!"

"Why?" Louis laughed. "Going to dear old Maman and Papa? You're such a spoiled little brat I can barely stand the sight of you three-"

With that Louis snatched up the book Scorpius had given him for Yule. Gods how Albus hated his family. Any moment now the cousins would come along and egg Louis on-teach him a new flick of his wrist to rip out the pages or something. Albus jumped up, trying to get back his book, but he was no match for his older cousin, who was also using his wand against regulations.

Aunt Fleur walked by carrying a platter of petit fours with mistletoe fluttering on them. "What is zhis, Louis? Let your couzan be, eh?"

With that Fleur flicked down the book, and Albus scooped it up and fled from the room and up the stairs. In one room Mum and Dad were shouting, not even using a silencing charm, and in another Victoire and Teddy were kissing and touching each other in ways Albus didn't want to even mention.

Albus tried the third room. Lily was asleep on the bed. He shoved in beside her, not caring if she woke up or not. Lily was good enough to startle but pretend to be asleep.

Albus choked down his tears. He _hated _his family! Everyone was cruel and horrible and so, so very stupid! Didn't anyone see how they hurt each other-or was everything a game, a way to outdo each other, a way to out best the scene that came before it?

Albus stroked the bent pages of his book and bent them the other way, trying to make them so that they laid flat as they did before. In the morning he'd lock it up with his new presents in the trunk-but today he wanted to hold it close, to know that someone outside of this family cared for him, saw him as something other than just a part of themselves.

He tucked the book under his pillow and closed his eyes and just as Albus was falling to sleep he felt Lily's hand grip his tightly.

In the morning the house was in ruins. Albus had once seen a picture book when he was a child that showed what it was like after a Muggle bomb went off. Albus imagined it was something like this-there was shards of glass under the wireless stand that Aunt Hermione and Uncle George were trying to _accio _out carefully, and there was an overturned bottle of champagne that was drizzling onto the shag carpet that Gran loved so much. On the wall, somehow, was a lipstick stain.

Mum was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast with Gran.

"Our Albus never gets up early," Mum said with pride. "Reminds me of Fred, a little."

Gran dabbed her face with her apron. "What a good boy, your brother was-you come from good stock Al."

Gran slid more rashers on Albus' plate than he could eat in a year. Across the table Rose snickered. Albus had never liked her-Aunt Hermione was plain and quiet, but firm, and Rose wasn't at _all_ like that-she was loud and giggly and so very annoying. She got on well with James, of course.

Next to them sat Hugo. Hugo was serious and quiet and he read all the time-but he was strong, so no one teased him for very long. Albus supposed that if he had to stand anyone in the cousins, it'd be Hugo. Dominique was next to Albus, but she was fifteen, a girl, and the only person who interested her was Lily, and that was more as a doll to dress up when she got bored. And then there was Louis, surveying the room with menace.

Molly was seventeen and away studying Healing and Fred was spending Yule with his girlfriend's family, which was half the gossip. Albus tuned it out.

"Such lovely children," Gran said happily. "It does my heart well to see such a large family, doesn't it, Ginny?"

"I dunno, Mum," Mum said back. "I never wanted children. You know I wanted to play professional Quidditch and get married when I was thirty."

Albus tensed and looked across the table. James was too busy shoveling food in his mouth and showing off to Rose to hear a bloody word, and if Lily was hearing this Albus certainly couldn't see through Dominique.

"Don't say that," Gran hissed, slicing up potatoes with her wand. "Your children in the same room and you going on about how your life is such a mistake. Do you know how many women would kill to be Harry Potter's wife?"

"Unfortunately," Mum said, deadpan. "They owl me, and they threaten me in the streets, and sometimes-well, nevermind. The fact of the matter is, Mum, it isn't the wonderful life I thought it was. And I suppose Harry feels the same way."

Gran looked very sad, very hurt. "I hope you're not planning to do anything rash, Ginevra."

Mum shook her head. "I've got three children, no work experience, and no prospects-I love my children, Mum-I'm not sure about all the rest anymore."

Mum set to boiling the water with a circular motion of her wrist and Albus wished he could sink down underneath the table and hide away from it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was James' birthday and he was being such a _git _that Albus couldn't breathe. Mum had made James pancakes for breakfast that shot confetti when he cut into them, and James had thrown all the confetti into Albus' face, mashing it around and yelling-

"Albie-pie, Albie-pie, never loved and soon to die!"

Dad dropped his newspaper and said, "That's _enough_, Jamie. We're all very happy that you're turning eleven, but being deliberately cruel to Albus isn't right, either. Go take your seat and eat the rest of your food in silence."

Albus usually thought that Dad's scolding cut in on their fun, but this time he was happy that Dad had butt in until Mum clucked her tongue. "They're just having fun, Harry," Mum said, serving Lily her bursting pancakes. "Boys do these sort of mindless pranks on each other all the time-my brothers did it."

"Your brothers were in trouble all the time for it," Dad said, and even Albus could see he had a rather good point. Grandad always complained about how much trouble the twins and Uncle Ron caused him, going off on adventures with Dad.

Mum just rolled her eyes, levitating juice over to Dad that she purposely _just _spilt on his head but didn't. "Don't worry children," Mum said with false sweetness, "The only reason your father is complaining is because he went out last night and got pissed-the gods only know where."

Albus' chair scrapped off against the hardwood floor but no one noticed as he left. Lily looked rather pale and as though she was eating to only consume food, and James looked oblivious to Mum and Dad, eyeing the pile of gifts that were on the sitting room coffee table. Albus wasn't sure how they did it-his appetite was gone.

Albus went out to the yard. It was cold out, but he could stand it, at least for a few minutes until Mum and Dad's row died down and Jamie had stopped being so smug about whatever gift he liked best. Albus didn't care-he and James didn't have the same taste in anything anyway, so he wasn't really jealous. It was just annoying.

After a few moments Albus heard the screen door scrape open. It was Lily.

"Hey," Lily said uncertainly. Albus and Lily never spent _too_ much time together, owing to the fact she was a girl, and he was a boy, but she was his sister before all that, and when their parents started up Lily tended to seek him out before Jamie.

"Hey," Albus said back, nudging her little patent Mary Janes. "They still going on in there?"

Lily nodded. She crossed her hands and looked up at the sky, at the clouds passing over head. Albus wondered if she was making out shapes or if she was just letting her mind wander. Lily wasn't really much of a talker.

"Do you think things get better?" Lily finally said.

Albus looked at her-her pretty red pigtails and her fancy dress, her expensive clothing that most families would have to save up for months to buy.

"They have to," Albus shrugged. "Don't they?"

Lily looked back up into the sky, as a funny cloud passed by. Albus thought that the tips of it, the shade where it turned from white to blue looked just like the color of Scorpius' eyes. That thought warmed him a little.

"They're starting to get better," Lily said with a soft, secret smile. "We're just living so we miss all the signs."

Albus pressed her arm close to his and gave her a little, awkward hug.

Albus wished he had asked Scorpius when his family was coming back from their skiing holiday. It was months now and Albus had started sleeping back upstairs in his bed-the stairs hurt his spine, and his Mum always asked him with a worried little look what he was doing in the kitchens in the morning. At first she gave him extra eggs at breakfast, fearing he ate too little, but then she just bit her lip and sighed.

Now maybe Scorpius had come loads of times to visit and Albus was sleeping in his bed and they missed each other, and he never came back. Albus had to force himself every night to go to sleep, thinking negative thoughts like that.

The wax on his candle melted and melted and just like every night Albus wondered if Scorpius had come-maybe he should have a peek? Just one?

A rap came on the window.

It was Scorpius! He was leaning on the window pane, broom in hand.

"Hey," he smiled. "Can I come in?"

Albus grinned. "Of course you can! Have you been by before-how did you know this was my room?"

Scorpius shrugged. "It was a lucky guess, I suppose. Hey, you're a Falmouth fan-_ugh. _I suppose we can't be best mates anymore!"

Albus' heart beat double-time. "Am I your best mate, then?"

"Of course," Scorpius nodded. "I wouldn't have flown all this way from-well from my house." Scorpius picked up a picture of his brother and sisters and looked at it with little interest, but leapt over with remarkable speed to his telescope. "Oh, this is grand! Mine isn't half as nice as yours."

Albus laughed. "You should have it-my Uncle Percy gave it to me, he's deadly dull, my brother James says all his gifts ought to be considered gag gifts because they're horrible and they're always educational."

"Hey," Scorpius protested. "I like astronomy-it's my hobby. All the people in my family are named after stars and my millionth or so great-grandfather was a famous astronomer. Ugh, I am dull."

Albus couldn't help but smile. "At least I know something about you other than you support the Arrows and you seem to hate shoes. Is that why you go out at nights, then?"

"No, I go out to-" Scorpius bit his lip. "I really don't sleep well."

Albus nodded. "Me neither. How was your holiday? Did you ski?"

Scorpius grinned. "I did, but Father spent the whole time brokering trade deals with the Polish. It was duller than your Uncle, I suppose."

Albus took out his miniature quaffle and tossed it from hand to hand. "I suppose. Yule this year was the same as every year. Everyone got pissed and yelled at each other from behind closed doors. In front of closed doors they just talked and played at being nice."

Scorpius gestured to the quaffle. "Do you play?"

"Sometimes," Albus said. "With my brother-he plays Beater, just to bash things about to make my other cousins laugh. You?"

"I usually seek to hone my-" Scorpius sighed. "To hone my eye-hand coordination. It's pretty lonely playing alone."

"Maybe we'll play together one day," Albus said.

Scorpius looked out his window. The night sky was fading, turning into mottled colors of purple and violet. "I think that's my exit sign, Al."

"Can I write to you?" Albus asked hopefully.

Scorpius sighed. "If you know who I am, you won't want to."

Albus shook his head vehemently. Scorpius was a true friend-a real mate, and he had come and found Albus when he had needed him like a healing shot of magic in the dark. Albus didn't care if he was the most dread wizard in history as long as he was honest with Albus and they could stay best mates, just like he'd promised.

"Alright," Scorpius said with a small smile. "Write me as Scor Malfoy, at Malfoy Manor. Any owl will find me. Goodnight."

_Malfoy Manor. _Albus watched him disappear, his stomach sinking.

Albus stayed up all night thinking. He knew who the Malfoys were-everyone in the wizarding world did-about Lucius Malfoy who had been Voldemort's second-in-command but had fallen from grace and had his wand taken from him . . . he knew about Draco Malfoy his son, who had risen from cowardly Slytherin, to last minute turncloak to powerful MP of the minority with a host of wealthy friends. Albus wondered how he had done it, how he had managed such a climb without sliding back down as his father had. According to Uncle Ron, it was due to nothing good . . .

_"Hmph," Uncle Ron huffed, closing his paper. Albus, Jamie and Lily were at their Cottage for the weekend ostensibly to keep Rose and Hugo company, but that wasn't true-Hugo and Rose had their own friends. The real truth was that Mum and Dad had been given a stern talking to by Granddad and had gone away for the weekend on a couple's retreat. But those things never stuck._

_"What is it now, Ronald?" Aunt Hermione smirked. "Seen one of those Page 7 witches because you flicked through too slowly trying to get to page nine?"_

_Albus, James, Rose, and Lily all roared-Uncle Ron was so old fashioned, and even at Hogwarts Aunt Hermione said he had ridiculous standards for women. Albus thought he was going to be in for a rude shock when Rose grew up, then._

_Uncle Ron blushed. "It was only the once. Hermione, gods. No-it's Malfoy, that wily bugger-"_

_Aunt Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Not in front of the children, Ronald Weasley, or I'll fire call your mother! Besides, I think Malfoy is a good MP-he certainly is proactive when it comes to creature legislation and reform, which I never thought I'd see."_

_"I don't trust him," Uncle Ron grumbled. "Not in a position of power. Bad breeds bad, love, and that family is all bad-you name one good thing that one Malfoy has ever done that wasn't in their own self interest."_

_Aunt Hermione laughed. "Everyone acts in their own self-interests. Besides, I'd love to hear you say this to Narcissa Malfoy's face. You won't bloody dare."_

_Uncle Ron blanched. "You shouldn't curse, love."_

Albus wondered who was right-did bad breed bad as Uncle Ron said? Was Scorpius somehow bad because of his grandfather and his father-because his family had done wrong? Albus didn't think so, in fact Dad's own family had been unkind to him and mistreated him and Dad had always said you had to forgive your enemies and move on and live your own life. Even Aunt Hermione said that Mr. Malfoy wasn't all bad, nor all good, just self-serving. Perhaps he was like Jamie-a spoilt git with nothing better to do than to talk and have other people listen. He didn't know.

But Dad had warned him away, he had told him not to talk to Scorpius, and he had, and Scorpius had turned out to be a Malfoy. Albus could ask Dad, but Dad would just be upset Albus had lied and not kept his word, and really Albus felt guilty and confused enough as it was. He didn't know what to do.

"You'd better hurry along now, Al," Dad said tenderly. "Jamie's going to want to hog all the water and unless you want to shower with charms we have to get ready to leave for the station soon."

Albus nodded. James was heading off to Hogwarts this morning, and for once Mum and Dad's game of happy families seemed almost real. Jamie was content: something he'd been promised was as grand as what he pictured in his imagination, and Lily was off in her room-Lily had woken up first and so Mum was helping her pick out a rather ugly hat to cover up all her pretty red hair. Albus didn't understand why she needed a hat, as the fall day wasn't a bit crisp, but as no one was fighting, he wasn't going to be the fool to make waves.

Downstairs James was sitting, dressed in his pajamas on his trunk. "Took _forever_, you git!"

"There's enough left for you, you ponce!" Albus shouted back, looping though the sitting room to the dining room to sit beside Dad. Mum had left out sticky buns under _stasis _last night and some tea this morning-the tea was a bit off, but Albus drank it down all the same.

"Excited for your brother, Albus?" Albus fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious that Dad had never had a brother-or any kind of sibling really. The proper question was _excited to be rid of your brother, Albus?_ In which case the answer was a resounding yes.

"Sure," Albus shrugged.

Dad smiled, satisfied.

Upstairs, Mum did an unlocking charm on the bathroom door. Albus hear James cry- "Mum you can see my _bits_!"

Albus snickered and even Dad looked a bit red. There was a tussle, and a crash upstairs and then Mum hollered out. "James Sirius I _made_ those bloody bits, so you can take fifteen minutes trying to get your Potter hair to lie just so or we can get you out of this bathroom and to the Platform on time!"

James made it to the Platform on time.

All around them people were hugging or crying, or laughing.

Even Mum and Dad were huddled close-Dad had his arms around Mum and was holding her face close to his broad chest.

"There you are, Gin," he said tenderly, as though he had forgotten the ten thousand horrible things he said about her every week. "There you are, Red."

Mum swatted at his arm. "That was my _baby_, Harry-my little boy," Mum sniffled and took Lily's hand so that she would stop chasing after butterflies. "My little boy and now he's grown up and gone away."

Albus thought she must be crying tears of joy-he really didn't see the problem otherwise.

All around them people kept arriving. Children stared at other children as though sizing them up to be friends, and other children pulled along their trunks and familars in trolleys, laughing and chatting with others, if they already knew each other. The younger children seemed to board first, as though wanting to get a hexman's mark at the friend's dance-but it all seemed the same. There was some timeless ritual going on, the little way that everyone looked-nervous, bright, strutting, giggling, too honest. They almost seemed to sort themselves, waiting on the platform.

Albus knew that Scorpius was eleven, he'd told him himself, that first day. Would Scorpius' father let him go to Hogwarts? Or would he be sent away to another school-to St. Meute's like Louis or to Salem or somewhere in Eastern Europe?

Albus didn't know. But what Albus did know, was that he wanted to be Scorpius' friend. He wanted the chance that when the time came and he boarded the train himself, soon, he'd be able to sit next to Scorpius and watch his parents disappear from the other side of a glass window.

When Albus got home that night, late, when everyone was asleep, he wrote a letter:

_Dear Scorpius:_

_Sorry I didn't write earlier-I wanted to but I had to think things through because of my parents and all. I hope you're not angry at me. Today my brother went away to Hogwarts. He's lucky-he's out of here. _

_How are you?_

_Your friend_

_Albus._

Three days later Scorpius wrote back. Albus was ashamed to notice that he had nearly-perfect penmanship-and the new League parchment that tickered around all the team's logos. Albus had wanted it for Yule, but Mum had thought it was far too dear.

_Dear Albus,_

_It's okay about you not writing earlier-after I told you my last name I thought you'd never write again, so I'm pleased. My cousin just started at Hogwarts as well, he's a Greengrass and his name is Vespasian and he sorted Hufflepuff. My father was so mad when he found that out that he nearly spit fire! Write me back and tell me what your brother sorts._

_Your friend,_

_Scor._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks and huge carnival-style swirly lollipops to all my reviewers :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

James sorted Gryffindor, another Gryffindor in a line of Gryffindors. Mum made him gold and red cupcakes and depending on their frostings they had either red or gold cakes. Albus didn't much care, but he thought James seemed much more like a Slytherin- like in Uncle Ron's stories, always bragging and being cheeky and carrying on, than someone who was brave and true. Who knew though-perhaps one day James would grow up and show his true colors and shock everyone-make them all stand up and take notice? Albus doubted it, but anything was possible all the same.

Albus didn't think he'd sort Gryffindor. He didn't have much stomach for being loud and brassy like Mum, or annoying like James, or brave and fearless like Dad. He just wanted to live and be happy and for other people to let him in peace. If there was a _let me alone _House Albus definitely thought that he would sort that.

When James left Albus was sure that he was not going to miss him, not at all, but after a few days he began to miss James' place in the family, miss him joking around their parent's mess like a little performing act. Albus often hated James for it, just like James hadn't Albus for always running away and being a baby, but now he felt badly. James was his brother, and like him he had learned to cope with Mum and Dad in the best way he could.

Time seemed to pick up speed with James away and Lily and Albus alone in the house. Lily was a quiet, solitary sort of girl, and Albus had Scorpius now, so they both amused themselves in their own way, he guessed. Every night, Albus would write a letter to Scorpius before bed, and every morning there would be a reply waiting by his bedside, just before dawn-Albus had figured out that if he left out a few treats for the owl, as well as his window open that Bertha would leave the letter and return to her perch in the attic.

Albus woke up this morning and rolled out of bed, ignoring his rioting bladder to grasp his letter.

_Dear Al,_

_Last night I didn't stray too far beyond home, but I went to a graveyard. I sat for a while, looking at all the dates and things that people died, wondering all the things they might have did. Is that sort of messed up? I suppose it is-Father would say admitting it is a sign of weakness, but everything is weak, even the strongest creatures. __My mum died eleven years ago today. I'm not such a fan of my birthday._

_Your gloomy mate,_

_Scor._

Albus stared a long time at the perfect penmanship. What could he write back? Sorry you never knew your mum? You really shouldn't hang about in graveyards, mate? Everything sounded so stupid, so bloody fake when what he felt was honest and _real _-what he felt for Scorpius was the realest thing in his whole life.

_Dear Scor,_

_I wish I was there with you._

_-Albus._

Albus felt a breeze tingle on his neck and all down his spine as he leafed through the newest edition of _Quidditch Weekly. _Downstairs he could hear Mum's wireless in the kitchens playing the old romantic station as her knife went _chop chop chop _into her cutting board. With Dad working later and later hours and James away at school the house was a much quieter place-and Albus liked the calm.

"Hello," Scorpius grinned cheekily. He was seated on top of Albus' desk and he was popping some of Albus' Every Flavor Beans into his mouth that he kept in a jar that changed colors and said things like _nearly nasty _or _delicious_ every time you took one and bit.

"You're here," Albus said, shocked. It was nearly winter again and so the sunny days were quickly disappearing into longer stretches of darker nights. "How'd you get in?"

Scorpius tilted head towards the window. It was open and Albus' curtains were fluttering outward into the night wind. Propped against the window and the wall was the _Bolt Maximum. _The _Bolt _line of brooms was the only line of brooms that was named after Dad that really took off after the war and remained successful-probably because the company actually made good brooms and didn't just rely on cashing in on Dad's name like every one else in the wizarding world tried to do.

"It was my birthday present," Scorpius smiled. "It's brill-maybe we can go racing one day."

"Not on your life," Albus scoffed. He only had a _Firebolt Storm, _which was no competition at all. "How was your birthday?"

Scorpius looked down so that his hair hung sadly over his face, obscuring it from view. "I don't like it. I mean it's all right on parchment-my cousins come over and we have cake and we usually do something stupid to pass the time like Quidditch or exploding snap-but, I don't know. Do you suppose it's possible to miss someone you've never known?"

Albus shrugged. He figured Scorpius was talking about his mother and his own mum was still alive, chopping up the veg for dinner downstairs. "Maybe you just miss that you never got to know her," Albus tried tentatively.

Scorpius looked up, his pale face with it's freckles curved into a sad sort of wry grin. "She died giving birth to me. Sounds like something stupid out of a sickle novel, doesn't it? Tragic witch without a mother marries a European heir or something- only the reason my mum died wasn't such a nice reason, in fact-"

"Al!" Mum hollered up the stairs, instead of using _sonorus _like any normal magical being. "Al, dinner's on in ten, you better wash your hands!"

Albus blush, while Scorpius laughed. "Is she always like that?"

"Just about," Albus grumbled.

Scorpius took his broom and mounted off from the windowsill, beaming. "Maybe one day you can tell your mum that she saved my eleventh birthday from being a ghastly sob-fest!"

Albus laughed.

Only after dinner did he realize that her hadn't asked Scorpius if he had gotten his Hogwarts letter or not. He waited until it was late to sneak up to Bertha and pen a snort note.

_Did you get it?_

Scorpius' reply was just as brief.

_Yes. Father says we'll see. Cross fingers for Sept._

Albus began the countdown for his own birthday in his mind, which was six weeks away. It felt like a lifetime. He knew he was going to get a letter-Mum had repeated the story about how he had turned the red carpet in his nursery orange when he was a toddler so many times that the story had stopped being embarrassing and had turned annoying and then boring over the years. Now Albus had something to look forward to: if Draco Malfoy, MP said yes to his son going to Hogwarts Albus could travel with his best mate on the Express just like his dad had done all those years ago.

Soon the weeks whittled away-the heat wave passed into a slight cooler crispness and flowers bloomed in Mum's garden. Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf came back from Peru with a stuffed llama for Lily's birthday and a flower pin which Lily wore and carried around for nearly a week. James got sunstroke from trying to tan off his freckles on the front porch and Scorpius' father took him north with his tutor to Iceland to study _natural environments _or some such rot, and Scorpius sent him a picture of his father, himself and Mr. Zabini who looked very suave on a glacier.

Albus felt the anticipation for his birthday tingling in his bones-if this was what it felt like for James it was no wonder he was an utter git on his own birthday.

Albus stretched and grinned opening his eyes. There was a small parcel by his beside, as well as a little card. The letters were in Swedish or something-Albus didn't understand-but the cartoon was of a polar bear getting hit with a Beater's bat and landing in a birthday cake. It was pretty funny.

_Happy Birthday!_ Scorpius wrote inside

_I had to owl this a day early so it'd reach you at night time like usual._

_Save me some cake-or not!_

Scorpius' present was a book _Ways to Get Ahead at Hogwarts without Really Trying: the Lazy Students Guide to Success. _Albus flipped through the pages; it seemed like a comedy book mocking all the histories of Hogwarts and the war-it too looked like a pretty good read. Scorpius had good taste in books; Albus would have to attack his library one day.

The book and the card turned out to be the best parts of Albus' birthday, all things considered. He walked downstairs and Mum was already dressed in her fanciest robes, the light gray ones with all the white sequins. Breakfast was burnt and in the trash, and the wireless was on the top of the pops.

"Oh Al," Mum sighed. "It's not a good day. I've got you a bowl of _Crunchie Wiz_."

Albus bit into the cereal.

"Mum," Lily whined. "The milk's gone off."

"No it hasn't," Dad grumbled. "I'm having tea and it's fine-eat your cereal, there's a good girl."

Mum sniffed the pitcher of milk. "Perhaps it has-you don't have to eat the cereal if you don't want to, honey, I'll make you lot eggs and toast if you like."

Dad huffed again and dropped his newspaper into his lap as though it spontaneously caught flames. "That's the whole trouble, Gin," Dad started up. "You give in to them on everything! They want eggs, you make eggs-they want to go out, you apparate them to Zanzibar! It really insanity, and the inmates are running the bloody asylum."

Mum crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dad as if she could hex him blad, infertile and a squib just by the magic in her irises. "Oh," Mum snorted. "Like you could win any awards for Parent of the Year if those rag mags could see behind tight wards- when are you ever around, Harry? When it's convenient for your work schedule, that's what! I have to remind you of _everything _and if I do for my children, it's only to make up for what they lack in you!"

Lily winced from where she was beside Mum, but Mum and Dad only kept going, as though they were acting out a show. Finally, blessedly, Mum threw up her hands and said-

"You _know _what you are, Harry-" then she looked at Albus and Lily. "I can't, not with my children right here watching and listening to _you _carrying on with your pathetic excuses and lies-"

"You know what's a lie," Dad scoffed, "You when you said-"

Mum grabbed her shoes-now they were restoring to rowing as they were getting ready to leave! "I'm taking the children out!" Mum cried. "Albus, Lily! Get your shoes on, we're going shopping. Unlike your father, I would _remember _your birthday without a calendar!"

"Go," Dad tossed out. "Go spend my money, Gin! Not like I'd need any of the gold!"

Albus and Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut.

Diagon Alley was practically empty on an early Monday morning. All of the shops were open on the high street but everyone was working, so it had a sort of gloomy, odd appearance. A few people came out of their windows to look at Albus, Mum and Lily, but most went about their business, too bored or too busy to carry on with the wizarding world's rather tarnished royalty. As much as Albus loved Mum he rather thought that Dad was right when he said that they could travel without escorts and just mingle along with the common people.

Mum made a beeline for the apothecary and got herself a headache remedy. Mum drank a lot of headache remedy and gillywater whenever Dad was around-she told Albus and the others that Dad made her nervous, but Albus couldn't imagine _anything_ ruffling Mum's feathers unless she deliberately let it.

They stopped in Gringotts and got the usual sacks of gold for the places that Dad had banned Mum from having a credit account, and went off to buy books, a new cauldron, and all of the other most boring supplies that Albus didn't really care for. He didn't want an owl or a familiar either-he wasn't much for animals, and the only thing he was excited about was finally owning his own wand.

"A wand," Lily smiled. "Can I see?"

"Of course you can," Merry Bledstone, the proprietor of Ollivander and Bledstone's Custom Wandmaking smiled. After the war, Mr. Ollivander had gone off to Paris for his health on an extended holiday and everyone was surprised when he came back with a wife, a woman ten years younger, an apprentice in magical carving and woodmaking. No one begrudged him his happiness though-Ms. Bledstone as she preferred to be called, was every bit as talented as her husband, though not so very eccentric

"Now," Ms. Bledstone said. "My husband is away-our little boy has a cough, I hope you don't mind me fitting you for a wand, dear?"

"Not at all," Mum smiled. "My brother's new wand works very well. Would you like that, Al?"

Albus nodded early.

Ms. Bledstone took Albus's hand and dangled a crystal on a large string over it. Some said that she was a seer, other's said she merely did this to calm her jittery clients before getting to work. "You're not very much like your brother, I'd say."

"No," Mum tittered. "Not at all."

Ms. Bledstone picked up a dark wand with a wide handle. "Try that one for me my lad and tell me how you like the fit of it."

Albus didn't-it felt awful-like someone was pushing him away from something pleasant, like swimming against a current, or running backwards on one of those Muggle treadmills Granddad kept in his shed.

Ms. Bledstone shook her head. "Too much one way, and not enough another, I suppose. How about this way, little Albus?"

It was a cherry wand-Albus knew because Uncle George's wand was cherry as well. It felt nice, but not good, as though he was stealing from a store and taking a sweet-pleasant, but definitely guilty. Ms. Bledstone clucked her tongue and picked up the wand, placing it back up on the high shelf.

"You're very interesting," Ms. Bledstone said, giving Albus a firm look. "I think I have the wand for him, Mrs. Potter, but it's a rather costly one. It's the older models-the way they still make wands in the States, in Salem."

Mum's eyes glittered. "Anything at all-we'll pay it."

Ms. Bledstone nodded wryly. "Let's see if it works first."

She took out a box from display. "It's birch, Mrs. Potter-with opal set in the base. A very powerful stone as we well know. I think young Albus has an affinity for such things that are a bit more dangerous than are good for him."

Mum laughed. "Albus loves his scrapes."

Ms. Bledstone looked sharp, her dark hair and eyes seemed to peer into Albus' and right through him. "It's your wand, child. Take it."

Albus picked it up. It was. It felt like ice cream on a hot day-like being held by Mum when he'd been hurt, like the funniest joke that had every been told. It felt like water when you were thirty, and knowing somehow there would be more. Albus' wand felt like _promise. _Albus smiled up at Ms. Bledstone, but her firm, serious face showed little humor.

Mum handed over an entire sack of gold happily.

Albus thought about it for a little while-usually Ms. Bledstone was so kind, and so calm, she balanced out her husband Mr. Ollivander perfectly, who seemed to have the most nervous disposition in the wizarding world. How could it be that she'd gotten upset over his wand? No, Albus thought, it had to be that she was upset that her little boy was ill for the day and she had to work. Mum was always cross when he or Jamie wasn't well. Albus, Lily, and Mum went to tea at _La Boheme _and forgot all about poor Ms. Bledstone for the day.

Three days later, while Albus was sleeping, he felt a lukewarm hand flick him on the forehead.

It was Scorpius, grinning.

"Budge over," he said, sitting in the space the Albus made. Scorpius was wearing robes for the second time, expensive grey ones with silver threads.

"Hey," Albus said. "Why didn't you just write?"

"Write," Scorpius scoffed. "Writing this would be like writing a dream down-it wouldn't do it justice you git! Anyway, let me tell you what's been going on. My father has been writing to the Board of Governors at Hogwarts to see if they would assure me proper accommodations," when Albus snorted Scorpius rolled his eyed and said; "I _told _you he's over-protective. Anyway after talking to my tutors and blah blah blah they've agreed and Father will let me go!"

"Scor!" Albus cried, flinging him into a hug. Scorpius was tense for a long moment before hugging back. Albus let him go quickly-it wasn't on for two boys to hug anyway, but he was swept away in the moment of things! Scorpius would go to Hogwarts and they would be best mates all of the time and not just at night and in secret!

Scorpius looked a bit ill, but then perked up. "Have you gotten all your supplies, then? Have you got your books, too?"

"Yes," Albus said. "I've got a wand, and it's got a stone in it-opal!"

"Opal," Scorpius said oddly. "Imagine. Anyway, I got all my things by owl order-well, except my wand. I got my wand while we were in Iceland. It's made of oak which isn't very uncommon."

Albus nodded-he wasn't like James who would have crowed about how special his wand was or how fine his new school robes were. They talked for a little while about their books and their new satchels before Albus couldn't keep from yawning any more than he could keep his eyes from opening and closing.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him. "You're tired-you lazy beast!"

"I am," Albus yawned widely. "I'm not like you-you never sleep."

"I do so," Scorpius sniffed. "Just not very much. I'll see you later. Goodbye." Albus yawned in response, closing his eyes as Scorpius hopped off his bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Birch is associated with the dead and the afterlife for several cultures, and opals with bad luck. Wonder what that means for Albus . . ._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Albus stubbed his toe getting out of bed. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign for his first trip to Platform 9 ¾ but he hoped for the best and expected the worst. It was what generally happened with his family, anyway. Dad was supposed to meet them that morning but he was late getting up, which was due to the fact he was taking on too many extra shifts as Mum scolded him over breakfast. Dad grumbled back that he only took the shifts because Mum owed more to Diagon Alley shops than the wizarding national debt.

Lily knocked on his door just as Albus was going over his list. Mum had made up a list for Albus a week ago (actually it was probably the same list that James had had) of all the things he had to pack in his trunk. On the list was everything from _three packages of pants-leave folded!_ to _extra-fine parchment, eighty rolls. _

"Are you excited, Albus?" Lily said softly.

Albus nodded. "You're probably happy to be rid of me and glad to be alone."

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't like to be alone-I just don't like attention like James either."

Albus laughed, at least Lily had a bit of a sense of humor, James' sense of humor seemed to be stuck firmly on _loud._ "In two years it'll be you, Lils, and then you'll be coming along, another Gryffindor just like James."

Lily shook her head seriously. "I won't be a Gryffindor, and you won't either," she said with that strong, firm way she had about stating the most absurd things.

The Platform was still the same. All around them were people-witches in hats and bizarre robes in the latest high fashion, or children in Muggle clothing who looked as afraid of the barrier as Albus was of escalators. James stood as far away from the family as Mum would let him-with his own trolley piled high with sweets and a new broom and prank gifts from Uncle George. He was already bragging to his mates, using his hands as he gestured, making a scene, making sure everyone around him was noticing the _James Potter Show. _Albus couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at the same time.

Albus looked everywhere for Scorpius. He had to be on the station; everyone went to the station, even Harry Potter's children, nevermind how paranoid Mum had gotten through the years. Albus laughed to himself, imagining Draco Malfoy and Ginny Potter spending hours sipping tea and talking about different ways to ward away their children from harm.

All at once a crowd of children moved aside and Albus saw Scorpius across the platform. He was standing with his father and the man in that photograph-Blaise Zabini. Albus had never seen Scorpius in the daylight but he was really rather pale, even compared to his father's hand, who was not a peachy Englishman by any means.

Scorpius saw him and beamed back but Mr. Malfoy took his son's hand and glared and cowed, Scorpius looked down at the ground. _Overprotective, _indeed.

Dad looked across the crowd's following Albus' line of vision. He nodded briefly to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini who both nodded as though they had something horrible underneath their noses and turned away. Apparently the dislike was pretty mutual.

"Remember what I told you," Dad said, crouching down to Albus' level. "But other than that, I want you to have a good time."

"I remember," Albus said, and it wasn't a lie-of course he did. "Goodbye."

Albus rushed onto the train

Albus found Scorpius on the first try-it was clear that stubbing your toe in the morning was a sign of good luck. Scorpius was sitting on a round pillow that was actually a crab that said _I'm crabby _and had out a blood lollypop.

"Hey," Scorpius grinned, putting away the candy. "I took it out in case you didn't find me-now you know about my dreaded secret-my pillow."

Albus smiled back. "It's actually sort of cool, it doesn't say _I'm a needy sod _so much as _look I need a cuddle._"

"Aw," Scorpius said back in a high pitched voice. "Bless us, Al, was that a compliment?"

Albus took the pillow and _twacked!_ Scorpius upside the head with it until his hair stood up. It didn't last long-Scorpius shook his hair and the blond strands obediently feel right back into line. Albus couldn't help but be jealous of that, a little.

"What's the pillow for, then?" Albus asked.

Down along the corridor Albus could hear the trolley calling out to the children who wanted sweets and drinks for the remainder of the ride.

"My father," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "In case I fall asleep, he says-as if I could fall asleep my first ride on the Hogwarts Express."

"Well," interrupted a busty witch with a face pock marked from Dragon Pox. She pushed the trolley right near the door and Albus' mouth watered, even though he had eaten a massive breakfast-Mum had insisted "You sure couldn't, I could tell your father that, my love. None of my first years ever have. Now, what'll be?"

"Two caludron cakes," Albus said eagerly, "And some toffee. Oh and a cup of tea and a bottle of butterbeer, please."

"What about for you, my dear? What'll be-if your friend hasn't put you off your food, hey?"

Scorpius just smiled. "Just a cup of tea and two bottles of butterbeer-I'm more thirsty than hungry at the moment, thank you."

Despite Albus ordering more he did, Scorpius was more than happy to pay for exactly half and to let the busty witch bustle along to the next carriage. Albus looked down at his cake.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Albus offered. "It's really good, and it's a long ride, you know."

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm fine, I promise. Beside, I can't stand sweets, I never could-I really only like Blood Pops and some of the Bertie Bots Beans, and even then I only pick out my favorites, as you well know."

Albus nodded-it was nice, knowing something about Scorpius before actually going into school together. It made it so that they were actually best mates-not just telling each other so that they wouldn't be lonely until they arrived at school and school started and the sorting broke them up.

The sorting.

"Scorpius," Albus asked. Scorpius was leaning against the windowsill, and despite what his father said, he looked sort of drowsy. "Have you given any thought to what house you're going to be in?"

"No," Scorpius sighed. "I don't want to really. I don't want to know-I suppose I'll be a Slytherin, don't people end up where their parents were or something?"

Albus shrugged. "It can't always be that way-what if you've got two parents from two different houses, or what if you've got no parents that went to Hogwarts but went to foreign schools? I think it really has to do with you, like your own personality."

Scorpius toyed with the corner of his pillow. "I'm not sure I much like that answer, either, Al."

They neither ended up in Slytherin, and they both ended up in the same house.

So for that stubbing your foot was good luck. But they were Hufflepuffs. Albus looked at his tie warily, as they dined. It made him feel very much like a bee, or rather a large wasp, even though they were supposed to be badgers. Albus had always thought he'd end up in the _let me alone _house but everyone in Hufflepuff seemed friendly through the meals: Scorpius' cousin Vespasian who went by Ves and the other two boys in their year Harry Hurley-Zims who was called Zims and Declan Banning.

Oddly enough everyone seemed to go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw-after the war people put their children to work at their lessons and people generally seemed to become more ambitious all over again. Albus rolled his eyes. He was happy enough, he supposed, with his lot.

A chubby bloke with a face full of spots showed them up to their rooms and Albus pounced onto the bed beside Scorpius. Scorpius seemed relieved that he did.

"I've got a poster of Timothy Danby to put up," Scorpius said, taking out a roll of spellotape. Danby was the Appleby Arrows' star chaser. He had played for England ten years ago for the Quidditch World Cup and was a media darling.

"Oh," Harry Hurley-Zims said. He was Canadian and had been teased twice already for his accent and his travelling robes. "I heard his recaps on the _Toronto Wireless World of Sport_ - he looks like my Uncle Ned though."

Everyone laughed.

Someone knocked on the door. It was a girl prefect-she was chubby and oddly uncomfortable looking in her own skin, her hair worn in two plaits. Even Lily didn't wear her hair in plaits anymore and she was only nine years old. Albus wondered what had happened to the suave, good looking Hufflepuffs like Cedric Diggory that were always written about in Dad's histories. Perhaps they had all died there.

"Are you gents all decent?" the girl said, "Because if you are, it's lights out for your first night, I'm afraid."

"Aw," Declan tried to negotiate. "Please, miss, we're only getting to know each other."

The prefect looked a bit swayed but she shook her head. "I can't. Professor O'Reilly would have my wand if I let you boys stay up, and next year I want to be her apprentice. So it's lights out. _Nox."_

"Bloody cow," Zims said in a fake British accent and everyone erupted into laughter.

They all stayed up for a while, talking and laughing and generally taking the piss out of their first real night at Hogwarts, but soon enough they were yawning at every other word and burrowing deeper and deeper into the crisp sheets of their four poster beds. Albus was soon asleep, in that netherworld where he was not yet dreaming but still heavily asleep and in no way awake when he heard a creaking sound.

He turned his head. The moon was full and large outside, like a white coin illuminated by the _lumos _of a very powerful and distant wizard. And Albus should not be able to see it at all, because Scorpius's bed was in between his own and the window. But Scorpius' bed curtains had been drawn and the bed was empty, the black duvet and yellow sheets kicked to the foot of the bed.

The cold Scottish air was drifting in, and Scorpius had-had _left. _Albus felt suddenly afraid, but he daren't close the window-how could Scorpius get back in otherwise? Albus bit his lip and determined to wait up for him, to scold him for his stupidity, to warn him about prefects, professors, classes . . .

But Albus fell back to sleep, despite trying his hardest.

In the morning, Albus got up and got showered as quickly as possible. He could tell he was late-both Declan and Zim's beds were both undressed and hastily overturned as though they had both gone and rushed out of the dormitory in a mess of haste, without waiting to warn him or anything. Albus thought himself that that was a pretty poor show, but then again, maybe he was very late, himself.

Scorpius' curtains were tightly drawn about his bed. So Scorpius _had_ come back. Albus bit his lip. He really wanted to warn him to come down and eat breakfast, but at the same time he knew he couldn't chase after Scorpius as he had at home at Godric's Hollow-it had nearly got him into trouble there, and here it had the potiental to get him into serious trouble.

Still, just warning him couldn't do any harm . . .

Albus pulled back the sheets. Scorpius was asleep in his bed, the covers drawn up over his head as well-only one hand was showing-he was holding his stuffed crab, the one that said _I'm crabby. _ Albus bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing; no wonder Scorpius slept with the curtains drawn.

"Scorpius," Albus tapped him with some force. "Hey, Scorpius!"

Scorpius mumbled and turned away, snuggling into his stuffed animal.

Albus gave him a shake. "You've got classes, mate!"

Scorpius didn't move. Well, at least Albus could say he tried in case Scorpius brought it up, and if he did Albus was going to bring up in turn the fact that sneaking out at home and sneaking out at school were two entirely different things altogether.

Declan and Zims were downstairs at the Great Hall eating breakfast already. At the sight of Albus, Declan looked visibly relieved whilst Zims looked as though he wanted nothing more than to finish up his meal before the drama started.

"Hiya," Declan said. "Are you ready for Potions, mate?"

Albus struggled, eating a bit of sausage. He supposed one class the first day was as much like the others.

"He's just trying to make trouble, Al," Zims said with a dark look. "Don't you listen to Declan. He's got _theories."_

"About what?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Declan said. "He doesn't take potions, not with us. And he doesn't take DADA either. When he didn't wake up this morning on time Zims and I went and got a prefect. She said he had a _special schedule _on Healer's orders. Doesn't that strike you as funny, Albus?"

Albus slammed down his fork. "No it doesn't," he said fiercely. "Scorpius really is sick-his father almost didn't let him go to Hogwarts, and it was also because of swarmy little gossips like you, Declan Banning! And if you're going to judge, I'd like you to say what you've said to Draco Malfoy's face and see what he'd do to _you_!"

Zims laughed.

Declan turned white and put up his hands in a conciliatory fashion. "Listen, I'm sorry mate, it's just that I thought it was funny, that's all. I never heard of anyone ever having a special schedule at Hogwarts. But you're right, I shouldn't have said it in that way, I mean we don't even know each other yet."

"That's true," Albus said with determination. "We've none of us know _anything _about each other yet. So we should try to get along. Not pick on each other like the rest of them are going to do."

Albus gestured to the other tables with some force. Everyone knew that the other houses liked to think that Hufflepuff was the backwater of the social classes of Hogwarts, and it made it even more important for all the Hufflepuffs to stick together. Or so that horrible spotty looking bloke had said yesterday when they had settled in.

Classes were _classes_. Unlike Rose and Hugo, Albus, James and Lily had all been sent off to nursery school as soon as they were bathroom trained-Mum couldn't stand the constant crying of three toddlers at once, and so Albus had some experience with school, but not very much. All the professors were very tired looking, but Albus supposed that living with children as well as teaching them would drive anyone a little mad.

Just before lunch Scorpius slid into the seat beside him for History of Magic. He looked really rather tired, which Albus thought was his own fault-if he hadn't been out all last night, he wouldn't have been drowsy for his first class at eleven in the afternoon.

"Hello," Scorpius yawned. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing," Albus said, biting down on his instinct to scold, which ran pretty deep as both his Mum and Dad were both terrible nags. "We've old just gotten an orientation on the textbook."

"An orientation on the textbook?" Scorpius repeated. "I can't believe that-what how did it go-open book, flip pages, that sort of thing?"

Albus laughed.

At lunch Zims brought up Scorpius' schedule again, although not in the same manner that Declan did.

"You're must be the luckiest bloke in Hogwarts," Zims sighed over his pumpkin juice. "You take classes from eleven to two, not nine to four like the rest of us sorry indivuals."

Scorpius shook his head as he swallowed his bite of steak. "I'm really not so lucky. I have to take double Astronomy and double Arthimancy which means I get less time for Hogsmeade weekends in the future, nevermind the fact that in order to sit my NEWTs on time I have to take summer schooling with a private tutor."

"Merlin," Declan said sadly. "That must be the sorriest tale I ever heard since they cancelled _Midnight Terrors _on the WWN."

Albus looked up. "Why'd you come then, Scor?" He'd never asked Scorpius if it'd be that hard, or how much work he'd have to put in to attend Hogwarts as an ordinary student.

Scorpius just grinned back. "My best mate was coming. Besides, everyone goes to Hogwarts. I don't want to feel any different than I already am."

Albus was more than ready to put behind all the worry about Scorpius going out that first night, except that he still did it.

Albus pretended at first that he didn't notice. And just as before when he would will himself to stay awake for Scorpius and then fall asleep waiting, every night Albus would will himself to stay awake waiting for Scorpius to get ready to leave and catch him, but every night he would fall asleep, exhausted from the classes, and hanging around the common room with Zims and Declan and Scorpius himself.

He wasn't sure how Scorpius was doing it, himself, but of course Scorpius woke up at eleven and took classes on his own schedule. Albus tried to force down his resentment, but with every night that Scorpius snuck out and didn't tell him about it he felt the rift between them growing larger and larger.

Finally one night he made his mind up. As everyone was around the common room playing chess or exploding snap, Albus went and took a nap.

That night he felt the familiar cool night air.

Albus looked down. It wasn't such a large leap to the ground as he thought it might be, but he still closed his eyes as he jumped. Thankfully, Albus had taken one of the gas lights from the common room mantle with him-now he could see the small foot prints walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

Oh, Albus was going to _kill _Scorpius Malfoy if he found him alive.

The forest was like any forest in the darkness-utterly terrifying. Any sound Albus made was increased a thousand times. A brush against a bit of shrubbery made him gasp, a knee against a plant made his hand on the gaslamp tremble, a bird taking off in flight above made him want to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Why on earth did people think that going out into nature was fun or exciting? How had his own father done this when he was a first year, oh, right he was a Gryffindor and not searching for the maddest best mate alive-

Albus heard the sound of hoofs nearby and then the sudden, sharp sound of silence. He moved quickly, following where the sound had once been.

There was the animal, a horse it seemed, laying on the ground, and on top of it, _feasting _from it was some sort of horrible creature. Albus tried to look away but like all shocking sights his eyes couldn't be trained away, in fact the more he tried the more he noticed. The animal wasn't a horse at all, in fact it was a pegasus, a foal pegasus, Albus could see it's helpless fluttering wings as the creature held it down and fed from the middle of it's torso, cutting into it's body and spreading open it's flesh as though it were looking to get into it's very _bones-_

Albus couldn't see at first what the creature was that was feeding from the pegasus, obviously something magical and something Dark, but then he noticed that it had hands, small hands-the hands of a child. _Vampire_. In all the books his mother had read vampires were handsome seducers with dark hair and eyes who led the daughter of the home astray. This creature wasn't human at all-in fact it _devoured _the blood with relish, tearing into the foal until the poor fluttering wings gave out and twitched their very last.

Albus waited until the child Vampire looked up, wishing he had his wand. The blond hair was dripping red with blood but it was still recognizable, just like the pointed chin, unable to close due to the extended fangs.

Scorpius Malfoy stared at him, his feral eyes watching him as a cat would a mouse right before slashing it with it's claws.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Albus started to run. He ran so fast that the muscles in his legs began to burn and his chest began to ache and he got a knit in his side, and still he wouldn't stop. He ran so quickly that he dropped the gaslight and he watched it-terrified that it would start a fire and he'd be blamed for it, but it only rolled away, thankfully, back down into the forest bowels where Albus had seen the most horrifying thing of his whole life. As he ran all he could thing was _Scorpius-vampire Scorpius-vampire_ in this horrible chain that wouldn't end.

All of a sudden a mist descended around him. It was composed of thousands, perhaps millions of tiny gray particles that seemed to bob and weave in the midnight wind. As Albus watched them curiously, they reformed slowly, forming first just the shadow of a person, then their blurry mirror image, and then finally Scorpius was standing right in front of him, blocking his path.

"Al," Scorpius said sadly. "I think we need to talk."

"I don't think so," Albus said, trying stupid bravery for just his once. "You _lied _to me. You're a-a -" "Not technically," Scorpius shrugged. "Although you can call me a vampire if you want, Albus, I won't be offended. Gods know they're are worse things true about me."

Albus wasn't sure he wanted to know. In fact, he wanted to keep right on walking out of the forest and away from Scorpius while he still had his blood and his magic in his veins, but for the betrayal he felt. "Why'd you-why are you the way you are anyway? You're just a kid, like me? Who turned you?"

Scorpius looked at the ground. "A man," he sighed. "A lover of my mother's. My mother and father married for convenience, not for love. They both knew it, and they both accepted it. My father is-is a homosexual, but you can't tell anyone that, Albus-and my mother was involved in a scandal while she was at Hogwarts. So they married to cover up for each other. My mother would have a child for the Malfoy line, and my father would make her respectable again. Only my mother couldn't keep up the bargain."

Albus looked at Scorpius. "What do you mean?"

"My mother went to a dinner party with her sister in Chelsea, and they met a man there-my maker. My mother was seduced by this man, and she became his lover while she was pregnant with me. Only she didn't realize he was a vampire."

"What?" Albus asked. "How did she not know?"

Scorpius' mouth twisted. "They met only at night, from what I've heard. And also, vampires have glamours, it allows them to pass for mortals. My mother could have easily deluded herself. After a while though, she began to want more-and she met him at my father's house. My father caught them, and there was a-a scuffle. The vampire bled my mother dry because she was _too much trouble."_

"What about you?" Albus asked. "If she was pregnant, how come she didn't lose the baby?"

Scorpius looked away into the distance of the forest, as though he could see the dead foal. "My father kept her body under _stasis_ until someone could be found to save me. I was neither fish nor fowl at that point-not quite human, not quite a vampire. Everyone told my father that the magic inside my body was too conflicting, too instable, and I would probably die, or not survive very long."

"But he found someone," Albus said. "You're here."

"Yes," Scorpius said, a little mockingly. "So I am. My father got his son in the end. He found someone who could do some very dangerous magic and now am alive. But I need blood to survive, and sometimes it must be human blood as well."

"Do you-" Albus started. He wanted to ask _do you kill people, do you enjoy it, do you drink blood from people's necks, do you drink it all the time, do you wish you were a regular human, Scorpius? _but instead he just looked away, into the forest where the dead foal lay, and probably other animals as well that Scorpius had drank.

"If you're thinking it," Scorpius said wearily, "it's probably true."

Albus nodded slowly.

"I understand," Scorpius sighed. "If you don't want to be my friend anymore. But please don't tell anyone about tonight. A bunch of people have worked really hard to get it so that I can go to Hogwarts, and I know that even if you don't believe in me, you might understand that Headmaster Flitwick might not want it getting around that a vampire goes to Hogwarts."

Albus nodded back. Scorpius really was a Hufflepuff-he was ridiculously loyal to the school, and even to Albus. He had had the chance to hurt Albus, to even kill him and he hadn't, yet Albus could not get out of his mind the way Scorpius had looked when he was drinking the blood of that foal. It was hard to resign the way that cold-blooded creature seemed to move and act with the loyal, laid-back Scorpius who slept with a crab stuffie and supported the Arrows.

Albus didn't know what to do next.

For a while Albus avoided Scorpius. But it was hard to do so when there was only the four of them in the dorms and the rest of Hogwarts seemed so vast and unattractive to the first year Hufflepuffs. The only people Albus truly knew well enough to talk to were his family, Scorpius' Greengrass cousin who was also a Hufflepuff and that was it, really. And he did not want to share Scorpius' secret, for much the same reasons Scorpius had told him that night-it was not just Scorpius' but so many other people's as well-if he was to reveal everything, there would be no way to go back and be friendly again.

But now that he knew everything, things became so much more _clear. _During lunch Scorpius was often groggy and barely alert, but by mid-afternoon classes and dinnertime he was awake and alert again-it was almost as though he was properly nocturnal, but not actually-Albus knew he slept a somewhat normal schedule, although he tended to sleep in in the weekends until nearly one.

Scorpius also barely ate, but he did eat-he liked meats, Albus saw him dig into chicken and turkey and the pheasant they were offered as well as lamb, but when it came to the veg and sides he tended to pick at it-bits of this, bits of that. Albus had no idea why-maybe his digestive system was different, he hardly knew. Scorpius also tended to eat a good deal more at lunch time than a dinner, which he picked.

But other things remained _unclear._

While Scorpius watched him warily for signs that he would either go _veritas_ and reveal his secret to everyone, Albus wanted so much to see signs that Scorpius was not the best mate he thought he was. But instead he found nothing. Scorpius was exactly the same-on game nights he monopolized the wireless in the common room to listen to the Arrows, he grinned much more than he frowned, and he liked picking out the best Bertie's Bots Beans and tossing the rest on someone's head.

Albus still couldn't get the sight of him drinking that foal to death out of his mind, though-and yet he almost could.

Scorpius trotted down to the common room that weekend as everyone who could not go to Hogsmeade played games, drank butterbeer or sat around catching up on homework.

"I've got four feet in Astronomy," Scorpius sighed. "I'd _kill _to be able to get out of it somehow."

Albus inwardly winced at the idea of Scorpius drinking the blood out of poor fat Professor Newsborn until her thick neck snapped like an uncooked noodle.

"You can get out of it," Zims said easily, watching Declan's strategy as they played checkers as the chess set was occupied by two fifth years doing an Artimancy project on probability. "Just tell your father you're over taking doubles."

Scorpius laughed. "Ah yes, that's what I'll do- write my father, and tell him I'm giving up on something. And he'll say _giving up? Scorpius, my boy, we don't give up in this family, when we find a bridge with enemies on it we cast incendio, when we are without a wand we kidnap a wandmaker and have him make us one, when we are-"_

"Alright!" Declan laughed. "We get it, you're father is a pompous old git, which makes sense as he's a conservative MP. What about you, Albus, what are you going to be doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really," Albus said, with a shrug. After dinner he had done all his homework for the week so that it wouldn't pile up and his weekends would be free.

"We should go exploring," Zims said. "See if we find any hidden rooms or secret passage ways leading to lost treasure."

Declan threw a throw pillow at his head, scattering the checkers pieces, which grew little arms and legs and scuttled away underneath the sofa. "We're not going to find anything but a load of doxies, cobwebs and in the end a host of detentions for ourselves."

Scorpius laughed. "Next to the phrase _wet cloak_ is a photo of you, mate."

Albus secretly agreed with Scorpius, but at the same time he had no desire to go on any more exploratory adventures at midnight through Hogwarts-inside, or outside with Scorpius. Even though he hadn't made up his mind to trust his friend again, nearly wanted to jump up and warn his new mates as well, and that would never do.

No, what Albus needed to do was settle this matter once and for all, and this weekend would be the perfect time-if Scorpius, Declan and Zims would be off on an adventure of some kind.

"You are being sort of a wet cloak, mate," Albus said, egging along the situation. "Why not go just to the places everyone does then-like the pitch, the Greenhouses, and the lot? You can't really get in trouble like that."

"Yeah," Zims nodded gleefully, "And if we get lost along the way sneaking into Professor Barton's potion stores well, that would just be too bad, wouldn't it?"

"We wouldn't go there," Declan said, on the verge of rushing off to a prefect and tattling all he heard. "Would we?"

"No, you squib," Scorpius grinned. "He's just taking the piss. What about you Albus-are you coming along?"

"No," Albus murmured into the armrest. He was avoiding Scorpius, that much was true, but he couldn't directly give some one the cold shoulder either-he'd seen his mother and father play those types of games far too often throughout the years to make him feel like it would do either of them a spot of good.

Declan, Zims, and Scorpius soon went off and Albus had time to formulate his plan about what he was going to do about his friendship with Scorpius. If he was going to decide one way or the other if he wanted to stay friends with Scor he had to know more about what Scorpius was-and he couldn't even say it in his head yet, but he could certainly read about it, couldn't he?

And why not at Hogwart's library, which was the largest in all of Scotland?

The library wasn't very full during the weekend, as it was still early in the year and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. There were a few couples cuddling along the tables and in the stacks, and at one table James was laying out three exploding snap cards and betting his friends gold that he could figure out which would explode first. He waved at Albus and Albus rolled his eyes and waved back.

"Hello," said a very self important teenage girl with a downturned nose and mouth pushing a cart full of books and scrolls. "First year, are you?"

Albus didn't really see it as a question, so he didn't really answer. The girl wasn't wearing her uniform, as it was the weekend Albus supposed she had the right, but her haughty expression marked her as a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin by nature.

The girl huffed. "Ugh," she said, levitating a heavy stack to a very high shelf with rather good skill. "I hate when Madam Lawrence leaves me in change while she goes off to-" the girl made the universal sign for _drink drink_. "It means I get stuck with the first years, the trouble makers, and the snogging and shagging couples all weekend."

Albus couldn't fault her the truth; he'd noticed the same thing-it was rather the nasty way she had of putting it.

"I just want to know where the magical creatures section is," Albus said, imitating the way his mother spoke to waiters and the domestic help when they went on their rare vacations. The girl looked at him a little more carefully then.

"Depends on the books," she said, hefting the rolls of parchment onto the librarian's desk. "If you're looking for domestic creatures or Muggle creatures, they're in _home life _alphabetized by animal. If you're looking for outdoor wildlife, they are listed by rank closest to wizardry in the section called _Creatures of the Wild._ Anything else, wait for the librarian. And do ask your brother to stop placing bets here."

Albus looked at her, shocked. "Who _are_ you?"

The girl fixed him with a mighty stare. "Go read."

Albus walked his way toward the section the Howard girl so ungraciously had provided. There was a couple holding hands and talking in _creature husbandry _but since Albus had no interest in farming thankfully he didn't have to disturb them at all. The section on vampires themselves was very small-a few shoddy tomes with names like _Leech or Lechers: the Vampire in Plays and Wireless Programmes _Albus avoided those and finally found one he thought could be of some use, a small book called _Common Misconceptions about Vampires and their Ilk._

Albus sat himself at the back of the library and began to read.

_The vampire _began an excerpt _is a keen hunter due to it's ability to blend in with humans in a capacity not seen by most other creatures. Hampered by few restrictions, much like the werewolf and the veela, the vampire can assimilate at night and adapt to wizarding customs with veritable ease._

Albus wondered what sort of restrictions Scorpius would have, since he could walk out at day. Certainly he was nearly exhausted in the afternoons, but Albus could see no others. Maybe it was some sort of vampire secret then?

_Vampires can not be repelled by garlic, or Muggle religious symbols _the book went on to say. _Although they find both highly offensive to the senses, and will take great measures to avoid being too near them-_

"What are you reading?" James said, leaning over him.

"Nothing," Albus said shortly, slipping the book underneath the table and placing it on his lap. "Just going to get out my parchment to start up my Care of Magical Creatures Essay. Are you done taking bets, then?"

James grinned. "I make six galleons, that's what-before Whitewater figured out that I'd been rigging the middle deck by slapping it against the table before hand."

"Bad luck," Albus said, even though he rather thought James had it coming. One of these days James was going to cross a Slytherin or worse and he wasn't going to be able to charm his way out of the situation. And Albus dreaded being dragged into a fight for his brother's rather tarnished honor.

"Win some, lose some," James said. "You really don't have to swot as a first year, Albus-only the Ravenclaws and the Huff-sorry, mate, I didn't mean it."

"Right," Albus said shortly. James had the wonderful habit of saying the one thing that could make Albus feel both annoyed and entirely useless as a human being.

James bit his lip. "Want to come out and play Quidditch with Paul Thomas and I? We were going to round up some people, but you can tag along if you like-"

"No," being your older brother's tag along went beyond being a Hufflepuff who swotted up on weekends. Albus looked away miserably out the window. He should have just tagged along with Scorpius, Declan and Zims on whatever adventure they were on, and just asked Scorpius all this face to face.

James shrugged with a brilliant smile and then went off.

When Albus got back to the common room it was entirely empty except for a few fifth years Albus did not recognize except for the prefect girl with the plaited hair. Albus climbed upstairs to the first year dorm and shut the door and climbed on his bed. He still didn't know what to think or feel about Scorpius, but he did know that his friend was surrounded by people every day at school, and many powerful wizards and witches as professors, and yet he never-never touched them. If Scorpius _had _to survive on -blood, Albus forced himself to think mentally, then he certainly wasn't a real danger to other people.

But why?

The door slammed open and Scorpius walked in, his white-blond hair standing up every which way, and netted with cobwebs. He swiped at his nose irritably with the back of his hand and then looked at Albus uncertainly.

"Are Declan and Zims back yet?"

"No," Albus said. "Weren't you two together?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. "Well, we started together, but we ended up going down this long passageway which ended up going bloody no where when the room started spinning and spinning. Then Zims and Declan started fighting about going right or left or back and I just-"

"Used your senses?" Albus guessed, trying not to put that in the nastiest voice possible, and only let out the curiosity that was burning inside.

Scorpius turned a bit pink. "Well, that and I could see our foot prints leading back the way we came on the floor-the Headmaster really needs to hire a cleaning crew as well as house elves the state of the castle is utterly appalling."

"But can you?" Albus persisted, wanting to understand.

"Can I what?" Scorpius asked.

Albus stared off at Declan's photo of his mum, dad and two little sisters. "You know," he said stupidly. "Sense people."

Scorpius laughed. "I suppose you've been reading some rot somewhere. Yes, I can sense people, but not their secrets or their thoughts, and I can't read minds or sense you any quicker if I drank-" Scorpius coughed uncomfortably. "Anyway, you know the feeling you get when someone's standing behind you, and you know they're there, right before you're about to turn round and face them?"

"Yes," Albus said.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's like that. But stronger. And sometimes emotions if someone's really upset. Go on Al, you want to ask me something else, don't you?"

Albus blushed-he wanted to ask have a million things, it was the asking that was suddenly so impossible. "Is it true what they say," Albus began hesitantly. "That things like Churches and garlic and all of that can ward off, well, you."

Scorpius looked suddenly sort of serious, and very sad, his pink mouth downturned into a little pout. Albus thought if someone wanted to create an army of vampires the best way to do it was probably hundreds of spoilt Hogwarts students who could storm anywhere and demand anything based on their parent's pedigrees anyway.

"There's ways to repel vampires," Scorpius sighed. "Just like some things repel people-like bad body odor." Albus laughed. "But if you're asking if it'll work with me, then no, Albus, it won't, because I have a more serious and horrible weakness."

"What?" Albus asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Scorpius mouth tilted up at a mornful angle. "I'm going to die, Albus-I'm human, just like my father. So I don't have quite as many jazzy killer vampire traits and a load of wizarding drawbacks. I wish you wouldn't think this is fun, you know-"

Scorpius went to stand up, and Albus put out a hand. Scorpius' wrist was just as cool as ever, but underneath was the steady strum of a pulse.

"I don't," Albus said. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Have you started the reading for Muggle Studies yet?"

* * *

><p><em>AN Hmm, is Scorpius telling the whole truth . . . Maybe, or maybe not, but remember everyone in this story has got some secrets along the way . . ._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Reviews are love, and thanks for reading :D_

Chapter 7:

_Dear Al:_

_Father, Uncle Blaise and I are off to New Orleans since Parliament is out for the summer recess. It's also because of you-know-what, or that which we never speak. I've never been to the American South, but Uncle Blaise says the food is very good. We'll see. Did you get a ridiculous letter from Declan? He says he' s spending the summer 'helping his mum and dad move.' I wonder what Zims would think?_

_Your best mate, Scor_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Scor:<em>

_Lucky sod! The last trip I had was a weekend in Lyme and I only got to go because Hugo got sick and Uncle Ron didn't want to lose the fare on the portkey. How's the States? I bet things are very grand there-don't drive the natives too restless at night, if you know what I mean. _

_Your bored old chum, Al_

_PS: I got a letter from Zims in Canada and he got the same letter from Declan! He said Declan was so hopeless he'd toss a drowning man a brick and keep the gillyweed. Haha!_

* * *

><p>Lily knocked twice on his door. Albus knew it was Lily because James never knocked except on the loo, Mum just shouted <em>coming in <em>and Dad rarely came into their rooms at all. Albus liked that about Lily. Sometimes she seemed as empty-headed as anyone else in the house, but at the same time she had a better understanding of compassion and respect than anyone else except Scorpius. Which made so little sense since Scorpius was . . .

"Can I come in?" said Lily's soft voice.

Right. Albus smacked himself internally. He should have answered Lily. "Come on in, Lils."

As soon as Lily opened the door Albus could clearly hear the noise going on down stairs. Someone had dropped a dish and it had something wet on it. Dad was saying something rather loudly and Mum something sarcastically. The wireless was on the news, but either of their parents had put in on so loudly to cover the din that the soothing baritone of Lee Jordan almost seemed as offensive as the muck downstairs.

"Sorry," Lily said, looking at the two duvets Albus had taken from the linen closet to stuff underneath the space between the door and the floor. On the floor Albus had put out Mum's old exercise mat which she no longer used, as well as an old rug which he and James had stained rather badly the time they had tried to make fingerpaints using the potions in Mum's apothecary cabinet.

"It's alright," Albus sighed. "Just-let's shut it again and stuff the duvets back."

Lily nodded, pushing the blankets back under the door. When she was through, she laid down carefully on Albus' bed.

"It must be very bad for you," Albus said, feeling sorry for her. When he was at school it was so easy to forget all about Mum, Dad and their endless drama. But Lily still had to deal with it-everyday and now completely alone.

"It's not so very bad," Lily sighed. "Dad's hardly ever around, and when it's just Mum and I it's rather nice-I feel a little like a princess when she takes me round the shops, you know? It's worse when you and James come back."

"Why?" Albus asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Oh," Lily said, twisting her ginger ponytail. "It's not you-don't worry. And it's not even Jamie's silly games. It's only that when all three of us are here Dad and Mum act like they have to play perfect families and impress. I guess that's why we're going to see Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur tomorrow."

Albus nodded shortly. He hadn't forgotten about going over to Aunt Fleur's and Uncle Bill's cottage in the Cotswolds. In fact, he was positively dreading it. Mum only went because Uncle Bill was her oldest brother and she couldn't exactly say no to him without offending his formidable wife-a fact she went on and on about in great length, even in front of Dad, who only laughed mockingly. As for Albus' sake, with Victoire and Dominique spending the summer in the South of France with friends it meant that only Louis was there-someone he always planned to avoid.

"You're thinking of Louis," Lily said, twisting the ends of her hair and then making them lay flat. "Why?"

"He hates me," Albus states fiercely. While the rest of the family pretended that Louis' pranks were nothing more than harmless jokes, Albus thought that Lily at least would have understood and been on his side.

Lily looked at him with preternatural understanding and sympathy in her soft doe eyes. "One day you'll come to understand him," she said. "But by then it'll be far too late, I think."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, setting aside Scorpius' letter on his desk for a moment to go to Lily's side.

"Nothing," Lily grinned. "They've stopped fighting. Let's just go pack before Mum starts up again."

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's cottage was rather pretty and large, with a lovely stretch of garden on either side that had once been the space for bluebells and daffodils as well as roses grown on a bower. But Uncle Bill had been transferred to Gringotts France soon after the war ended because he and Aunt Fleur were fluent in two languages, and since Aunt Fleur had family in Provence they had re-settled there, though they had kept the cottage for a family home and for holidays.

As soon as they walked in it was Aunt Fleur sister Gabrielle that greeted them. Gabrielle was not much younger than Fleur but had never married-Aunt Fleur said it was because she hadn't found the one for her. Albus couldn't see why; she was lovely and kind, with golden hair and a dazzling smile that made one feel giddy.

"Hello," Gabrielle grinned. "Eet is everybody, no? 'arry, 'ow are you?"

"Good, good," Dad lied. He had fought with Mum up until the moment they had picked up the ratty old shoelace that was the portkey. "Where's Bill?"

"In zhe study, I'm sure." Gabrielle tinkled.

Behind her Aunt Fleur was greeting Mum on her chintz patterned couch. On the walls were still life paintings of fruit and scenes of raining buildings and other nonsense. Albus assumed it was because Aunt Fleur had taken all the portraits with her to France, or she really couldn't stand people talking on her walls altogether.

"Ah, zhe rooms," Aunt Fleur said. "You will 'ave to share, I am so sorry. Zhere isn't much space, eet is only a cottage."

"Not at all," Mum smiled over her up of tea. "Just tell us where we'll be and we'll be happy to be there."

"Good," Aunt Fleur said, and unlike Mum she didn't bother much with hiding her insincerity. "I thought zat James and Louis would share since zey are closer in age, and zen Lily and Albus could take the other spare room zhat was zhe girls'."

Albus inwardly cheered. He knew that James didn't get on too much with Louis either but honestly at least now he was out of Albus' hair, and James could always charm or weasel his way out of any situation, unlike Albus. And sharing a room with a girl for a fortnight wasn't exactly his idea of a grand time of it, but Lily was quiet and respectful and that was more than Albus could say about his entire family.

Albus decided to write Scorpius about the whole matter.

_Dear Scor,_

_I've just settled in to visit my mad French aunt and my cousin the frog prince. Things here are dismal and boring and the whole family's idea of fun is playing chess while staring daggers at each other. _

_Wish you were here to sneak in my window, but Lily's a good substitute._

_Have fun in New Orleans,_

_Al,_

Mum, Aunt Fleur and Gabrielle were holed up in the little kitchen of the cottage, making breakfast for the three of them. Louis had deliberately taken the seat furthest from Albus and was sitting with a firm scowl on his face and his nose turned up, and arms crossed, as though his mother had forced him to eat a meal with a rabid crup across from him. Albus _hated _him.

"Oh Ginny," Aunt Fleur said as though she had forgotten Mum even existed in the universe. "I 'ad forgotten to mention zhat I 'ad invited Ron, 'ermione, and zheir children over zhis afternoon for a little picnic. I 'ope that you don't mind zhat I nominated us for zhe cooking- poor 'ermione she is so very 'opless at zhat, isn't she?"

"Not so very hopeless," Mum said, jumping to Aunt Hermione's defense, even though she had said much the same thing or worse any time Aunt Hermione had made a dish for a family dinner. "But I suppose you're right."

"That's a great idea Maman," Louis said with a little smirk. "Do you think we can play a game of Quidditch? Seekers and Chasers?"

"I do not know," Aunt Fleur sniffed. "Zhis was supposed to be _dignified."_

Albus wondered if she was aware that dignifed and the Weasleys didn't really go together at all.

"Oh please, Aunty," James put in, turning on his charm full blast. Sometimes Albus wondered if Jamie was part-Veela and he got delivered to the wrong house. For all his faults James could charm a Dark Lord into giving up his wand, while Louis, who was Veela was the most repulsive person he had ever met.

"Oh all right," Aunt Fleur sighed, caving under the weight of her son and James' pleading.

Dad and Uncle Bill set up the hoops for the modified Quidditch game. Since there weren't enough players to play a full game they were going to play with one seeker and two Chasers each. Lily and Albus usually played seeker at home and James played Chaser, but for this, James decided to play Chaser with Louis, and Albus would play Chaser as well, so that Rose and Lily could both play seeker. As usual Hugo did not want to play at all, and had to practically be forced, as his nose firmly stuck in a book.

"How should we do this so that it's fair?" Dad asked.

Albus had played Quidditch with all his cousins before so he knew one thing about Louis-and that was that he would play dirty. In a modified game the family usually eliminated the two Beaters and the Keepers so goals were scored simply by getting the Quaffle into the other teams hoops. There was no real action down below on the pitch as the seeker searched so the games tended to go quickly, which was just as well since the adults were getting pissed on ale and firewhisky on the back garden.

Lily was a good flyer, as Albus knew, and she almost had a sixth sense of where Rose was going to be next-but that almost made sense, since she, like Albus, had been playing the same family members over and over her whole lifetime. The game was pretty close-despite Louis' attempts at distraction Albus had the better skill, and Rose was far too distracted by James' cat-calling and Uncle Ron's yelling or coaching if you will- to actually have her head in the game.

Albus was avoiding swinging his arms in Hugo's face when he saw Louis swarmy grin firmly in face hovering far too near himself. He had just enough time to put his hand in front of his face before he spun off of his broom and the garden went black.

"He's got a concussion," Albus recognized the voice of Healer Finnegan. Healer Finnegan was one of Dad's old mates from school and had been the family healer for as long as Albus could remember. He opened one eye and could see the nauseating color of Healer Finnegan's lime green uniform. "And his wrist has been broken in three places. He'll need a cast, Harry."

"A cast?" Dad asked. "What about skelegro?"

Healer Finnegan didn't speak-maybe he was shaking his head. Albus didn't dare open his eyes though; the world was swimming and his head was positively _splitting. _"If it was just a superficial fracture," the Healer continued. "Then I'd be able to manage it. As it is, he basically ground his bones into dust-what were you lot playing with- adult equipment?"

"I told the boys to take the children's lot out of the storage cabinet," Uncle Bill said, bewildered. "I can't imagine how this could have happened."

"Well who took out the Quaffles," Mum hissed.

"I saw Louis take it out along with a load of stuff," Hugo said with a shrug in his voice. "I didn't think anything of it, since I was so far away I couldn't tell it wasn't child weighted."

_Louis_-if Albus could he would rise out of this bed like an Inferi and kill him. He had taken out adult sized Quaffles and nearly bashed Albus' brains out the other side of his skull. Was he totally _insane? _Around him the family was now arguing, some were saying that it was an accident (Albus wondered how since it adult Quaffles were twice as heavy as a child-weighted one) and others saying that it had been a deliberate attempt to hurt him-well that person was mainly his mum, bless her.

"Enough," Healer Finnegan said, sounding very tired and much like he'd like a pint. "Al needs to sleep and I need to get home to my wife. So let's leave him to rest now, alright?"

_Dear Al,_

_I'm sorry that your cousin tried to kill you (gosh that sounds positively morbid). Don't worry I understood Lily's handwriting. Tell her hello for me, even though we've never met, now we almost have-haha! I'm back in dreary old Wiltshire now but I miss the States-Uncle Blaise was right and all the food was wonderful._

_I've bought you a present, see you back at school._

_Scor._

"You didn't take the train up," Zims accused with false mornful grace, throwing himself backwards on his bed in a false faint. "Ah, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, home of soggy oatmeal and hard mattress, how I have missed ye."

"No," Scorpius grinned. "My father bought my Uncle Blaise a flying car for his birthday this strange Bentley- Uncle Blaise was obsessed with for months. Anyway, they found it the States and apparated it back piece by piece and hired some sort of Muggle born scientist or something to _accio _Humpty Dumpty back together again. The best part was my grandmother rushing down from the Morning Room screaming 'my azaleas!' at Father because they were working in the gardens!"

"Lucky," Declan whistled. "I spent the whole summer sleeping or listening to the wireless, I'm sure."

"So am I," Zims said to general laughter. "And Al with a broken wrist and me up at my Gran's while she asked if I was a good little boy all year and fed me toffee that locked my jaw nearly shut."

"How is your wrist?" Scorpius asked kindly. "Does it hurt still?"

"No," Albus shook his head. "It sort of aches a little, but it I've got some more pain potion for another week."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Declan asked. "I mean there's teasing and taunting, and then there's that-what's _wrong _with him?"

Albus wondered that himself every day. Instead he just shrugged. The room went sort of mornfully quiet and then Zims threw a pair of balled up socks at Declan's head. Everyone had to laugh after that. Scorpius had once said, one night that he had slipped in and he and Albus were alone, that Declan needed two mouths so he could stick both his feet in it and then be blissfully silent all the time.

"You promised us a pressie, Scor," Zims said in a way he thought was charming, but only reminded Albus a little too much of James.

"Go on,"Albus said, even though he knew Zims needed no encouragement. "What's in there?"

Scorpius unravelled a tissue paper roll that had long strands of sparkling lady's necklaces. Albus thought it was a rather strange and gaudy gift-these necklaces looked so much like paste that they put his mum's to shame, and some of them had little clown's faces on them, mockingly.

"What's this then," Albus asked as Scorpius tossed them around.

"Oh, Scorpius said, his grey eyes lit with excitement. "The Muggles in New Orleans give these during Mardi Gras, it's right before their week of I assume fasting begins but no one fasts anymore, or I hope not-that'd be barbaric. Anyway on that night all the Muggles, wizards, creatures everybody in town goes entirely mad and drinks too much and the women in the town take off their tops on balconies, there are quite a lot of balconies there-"

"Wait," Zims said eagerly. "They take _off _their blouses?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, the Muggle Aurors look the other way, it's how it's always been done. Anyway, women that show off their-well, you know-they're given these beads. The men toss them at them and cheer."

Zims looked at Scorpius with new reverence. "Did you see any women's bits, then, Scor?"

Scorpius turned a bit pink and laughed. "Merlin, no! My father would have warded me up in a closet and thrown away his wand first-anyway my vacation was too far after, I think this is around the time of Beltane, Uncle Blaise says."

Zims tossed his beads on Declan's bed. "Show us yer goods, my lady!"

"Oh, give over," Declan said, turning bright red and running into the common room.

Albus laughed and looked at Scorpius. "This is going to be a good year, isn't it?"

Scorpius nodded, his hair wild from shaking his head so vigorously. "The very best, mate."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Much love to everyone who is alerting this story (is that a word lol I dunno) reading, or has reviewed- I'd send you those awesome scratch and sniff stickers if I could. I miss those hehe._

Chapter 8:

Albus tossed from side to side on his bed. The heat was so bad that he was sweating even laying still, and despite Mum's best attempts at cooling charms the rooms would go humid and muggy as soon as she set her wand down. Albus yawned deeply, giving up the attempt at sleeping. Last year, his second at Hogwarts had been so much better than his first, and being the only one in on Scorpius' secret made it seem as though he was the a member of a very select club with very few members.

With a huff Albus got up and patted down the hall to throw some cold water on his face for at least a moment's cooling off, but Dad was in there-Albus could tell as he was singing the Hogwarts school song rather off key.

When Albus got back to his room he saw that Scorpius was sitting on his bed in a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Merlin," Scorpius said. "It's hotter than hades out there, I'll tell you what-I almost dropped twice because of it."

"Can't you just-" Albus sort of shimmied as though he was going to disappear into the carpet and then wiggled himself back up again. Scorpius put a fist into his mouth to control his laughter.

"Shove over," Albus said irritably, not enjoying being the butt of the joke when it was so hot out, even if he had set himself up for it. "Well-_can't_ you?"

Scorpius shook his head and took the glass of water that Mum had laid out by Albus' bedside and drank deeply from it. Albus watched Scorpius drink with strange intensity-the way his throat bobbed and his head swayed just to the right a little as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand-before he cleared his throat and looked away. There was just something not _on _about noticing the way your best make drank water. But lately Albus had noticed little things like that, and he'd no idea what it meant. Probably that he shouldn't spend all his summer holidays up at night talking with Scor Malfoy.

"No I can't," Scorpius sighed. "It's too bloody hot out for all that."

"For all what?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked at him as though he was Declan, which was _really _offensive. "To do that bit, transformation-reformation. It's as hot as the sun out and I can't even think."

"Why do you go out at night then?" Albus hadn't ever asked. Ever since he had discovered about Scorpius' secret they had practiced a rather strategic habit of not talking about it, but Albus was a bit curious.

"Instinct." Scorpius said as shortly as he could-which was barely curt by anyone else's standards. Obviously it still wasn't the best topic for conversation then.

"Something's with you," Scorpius said, "You're not acting like yourself. You know I never like to talk about that, and so we never do, and you're bringing it up. And I dunno-you've been looking at me oddly lately."

"Haven't been," Albus cried in a high pitched voice which only made him seem more dishonest. "Anyway you're the one sneaking into people's bedchambers in the middle of the night, like a _creature _Romeo."

Scorpius bit his top lip. "If you didn't want me to come here anymore, all you had to do was _say_. Besides, I can see that I make you very uncomfortable, so I'll just go then-"

"No, it isn't that-" Albus cried, but he didn't know what it exactly _was_ with him around Scorpius anymore. Ever since this summer had started he had become so ridiculous in himself he felt like he was just spreading it around, like so much jam on toast.

But it was too late. Scorpius was gone in a cloud of embers out the window and Albus could only hope he got his concentration back enough to not lose a toe or something on the return journey to Wiltshire.

Albus and Scorpius had apologized to each other in two very terse notes by the time it came back for the Hogwarts Express, but Albus felt as though things weren't exactly the same between them anymore. Scorpius didn't come by the house, and that was the way that they had met, and without it Scor just seemed another Hogwarts schoolmate, not really that special except for his secret. Their third year was shaping up to be worse than their little blow up in the beginning of first.

"Don't worry," Lily smiled. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she had convinced Mum to cut her hair into a smart little bob. "You and your friend will make it up, I'm sure."

"I don't remember telling you about it," Albus said, puzzled.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe it was James-you know he listens at doors to hear all the gossip. Anyway, look, someone wants to talk to you."

It was Scorpius. He had let his hair grow out a little bit longer-it grazed the point of his chin now and without it cut so short he looked rather older than Albus, who still felt like a child, even though they were offically teenagers now. Albus supposed Scorpius would grow up faster than he would, even without his-his _situation. _Scorpius didn't have a mum, just lived with his dad and his lover and his grandmum in a huge old mansion out in Wiltshire, with some peacocks and servants. Albus felt so ridiculous that he blushed, and then he felt his face turn even redder because he had no idea why he was blushing.

"I should probably go and bother Hugo," Lily smiled. "Ask him about Ravenclaw in case I sort something other than Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Ta, Albus."

"Ta," Albus sighed.

"Hey," Scorpius said looking at his hands. Gone were the days Albus thought Scorpius was immortal or would stay forever eleven-he was one of the shortest boys in their year, but his hands were certainly larger than last term.

Albus nodded. "Hey."

"Listen, Sc-

"What I meant to-"

They burst into laughter. "I'm sorry about the summer," Scorpius shrugged. "I know we said sorry and all that, but it's better face to face. It was a horrible, hot day and I was crosser than two wands, so you know-"

"Yeah," Albus sighed. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what's come over me lately. I've been jumpy and irritable. Mum says it's the whole growing up thing but I really don't think it's that. I don't know what it is. I didn't want to make you feel bad by mentioning-or anything. Yeah."

Scorpius grinned and lifted one shoulder. "I guess that's that then. Why don't you come in the back of the train with Declan and Zims and me-we're going to look at Declan's granddad's old _Quidditch Weeklys _-you can't imagine what the equipment used to look like back then!"

Albus smiled back. "In a minute."

Scorpius rushed along ahead and Albus watched him leave. Outside the compartment window, acres of farmland rushed by at blurring speed and Albus watched it all with a rather strong pang in his chest. Though everything with Scorpius had been cleared away once again, Albus felt as though he was standing on the precipice of not only his puberty, but something else-and the other thing he both feared and thrilled him in equal measure.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Declan asked Zims over lunch.

Zims rolled his eyes. "Two feet of Astronomy-and I've a detention from DADA when Professor Howell caught me making fun of the way he holds his wand."

"I don't get it," Scorpius said, pouring out some more pumpkin juice. "How can the way someone holds their wand be funny?"

"That's because you don't take DADA," Albus said around a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding. He took out his own wand and held it from the tip of it's end bit and let his wrist go slack. Scorpius laughed so hard he nearly choked on his juice and had to be hit on the back twice by Declan before he waved his assistance off.

"Well," Zims said, once the din had gone down around Scor's near death-experience. "What about you, Al?"

"I've got the Astronomy, and Transfiguration," Albus shrugged. "Plus there's a game on the wireless, the Falcons are playing the Magpies, I'm going to have a listen in the common room-I already put myself on the list."

"Don't even bother asking me," Scorpius snorted, "I've got your assignments in Astronomy and the Arthmancy, then I sit it with the Ravenclaws as well, plus I have two feet of Charms that I haven't done-and if I manage all that and I'm not dead I'll probably have a listen to the game with Al, if only to boo."

Albus stuck out his tongue.

Declan looked mornfully around. "I know I'm _supposed _to be the boring one of this group ("Supposed?" cried Albus) but really, we're becoming so boring-and that's what they all mock us about, how boring we are! I wish-I wish-I wish-"

"Do stop wishing and tell us what you're wishing about," Zims said, which earned him a buttered scone to the head.

"I just wish we were fourth years already," Declan said to his potatoes. "Then we could go to dances and have Hogsmeade weekends, or even be bloody prefects and all that. Instead we're just still wee little first years playing at adults and I'm so bloody _bored._"

Zims rolled his eyes. "Look," he said. "if you're so bored, why don't you climb right up to the head table and tell the Headmaster that you were sorted incorrectly and that you'd like some kind of re-sorting. And while you're at it you can take Scorpius with you because if he isn't a Ravenclaw then I'm not a Hufflepuff."

"Oy!" Scorpius cried, affronted. "I'm happy with my house, and that bloody Hat didn't suggest to me once Ravenclaw, if you must know-"

"Ooh," Zims pounced on that. "Were _you _a lion at heart? I thought Albus for sure, but he was clean on and off with that hat, so what was it then, Scor-"

"Yes," Declan cried, looking far too interested. "Go on mate."

"Slytherin," Scorpius said. "But I told the Hat it should decide for me, and it said I was too _honest._"

Zims laughed. "An honestly cunning person-I love it! We should have that made onto a t-shirt by that owl order company, don't you think Albus?"

Albus crossed his arms. He knew why Scorpius was almost put in Slytherin and his cunning was nothing to joke about-not by Zims who thought that everything that didn't have a sticking charm holding it down was unbelievably hilarious. Scorpius was honest and true and decent and he _wasn't _a Slytherin-he was cunning because he needed to be-because he had to be to survive and it wasn't funny at all to make fun of him or anybody with part-creature blood like his father's ward, Teddy.

"Speaking of bores," Albus said stiffly. "This whole topic has become one giant one, don't you think so, Scor?"

When Scorpius smiled it was like the sun coming out after a thunderstorm, and Albus felt unbelievably warmed by it.

"Yeah," Scorpius said gratefully. "I totally agree."

Scorpius was lying on Albus' bed on his stomach with his Astronomy text open to an engraving of a black hole-or what Albus thought was one, he was pants at Astronomy. Albus was on the other side of the bed, leaning on the headboard, trying to read about toasters and how Muggles cooked bread in them but didn't burn it because of their electricity which he had to write a foot about, comparing it to cooking spells and heating charms before Thursday.

"Where's Declan and Zims?" Scorpius asked motioning with his quill and getting ink on his tie. "Bugger."

"Glad to know you're enjoying my company," Albus yawned. Toasters were bleeding dull instruments. It had been more interesting last year when they had covered music-Muggles had good music. "I think Declan went to study with some Ravenclaws and Zims is practicing flying with those Gryffindors he had detention with."

"Oh," Scor said peacefully, turning a page. "Do you suppose he'll make Chaser next year-Finley is going to graduate, after all?"

"Dunno," Albus said. The Hufflepuff team was actually really good, Albus thought it was because the Hufflepuffs by nature had an understanding of fair play and teamwork while Gryffindors always wanted to show off, Ravenclaws were always too busy swotting for Quidditch, and the Sytherins, their main rivals, overthought their strategy, making their game plays too cunning by far.

"Hey," Albus said, hitting on a point in his mind. "Why don't you try out Scorpius-you've got one of the best brooms in the dorm, and you've been flying since you were little!"

Scorpius shook his head, turning another page. "I can't-besides, I don't want to try out for chaser against Zims, that would be so mean, Al."

Albus sighed. "So then don't try out for chaser-try out against one of the upper years, like that spotty prefect or one of the girls none of us really know. Then you won't feel so bloody disloyal, you badger!"

Scorpius sat up and looked at Albus seriously. He opened his mouth and motioned to his normally sized incisiors. To any one else they would look entirely normal, but at Albus' close range he could see the differences-Scor's teeth were set a little more forward and protruding, and it looked as though he might have a dental problem, but if it was it was the oddest dental problem in creation, because his teeth were also stronger, and somehow _heavier _looking than the rest in his mouth-sort of like the canines in a crup's mouth. And the teeth were serrated, little edges like broken glass-or specially made knifes, ready to cut through flesh like butter.

Albus gulped and Scorpius closed his mouth with a sigh.

"People get hurt in Quidditch," Scorpius sighed again. "They fall and they _bleed _Al."

Albus nodded. He wished he could disguise his own fear-that he could get past it, and be a better friend to Scor, but he _was _afraid. Scorpius could hurt him so very easily- one day he could just slip and bite him and that would be that. He wished he was braver like the stories his dad used to tell him about Teddy's father and Dad's godfather and granddad going off and becoming animagi to keep Mr. Lupin company during the full moon. But he couldn't do that for Scor, could he? It wasn't possible to be anything more than mortal-to join Scor in any way would mean immortality and Scorpius didn't even seem to enjoy his half-life-in fact he could barely stand to talk about it.

"Scor," Albus tried. "Do you drink human blood-while you're in Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Scorpius mumbled, his face in his textbook. "In the infirmary, once a week."

A long moment passed. Finally Scorpius spoke.

"I wish I didn't frighten you so much," he said, picking up his textbooks and moving over to his own bed. "I wish you could see how I felt, so you would-you're my best mate, Albus."

"You're mine too," Albus said sadly, but he couldn't find the words to lie to Scorpius and tell him that he wasn't afraid-not when his whole body was still filled with nervous tension.

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope you are doing well in all your classes, and that you're studying hard and enjoying yourself. I've heard through your mother that you've become friendly with the Malfoy boy. Albus I warned you to take care of Scorpius Malfoy-please heed my warning. I know it may seem mean, but I only have your best interests at heart._

_Your old Dad._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Al,<em>

_How did you enjoy the crumb tart I sent you? Don't worry darling I didn't bake it-it was from the American Tea Room-your Aunt Luna took me there for my birthday. Maybe when you lot are home I'll take you if you are good. James told me you've made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I'm surprised but I suppose that means times are changing for the better-why don't you invite him over for your hols sometime?_

_Love from your Mum._

Albus crumpled both pieces of parchment in his hands. James. Bloody James went and told both Mum and Dad about his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy when the unspoken rule within the Potter siblings was that you never told Mum and Dad _anything. _Dad would take one stance, Mum would take another and then there would be a huge bust up-and a row worse than the last siege at Hogwarts.

James was sitting in the library with his cronies again-Max Sheffield, Paul Thomas and Rose was with them. Rose had the waistband of her skirt uniform rolled up so her skirt was even shorter than it need be and her hair was pinned back with two fluttering, twinkling glitter butterflies and Sheffield was looking into them like a bloke bewitched. Albus thought they were all a bit insane-James kept gesturing to the floor and Thomas kept sniggering and across the room a group of Slytherins was glaring as though plotting serious retribution.

"James," Albus hissed. "I need to talk to you."

"Al," James said genially. Whatever was going on had him in a good mood-two Ravenclaw girls nearby looked as though they were ready to swoon. "Why don't you sit with us? Shove over Thomas for Albus, won't you?"

Albus glared. Half the time James ignored him while they were at school and the other half James pandered to him as though his paying attention to Albus was doing him some grand favor. And right now, frankly, Albus wasn't in the mood. He crossed his arms.

"Don't bother, Paul," Albus said. "I'm going to talk to you in private, James."

James rolled his eyes but followed Albus to the stacks at the end of the library. That was the good thing about having siblings-at times you had dirt on them and even the older ones had to obey you. While Albus indulged in his inner Slytherin James frowned down on him from his paltry four inches more of height, tossing back his brown hair.

"Well," James drawled. "How did I ruin your life this week?"

Albus trusted the letters in James' face, which he read quickly.

James shrugged. "I don't see the trouble, unless you count Dad being a git-which isn't much of anything new. Mum seems alright with the news-you can have the little Malfoy round to tea now if you like-"

"Why do you always have to run your mouth to Mum, James!" Albus cried with immense frustration. If it had just been his secret-a friendship with a boy whose family had been on the wrong side of an old war, Albus wouldn't have cared, but _somehow _Dad knew Scorpius' secret and if Dad found out that Albus was hanging about with Scorpius and that they were best mates he'd cause so many problems for them-

James must have seen the worry on his face because he put a hand on Albus' shoulder with a firm grip.

"Sorry Al," James eyebrows knitted. "Mum always goes on and on asking who's your best mate since you never mention your friends in your letters home and I just told her one day so's she'd shut up about it. I didn't think they'd give you such grief about it."

"Ah well," Al grumbled, mollified. James had the oddest way of saying nonsense and being comforting. "You never do think, do you?"

James grinned. "Well, Lils is the brains, you know I'm the looks of this bunch."

"And what am I?" Albus frowned. "Not the brawn."

"Nah," James cuffed his head affectionally. "You're our ickle heart, Albie dear."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was playing Zims in chess and from the looks of it, losing rather badly. The two of them weren't actually playing either, so much as laughing into the chessboard, trying to find different ways of making their chess pieces die tragic deaths with maiming or horrifying accidents.<p>

"My queen's hung herself with her corset strings," Scorpius said with unnatural glee. "I lose, I think."

"Hey, Scor," Albus said. "Can I talk to you upstairs? In the dorm?"

"Sure," Scorpius said brightly.

Albus took out the letter from his father and showed it to Scorpius. Scorpius read it slowly, and his face went from mild surprise to acceptance. He handed the letter back to Albus without a word and sat down on his own bed quietly.

"You want to know what the letter is about," Scorpius said and Albus nodded.

"When I was little," Scorpius said. "About five or six, I don't remember exactly how old, in my house we had a giant swimming pool. It was grand-maybe one day you'll see it. Anyway it's drained now. Well, my cousin Vipsania-Ves's sister came over. It was Ves, Vipsania, their parents, Uncle Blaise, my father and I. I was so young then, and barely in control of my skills. You see, I had been to see many-_experts _to train me and they said I would be fine. I haven't had any accidents since I was a baby."

"But there was one," Albus prodded gently. Scorpius nodded, looking down at his trouser's seam. "Yes. We were taking turns leaping into the water and my cousin Vipsania was very close and I-I-well, you can guess. She lost some blood, not to much, and a private Healer was called, no one in the family wanted it to get out, we'd kept everything so private. But the Healer called the Aurors because she thought it was a violent act and should be reported. So your father came to the Manor, I think."

"Oh," Albus said lamely. He didn't know what else to think. The more he learned about Scorpius' dilemma, the more conflicted he felt. On one hand he wanted to be there for his best friend, in good times and bad, to protect him from the worst of things-even if the worst things turned out to be Scor himself. On the other hand he couldn't stomach what Scorpius had done as a person, and what was part of him-he couldn't reconcile the two parts to make them one whole.

And yet somehow he knew he would have to soon or he would risk losing Scorpius forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N This is the chapter where the ball starts rolling- from here on out it's pretty much one secret covering another until the last chapter, so I hope you'll stick around, give me loads of reviews and feedback and hopefully tell me what you loved and hated. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9:

"It's a really nice night," Albus said lamely, swinging on the old rope that Dad had hung with _incarcerous _from the old oak tree in their garden.

Scorpius nodded from where he sat, twisting two pieces of grass together quietly. Scorpius was quieter lately-and his letters were different as well. At first Albus thought it was because Scorpius hadn't had much to say; as he, his father and Uncle Blaise had only gone to the seaside for a weekend holiday this year, but it wasn't just that. It was as though some sort of incubus had drained all the humor out of Scor and only left him like this, walking through the motions of life.

"You know," Albus tried, pushing soft with his feet so that the swing didn't go very high. "You can tell me anything."

Scorpius laughed. It was a sort of harsh and brittle sound-like glass breaking or someone crying hoarsely when they were thirsty at the same time. It wasn't a sound Scorpius ever made, either.

"Can I?" he said softly. "Can I really tell you _anything _and you'll still be my friend?"

Albus tensed a little. There was something in the way Scor said it that made it sound like there was a hidden examination and Albus had already failed it miserably. He blushed and looked down at his bare feet, which he couldn't even see.

"I just want to be there for you," Albus tried. "I know I'm not the best mate all the time, Scor, but we're not none of us perfect and I-"

Scorpius sighed. "It's not you, Al. It's me. I- do you know Shaggy Antworp?"

"Yes," Albus said, confused. Shaggy Antworp was a Beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and he was called Shaggy because his real name was Tiberius Alexander, which everyone thought was only too cruel. He always hung about with Josh Park and all the girls fancied him on account of the hair-hence the name Shaggy-but Antworp really never had any time for anything but Quidditch, his hair, and his mates. Albus thought he rather had good priorities, barring the hair bit.

"What of him?" Albus asked, pushing off from the ground.

"He's gay." Scorpius said evenly, a little _too _evenly.

Albus nearly fell off his seat. "What? How are you sure?"

Scorpius was rolling his eyes or smirking, Albus was certain of that. "I _know_ Albus. Gods, sometimes you're really thick."

"Did Shaggy try and put the moves on you or something?" Albus couldn't imagine that-well, actually he sort of could. Scorpius was rather good looking, if one went in for blokes and blondes, and grey eyes, and Albus shouldn't really be thinking about his friend like that at all, it was _not _on-

"No," Scorpius laughed. "You daft sod. I know he's gay, because _I'm _gay, Al. Also I saw him and Josh Park kissing in the library after hours once."

"Oh," Albus said, not sure what else to add. What else could he say? Scorpius was gay-like his father was. Did it run in the Malfoys, or was it some sort of thing he felt all on his own, all because he fancied some bloke? Could Albus even _ask_ that-it seemed so personal, so private, and yet Scorpius was confessing this to him, like it was some burden he had to get off his chest and out into the world-Albus couldn't understand, but he wanted to, he wanted to sympathize at least a little for Scorpius, but he didn't _know _- he didn't know anything, and it felt as though someone had hit him over the head and he suddenly saw the world as a different and strange place, and he was struggling to keep up.

"You're cross with me," Scorpius sighed.

"I'm not," Albus said stupidly. "I just-I wish I understood."

Scorpius grinned, his teeth very white in the moonlight.

"You're not like Zims chasing everything in a skirt," Scorpius said, with a laugh in his voice. "Or even Declan, who spent all last term staring down Professor Harding's blouse in Arthimancy. I think maybe you'll find someone you'll fancy and then you'll understand what I mean, Al. Fancying is fancying, you just sort of look and your brain goes off-or something."

"Or something," Albus laughed. "So, do you fancy someone, Scorpius?"

"I did," Scorpius said in a very low and sad voice. "But there wasn't a chance in hades for it, so I let it go, mate."

"Well, Shaggy Antworp is an idiot," Albus shrugged. "They'll be other squid in the Black Lake, as the saying goes."

Scorpius laughed. "There's only one squid in the lake, you moron."

* * *

><p>"Post!" Mum hollered. This summer hols seemed like the longest in history of schooling to Albus. He wanted nothing more than to get back to school and to see if fourth year could be any better than third year. Zims had made chaser and Declan was sure to make prefect and they would have Hogsmeade weekends and everything would work itself out now, except that he had one more secret to keep for Scorpius, hadn't he . . .<p>

"Oh," Mum cried. "A letter for Albus-from school!"

"Well," Dad said happily. "Open it up, Ginny-let's see what it is, then!"

Albus wanted to snatch the letter up and rush to his room. The letter was addressed to _Albus Severus Potter _not Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Could he not get a bit of privacy-not one thing that was his and his alone except secrets that came from his parent's sham of a marriage and Scor's well-he didn't want to think of Scorpius as a burden, but sometimes it bloody well felt that way!

"Dear Mr. Potter," Mum read out loud, so that now Lily and James were in on whatever the letter said. "We're pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for _prefect_-oh, Albus! We've got to take you shopping for a present! Prefect, Harry, did you hear that-I never thought a son of mine would be prefect, oh, how wonderful!"

"Lovely," Dad said drily. "Can we not just bake him a cake at home and save some gold for once."

Mum's eyes narrowed. "That's just the trouble with you, I swear to Merlin, everything has to be scrimped and saved-oh, look, a letter from France."

Mum hadn't spoken to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur for months since the _accident_ with Albus' wrist. When Mum held a grudge, she held onto it, much like squirrel hoarded nuts for the winter time. But eventually Gran had intervened and Mum had written a very short note to Aunt Fleur, and Aunt Fleur had written back, and then Uncle Bill had written (obviously waiting for Aunt Fleur's permission, which was a good idea, since she was bloody terrifying when she was in a mood), and all was well again.

"Oh, it's the _best _news of the day," Mum said joyously.

"Better than Al becoming prefect?" Dad asked purposely to stump her.

Mum glared. "No-and if you've nothing nice to say you can de-gnome the garage like you promised you would. I can't even put the children's old toys in there what with all that racket, I tell you. Anyway, Bill has been transferred back to Gringotts London-he and Fleur are moving back to the cottage, and she wanted to know if I'd some extra space to store some trunks for them while they settled!"

"The French wizarding economy is terrible," Dad said, purposely ignoring Mum's order to de-gnome the garage and picking up his newspaper again. "I'm not surprised-lucky for Bill he's union. What's going to happen with the children?"

"Oh, Victoire's living with Teddy, and he's still got his position, thank Merlin. And Dominique is staying on as a governess for an estate that Bill worked on-they took a real shine to her. Poor Louis, that's the trouble-he'll have to transfer to Hogwarts now. Fleur doesn't want her son so far away from his parents."

Albus crept up to his room. He had been named prefect- the one position in the school that he _didn't _want. All the prefects were toadys, snobs or swots who made everyone else's lives uttter hades by manipulating all the rules. And if they were the Hufflepuff prefects, well, everyone liked them in house, of course, but the rest of the houses treated them like a chopped eel for a potion-useless unless necessary for some menial task. Declan would have loved the chance to be a prefect-but Declan was a brown-noser and a goss besides, and Albus wasn't. He was normal, awkward, and stuck with a position that made him stand out even moreso than just being Harry Potter's son.

And now Louis Weasley was going to be starting up in the fall with them at Hogwarts as well. Albus couldn't believe it-Louis, who had teased, taunted and harassed him would now have nearly daily access to him. And Albus would have a position in the school which was basically a giant _Hex Me _sign spellotaped to his backside. Merlin and Morgana.

Albus started to write a letter to Scorpius, but then he thought the better of it. What could he say, that didn't already sound like whining? Scorpius was _gay_ and part-creature, with enough problems on his plate besides hearing about Albus whining about his privileged life.

Sometimes Albus could literally feel it-the gap widening between them, and though he wanted more than anything to do something to close it, he couldn't find the words or the spell to make everything as it was again.

* * *

><p>The Head Girl was a Hufflepuff-the very girl that had tucked Albus and Scorpius and the other firsties to bed that very first day. She no longer wore her hair in two plaits, but instead had it cut short to the middle of her back, and it was curled-she looked a bit better for it, but she still wasn't a beauty by anyone's standards. The Head Boy was a Slytherin and he looked at everyone once, rolled his eyes, and waved the girl-Roberta Leigh, on with her speech while he dozed lightly. Albus wished he was old enough to smack him across the face.<p>

The rounds were easy enough, especially on the train. They had to chase out a pair of Ravenclaws snogging in the boy's loo, but other than that, it was pretty standard-check no doors have locking charms, check everyone is peaceful and there is no physical fighting.

"Where's Declan and Zims?" Albus asked, nudging Scorpius until he woke up. Scor glared at him a little.

"Went off to bother some girls, so I decided to sleep. Why don't you be a good little Potter and do the same thing."

Albus kicked his shin. "Hex off-I've had enough off girls and snogging for one afternoon-you should see what goes on in the loos, it'd turn your stomach. Besides, aren't you glad to see me?"

Scorpius grinned. "A little. Fancy losing a game of _Go Fly_, then?"

Twenty minutes later and Albus was losing. "Do you have any sixes then?"

Scorpius laughed. "I should have bet on this one-go fly, Al!"

The compartment door swung open. It was Louis-and he was dressed in a Slytherin tie, though Albus had no idea when he had been sorted-perhaps when Aunt Fleur had taken him around for a tour of the school some weeks back. He looked really well, which wasn't fair at all-his blonde waves set back from his face with pomade in the latest fashion, and his robes thrown far too casually over one shoulder. His blue-green eyes shone with extra-malice and Albus wondered how long he had been looking for their compartment-probably a long time, since Louis' expression looked particularly affected.

"What do you want?" Albus asked his lip curling as Scorpius reshuffled the deck. "Hadn't had enough since the Quidditch game?"

Louis grinned, but there was no humor in his eyes. "Oh," he said airily, far _too _airily. "I want to thank you for getting me into trouble with Maman that summer. I owe you little Albus-and you do remember that we Weasleys always pay our debts."

Scorpius plopped the deck of cards on Albus' trunk on the floor. "There. All shuffled and ready to go. Oh-hello, who are you?"

Louis looked at Scorpius as though he was getting ready to say a rather smart remark-and then all expression slid off his face. He looked as though he was almost glowing, like it said it Mum's books _radiant _with happiness, though Louis wasn't exactly smiling. He was watching Scorpius with a strange sort of intensity that would have made Albus punch him and then run and then Aunt Fleur, but Scorpius merely smiled uncertainly, as though he didn't know whether to laugh or-no, he was turning _pink._

"It's my cousin Louis," Albus said much more loudly then was necessary.

"Oh," Scorpius said, his tone very cold. Obviously Scor remembered the story about his wrist-and was on his best mate's side. Albus smirked at Louis slightly fallen expression, which he quickly covered a moment later.

"Well," Louis sniffed. "Goodbye, Albus."

Albus snorted.

"I'll see you later, Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you," Scorpius replied.

Albus turned on him the moment the door was closed. "You said nice to meet you to my cousin Louis!" Albus accused.

Scorpius winced. "I hadn't the foggiest what to say to him, Albus-I dislike what I've heard of you? Besides I've had so many etiquette lessons that saying goodbye that way is ingrained in my mind-I can't help it!"

"Well," Albus sniffed, slightly mollified. "I still think you shouldn't have said a thing to him-you're giving out _false intentions _is what."

Scorpius laughed. "You make me sound like a maiden in one of your mum's trashy novellas-besides, Louis Weasley is two years above me and he'll soon forget me. I'm the best mate of the cousin he hates."

Albus thought that was the precise reason that Louis wouldn't forget Scorpius, but he held his tongue and dealt the cards.

* * *

><p>"And now," droned Professor Reinbaum. "We must slice the wings in a horizontal fashion. Slice the wings by holding one wing firmly and tightly between the index and the forefinger and the knife in the other hand. Using a swift motion bring the knife across the wing-rapidly, Twilfit! As to not tear the inner flesh-"<p>

Thankfully the bell rang.

Albus' partner, Caroline Finnegan came to the sinks with him to help him clear away their things.

"Isn't Professor Reinbaum awful?" She laughed. "He just drones and drones, and the worst part of it is you can't fall asleep because he's young enough to notice."

"But not young enough to be interesting," Albus muttered, making sure not to cut himself. Ever since first year he had always been extra careful-but it hadn't seemed to matter, even when some of his dorm mates had gone to the Healers for one thing or another. Albus wondered how much blood would make Scorpius . . .

"I'm sorry," Caroline frowned. "I'm boring you half to death."

"No," Albus shook his head. He and Caro weren't exactly friends but Caroline's dad Healer Finnegan was their family's healer and they'd known each other growing up-been to each other's birthday parties and all of that. Caro was funny and interesting, but sometimes she talked so much Albus just found himself nodding along just to appease her.

"Really?" Caro grinned, her cheeks tinged pink. "What time do you want me to meet you?"

"Er," Albus said, not wanting to let on that he hadn't been listening _yet _again. "Why don't you decide-your idea, after all?"

"Alright," Caroline said agreeably. "Can you meet me by the Fat Lady at twelve on Saturday? I heard it's going to be chilly-you'd better wear your scarf!"

"Right," Albus grinned lamely. That was when he realized he had agreed to go on a date with Caroline Finnegan the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Zims stretched out idly on the grass, flicking away a bug that crawled up his uniform trouser leg.

"I don't see the big deal," Zims said. "I think you should date her-Caro Finnegan is one of the prettiest and smartest girls in the year. Don't you think so, Declan?"

Declan put down his Muggle Studies textbook and frowned, surveying the student body outside. Everyone was out because the weather was so fine-a couple was rowing a boat in the lake and a tentacle was helping them along every now and again, a group of Gryffindors were setting off mini-explosives before a Professor chased them away and indoors, and Louis was-

Albus glared. It wasn't _fair _how popular Louis had become with not only the Slytherins, but the entire school body-most of the female school body. To them he was interesting and Gallic and attractive-one of the few blonds in the upper years, which according to Zims made him a hot commodity. Albus thought it made him look more of what he was-another Veela. Right now he was sitting on a mossy rock, reciting verses from Quentin's_ Curses Cast Upon my Lover _and Albus could hear the stupid bints sighing in unison from here.

"I'd say she was one of the prettiest," Declan decided, breaking in on Albus' thoughts. "I rather like Michelle Baddock myself."

"Michelle Baddock looks like a haddock," Zims frowned.

"What do you think, Scor?" Albus asked. Scorpius was lying in the shade, reading something in Latin that was so complex Albus didn't want to contemplate it. "Should I tell Caro the truth and just break it off?"

"No," Scorpius said, his face a little stiff. "You have to start seeing girls sometime, I suppose you should start now, right?"

"Right," Albus replied back uneasily.

Caro Finnegan did look rather pretty. She had her hair tied back in a long, shiny brown ponytail that seemed to prance behind her while she walked, and she fixed Albus' scarf into a proper knot with a little blushing smile. It was nice walking next to Caroline through the High Street of Hogsmeade, looking into the shop windows, and getting chocolates at Honeydukes. James passed him and gave him an approving little nod, and if Albus didn't feel proud he'd be lying.

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Albus asked. "Before we eat and go back, I mean?"

"Oh yes," Caroline smiled. "I've got to get some new quills-can you believe I broke twenty quills this week-and it wasn't even my record? Once I broke thirty quills and an inkblotter-but that was my first year. Dad says he feeds people skelegro just to keep me in stationary!"

"You're hopeless," Albus laughed, and then tensed.

"Oh," Caro laughed. "It's not mean if it's true-besides, I've got two brothers and they've said worse to me just taking the piss, I'm sure. You needn't worry about me, I'm a Gryffindor, you know."

Albus smiled. Caroline was nice-he took her hand and pulled her along into Scrivenschaft's Quill Shop, ignoring the blush that painted Caro's cheeks as they walked inside. Inside the shop was mostly school girls buying floral-scented cards with flowers pressed in them, and quills that were dyed awful colors like magenta and violet. Albus was happy to notice that Caroline went and got some regulation parchment and some white and brown quills and then went to wait in line.

"I'm going to look around," Albus told her, "You don't mind, do you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Don't be daft-I'm stuck on the line!"

In one corner Albus knew they sold limited edition Quidditch Team quills dip-dyed the colors of the National teams. He had seen them in London and had begged his mum for the Falmouth Falcons one, but mum had thought them too dear, especially for a quill that was just a collector's item and not something that could be used and then thrown away.

Scorpius was standing there, looking in the display case-but he wasn't alone. Louis was there, standing behind him and they were standing very close-closer than Albus would have imagined them to stand, especially since Albus didn't even think that they had spoken to each other beyond that hello and goodbye on the train.

But obviously he was very wrong. They were nearly of a height too-Scorpius was one of the tallest fourth years, so it was easy for him to whisper in Louis' ear-and for Louis to whisper back. Whatever Louis had just said to him made Scor grin; the little half-smile one that meant he was genuinely amused. What could Louis say that could make Scorpius genuinely amused?

Albus felt his hands grip the counter he was holding onto. Here he was, spying on a conversation between his best friend and his cousin like-like some kind of idiot, that was what-and for what?

Scorpius turned around to face Louis and they both smiled at each other-

"_There_ you are, Albus!" Caroline said happily. "I've been looking for you all round the shop, you know. Oh, look-there's Scorpius and your cousin-it looks like your cousin, isn't it? Hey, Scorpius!"

Scorpius turned around-there was something in his face-in his eyes, but the moment he looked at Caro, it disappeared. "Caroline," he beamed. "How's Albus treating you this afternoon-not too shabbily?"

Caroline blushed. "I've had worse," she teased. "Will you come to the pub with us, Scor? I'm so starved I could Transfigure my boots and eat them!"

"Don't," Louis said, very drily. Scorpius' mouth twitched.

"I can't," Scorpius said. "Speaking of Transfiguration, I've got _loads_ of revising for the class before Monday. And I really don't want to be a third wheel. I'll see you two later then and you can tell me all about it."

"He lied," Albus said dully as soon as they got a table.

"Who lied?" Caroline smiled, sipping her mulled wine.

"Scorpius," Albus said. "He did his Transfiguration work-I know because he lent it to Declan Banning right in front of me at lunch." "I think it's nice that he lied," Caro smiled, her shiny hair swishing as she took another sip. "He was only doing it to give us some alone time, Albus. Are you having fun, Al?"

"Yes," Albus grinned, taking Caroline's hand and interlacing their fingers. He forced out all thoughts of Scor or Louis for the rest of the afternoon.

But when he got back, Scorpius and Zims were the only ones in the dorms-and there was something else besides his date to interest his roommates.

Scorpius was sitting on his bed, a package on his lap, unopened.

"Someone left that there for Scor," Zims said eagerly. "I bet it's from home, Scorpius-why don't you open it?"

"I don't really want to," Scorpius said with an air of boredom. "It's just more pants, Zims, and a long letter telling me to live up to the family name. You know how my father is-conservative MP and all around git."

"Sorry," Zims sighed. "Forget sometimes you don't have a mother to bake you pies and send you Howlers like the rest of us."

"Yes," Scorpius said with a laugh. "It's a tragedy."

They went off on another topic, but the laugh sounded forced, and the topic rather boring to Albus' ears. What was in the box? What did someone send Scorpius that was so important that he'd _lie _about it. Albus couldn't sleep now-not even with all his dorm mates resting and definitely not with Declan snoring the way he was.

"Al?" Scorpius whispered. Albus was about to answer when Scorpius sighed in a way that only denoted relief.

_"Lumos." _Scorpius lit a single gaslamp in the room, which didn't disturb his two other sleeping dorm mates-but Albus was awake. Albus opened his eyes-Scorpius wasn't even looking his way, instead he was taking out the white box which had been on his bed when Albus had returned from Hogsmeade and was opening it.

The twine gave way. Inside was-blood pops. Albus nearly laughed. The parcel _was_ from Draco Malfoy-but of course the kind of sweet that Scor would like would be very different from the kind of sweet that Zims or Declan or Albus would enjoy. But inside there was more. There was a quill, in a quill case. There wasn't anything unusual about that, except the colors of the quill-pale blue and silver-the colors of the Appleby Arrows.

Albus felt his stomach twisting and his heart thumping-could Scorpius hear it? Could he sense him from here?

Scorpius picked up a note inside and read it, and then dropped the parchment down onto his duvet, not bothering with the lamp-of course, he'd be back before anyone else would even stir to go to the loo.

Albus looked over, just at the letterhead-it was a winged man, brandishing a bow and arrow- it was the Delacour family crest.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy everyone has all sorts of theories, questions and guesses about what's going to happen next; it means you're interested! I just want to take a minute to answer some questions a reviewer had that did not have an account, but left me the most beautiful, long, review. First, I'd like to say you're right about so many things so I don't want to mention them here, and give it away to others, sshh! Secondly the reason I put Albus in Hufflepuff is sort of a plot device, and it too comes out slowly in the story. I'm sorry so many things come out slowly! I'm also glad you're enjoying Lily's character; Lily is a mystery in and of herself and she will come to play more of a role as the story goes on: I wish I had had enough time to write a story just for her! Also guys everyone in this story is flawed, and no one is to be entirely trusted. _

Chapter 10:

Everything was changing and Albus felt like he couldn't keep up.

For some reason Scorpius was friends-oh, and probably _more_ with his own cousin, Louis. He couldn't understand it; how could Scorpius, who knew how Louis had made his life a living hell as a child, take up with him? How could they meet up? Or _did_ they even? Albus didn't have any proof; only a note that he looked at Scorpius' bed, a note that he had no right to glance at, and he couldn't confront Scorpius with that, now could he? In fact, without anything to go on Scorpius might lie; it was what he had done on his date at Hogsmeade, and Albus didn't even know if he'd do it again.

Albus was still seeing Caroline Finnegan. It was easy to see Caro; to sit with her in Potions or revise with her in the library, holding hands or kissing each other gently in the stacks. There was nothing very hard about Caro, which was the exact opposite of Scorpius Malfoy; it was nearly impossible to be his friend at the moment, and Albus was feeling the stress and strain, especially since he couldn't tell Caroline the reason he felt so preoccupied.

Zims was busy chasing after Jenny Mortimer so whenever Caro went up to Gryffindor tower to revise Albus was usually alone or with Declan whenever he was about. And since Declan was becoming rather annoyed with Zims and Scor's mysterious disappearances, that left Albus to bear the brunt of that burden as well, so they had quarreled twice since Albus had discovered that stupid bit of parchment on Scorpius' bed.

Frankly, today Albus was just glad to be out of the dorms, and away from everyone for a little while. Even if his fellow prefect for the evening was Felicity Avery.

Avery was a Slytherin whose family had Death Eaters and that meant that she had a massive chip on her shoulder for Albus; firstly because he was a Potter, and secondly because he was best mates with Scorpius Malfoy. For someone like her, Scorpius was getting off easy being friends with him, while the rest of them had to suffer in the outside world. Frankly, Albus thought the political issues were too much for any fourth year to understand, but people like Avery disliked him and Scor.

"You should do the library," Avery sniffed, her black hair tossed away from her broad forehead. "I'll check the loos."

"We're supposed to stay together," Albus stated firmly. He didn't trust a Slytherin like Avery not to slink back down to her dungeons the moment his back was turned and leave him to do twice the work.

"Look Potter," Avery said, in what she thought was a charming manner. "If we split up we can do twice the work in half the time. And if I lie you can tell Howell, and you know I wouldn't be ratted out to my own Head Boy, would I?"

Albus could see the logic in that. "Alright, Avery."

Avery tossed out a hand. "Have fun."

At this hour of night, just past curfew, the library was supposed to be completely closed except for the library's assistants putting away books and the librarian herself, who was dozing rather steadily in her squishy chair. Albus tossed a grin to one of the assistants, who giggled, but a more stern girl gave her a firm look and she got back to work with double the pace.

The stacks were where Albus usually found a few staggering couples coming out of darkened corners, their mouths red and collars all untucked. A few times he had seen worse; but it hadn't been much worse, despite James' graphic descriptions of all the things he was going to see going on in the library. James had the Weasley imagination that was sure: Uncle Ron's definitely, since it had skipped right over Hugo.

Albus passed a Ravenclaw girl asleep on a desk. He tapped her arm. "You're late."

"Oh," she cried. "Please don't dock me any points-"

Albus sighed; he hated doing that to people who were just swotting up. "Two points from Ravenclaw. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thanks for that, Albus Potter-"

Just then there was a dull thud that sounded like that book sliding off a shelf and onto the floor in the distance. Albus looked at the Ravenclaw, she looked worried under her glasses as though Albus would find another of her housemates and fine him or her the points she hadn't lost them.

"You go on," he said. "I've got to go see who that was."

Albus walked through the stacks. It seemed as though no one was in this section at all, and Albus had simply heard the wind knock a book off the shelf. And then he heard two familiar voices-

"Do you suppose he's left?" It was Scorpius. Albus moved aside a few books on the shelf nearest him as quietly as possible to see who he was with, and peeked through the space that was left behind in the stack. It was Louis; he was sitting at one of the tables in between the stacks-not behind the desk, but leaning against the table itself.

"Yes," Louis said irritably. "What does it matter anyway-"

"He's my friend," Scorpius said, moving closer until he was in the circle of Louis' arms. That was so strange to see. Scorpius who had never been close to anyone but Albus, and always took care never to let anyone touch him in case of some sort of accident was now so close to Louis; they were practically breathing each other's air.

Scorpius wrapped his arms and legs around Louis' waist, until they were sitting like that; Louis cradling Scor closer than anything Albus had ever seen. One of Louis' hands slipped into Scorpius' hair and he started brushing back the strands idly, only to watch them fall back again, over and over.

"You're hungry," Louis said, with a _tsk_. "You haven't fed at all- you must be half-starved-"

"I don't want to go out," Scorpius said, his face muffled into Louis' chest. "I want to stay here and with you."

"I'd rather not stay on two pushed together desks for the rest of the night," Louis snorted. "Here," he lifted a wrist.

"I _can't_," Scorpius sighed. "It'll hurt you, like that-"

"You can-"

Scorpius shook his head. "We're both creatures-it will only make a mess of things if I try and _glamour _you, and if what you say is true-"

"You need to,"Louis said firmly. "Don't be stupid, Scor, it will be good for us if you do."

Scorpius nodded, a little stiffly. Then change was almost automatic. He seemed to transform from a teenage boy into something fey and predatory, something Dark, but lovely and horribly strange with it. Scorpius' body was lithe and lax, lacking any tension, but strong; Albus wasn't deceived for a moment- he was sure Scorpius could tear off any intruder's limbs if they came and disturbed him whilst he was feeding from Louis. But it was still entrancing. When Albus had seen him that first time in the forest, everything had seemed gruesome and despicable-but now-now Scorpius seemed to sway and dance and move to his own music; as he slid up and over Louis' body, and pushed him gently, gently down onto the desks.

"Louis," Scorpius said, his voice heavy and lisping because of his fangs, which glistened in the lamplight.

Louis reached for him, exposing his neck. "Please," he cried out, "_Please-"_

Scorpius bit him, deeply, so very deeply. Albus could see that; as his elongated teeth disappeared into his flesh, and fresh blood ran down Louis' collar and in between the two desks, to a steady dripping _pat-pat_ on the floor. Albus wasn't sure if he should intervene or not when Louis cried out; but it was not in horror, but in a sound Albus knew was lust from his midnight rounds. Louis' desire-leadened arms wrapped around Scorpius, and his large hands held Scor's face to his neck with trembling force.

"_Gods"_ Albus heard Louis moan. "_Yes-"_

Scorpius slid his teeth out and Louis moaned again, and they were kissing, little nips of red cuts that painted Louis' mouth as red as girls.

They laughed together for a moment and then Scorpius stilled.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"Someone," Scorpius said firmly. "Is directly behind that bookshelf."

Scorpius looked positively cold and ruthless, his eyes devoid of all the warmth that Albus had seen there in all their years of friendship. Albus could feel his palms beginning to sweat, and his heart was racing, and he prayed that perhaps a couple was snogging nearby or another Ravenclaw had fallen asleep between the stacks.

"Oh," Louis smirked. "I don't think I like it. Not one bit."

Scorpius was there before he knew; it-re-materialized like he had that time in first year. Louis trailed after him, like a love-sick little crup.

"Y-you're out late," Albus stuttered. "I should dock points."

Scorpius sighed, shaking his head and putting his fangs away. "I'm always out late, lately, Albus. Why are you following me?"

"Because you never tell me anything anymore!" Albus cried. "You're always out, and I'm always the last to know-and this-_this _is why, isn't he? Why didn't you just tell me so that I could understand, Scorpius-instead of sneaking around like some actors in a farce."

"You've a lot of nerve!" Scorpius cried. "You're always out with Caroline, and I never say a word-none of us say anything! Why am I any different?"

"Because he hates me!" Albus cried.

Louis only laughed mockingly. Scorpius glared at Louis and he quickly shut up. Albus wondered how he did that; if they _were_ truly a couple or if Scorpius had some sort of power of Louis as his-his _vampire._

"You see!" Albus exclaimed, feeling like a little boy tattling to Mum.

Scorpius only sighed and squeezed his temples. "This is the exact reason why I didn't tell you a bloody thing Albus," Scorpius said sadly. "You see the fangs out and it's like you can smell a conspiracy, and please don't deny it, I know it's true. I want to be your friend and I can't if I can't even bloody well date who I like without it turning into an Auror's inquest. I don't even know what we've got in common anymore."

"Scorpius," Albus cried. "You don't really mean that, mate."

Scorpius lifted a shoulder. "I haven't the slightest idea what I mean anymore. I'm going to bed."

"Don't go back there," Louis said, wrapping an arm about Scorpius' shoulders. "Come down to Slytherin for a bit. I'll skive off Ancient Runes and we can listen to the wireless and be lazy sods."

"Alright," Scorpius smiled back, bumping his hip against Louis' hip.

* * *

><p>Scorpius slid in between Zims and Declan at lunch. Declan raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything, just passed Scorpius over his goblet and a fork and left things at that. Albus didn't know what to say, either; a lot of what Scorpius had said last night was right, and a lot of it was dead wrong. It was right that he still was terrified of the fangs and the blood and when he saw them he did expect the worst; Albus was prejudiced, and he supposed that was as bad as anything, being Scorpius' friend and being prejudiced against him for something he couldn't really control.<p>

But he did also want to protect him. He knew Louis and he didn't trust him, not for a minute, and not with Scorpius. Scorpius had been hurt enough throughout his life, losing his mum, and being different, and all of that and Louis only knew how to make a bad situation and make it worse. Albus had seen him do it first hand.

There was so much grey ground still. He supposed that Scorpius was right, and he hadn't any right to get as upset as he did-he never would have gotten that upset if Louis had started dating Zims or Declan-so why did he now? Why was Scorpius so special-and so important, even beyond his creature blood? Albus didn't understand that anymore than the rest, and so he pushed it out of his mind, to deal with another day.

"Will you be going to the Yule Ball?" Zims asked Scorpius. "It doesn't matter that you're-you _know_ you can still go. And I heard Josh Park is single."

"I'm seeing Louis Weasley," Scorpius said, at the moment that Declan drank his punch so that he'd purposely choke. "And I'm not going. I'm going to head upstairs, you lot, I'll see you later."

As Scorpius passed the Slytherin table Louis raised an eyebrow but Scorpius only kept walking while shaking his head, so Louis kept eating. Albus watched Louis curiously for a few more moments, but he didn't notice Albus any more than anyone else who passed him as they left early.

As soon as Albus came back from dinner he didn't join everyone in the common room as he usually did, he went right up to their dorms. Scorpius was seated on his bed, looking at his headboard, sniffling.

"Are you alright, mate?" Albus asked tentatively. They hadn't talked since the incident and Albus was a little wary.

"Oh," Scorpius said, wiping his eyes. "Can you shut the door-"

"Merlin," Albus jumped forward. "Your eyes, Scor! They're _bleeding_!"

Scorpius laughed, chucking his crabby pillow at Albus' head. "No, they're not," he sniffled. "I'm crying. It's tears, Albus."

"Oh," Albus said, handing him a tissue from dinner with a bit of crumbs on it. "Why are you're tears, so-so bloody?"

"I dunno, really," Scorpius said. "An old vampire told my father the reason he thought was is because we drink more blood than water. But I'm partially human, so that doesn't really explain much about me. No one knows why I have some vampire traits and not others, it was pretty hit or miss."

"Oh," Albus said. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I hate having bloody tears," Scorpius sighed. "And I hate having to drink blood on a Thursday afternoon instead of taking Potions. And I'd like to play Quidditch, and on sunny days I'd like to not have to use a sun blocking charm. And I'd like to sleep at night, a whole night, just to know what it _feels _like-" Scorpius sniffled. "And I'd like to eat clotted cream because Grandmother likes it, and it tastes like shoe leather to me. And I'd like to go to the Yule Ball."

"You can't go?" Albus asked, horrified.

"No," Scorpius sighed. "It was _suggested_ by the Board of Governors that I should avoid places where there would be a large congregation of children."

"Then they should have forced you to eat in a pen," Albus snorted sarcastically.

"They might have done," Scorpius said wryly. "If my father would have given them any legal room for that bird to fly with."

"_Oh_," Albus said sadly, throwing his arms around Scorpius in a bear hug. "Why did you never tell me any of this before, Scor?"

"You know," Scorpius said, muffled both by his stuffy nose and Albus' hug. "It's the Malfoy way: stiff upper lips and stuffed shirts. I couldn't bear to tell you, Al. I didn't want you to think of me as any different than I already am."

"I don't care anymore," Albus cried, and he found, suddenly, that it was entirely the truth. "You _are _different, and I'm Harry Potter's son. There's always something going to be wrong with the both of us, wouldn't you say."

Scorpius beamed. "More with you than me, I think."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I love all my readers and reviewers so so much so I'm giving you a little gift- a breakup in this chapter! And please keep reviewing :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"Albus," Scorpius said, holding up a slip of parchment at lunch. "Do you know who this is from?"

"_The Gringotts Official Giveaway,_" Zims said in his poshest wireless announcer's voice. "And now you, Scorpius Malfoy are even richer than you were before-tell us lad, what will you spend the money on?"

Zims stuck a potatoey spoon in Scor's face, and Scorpius batted it away. "No, I haven't entered that giveaway-no one ever wins the lottery, plus we're too young."

"Plus it's from Louis Weasley, if I'm Declan Banning," Declan stated firmly.

"Then you're a hippogriff's uncle," Lily said-she was sitting at their table this afternoon. "It's from Mum and Dad, isn't it, Scorpius?"

"Yes," Scorpius said tilting his head to look at her. "However did you know? Did your parents tell you that they were going to write me?"

"No," Lily beamed. "Just a lucky guess-and besides; girls _are_ smarter than boys, aren't they?"

Albus threw a roll at her head, which she neatly dodged. "What's it say in the letter, then, Scorpius?"

"Your parents," Scorpius said oddly. "Have invited me for Yule-without knowing the particular care they're going to have to take with my _illness. _Did you write them, Albus?"

"No," Albus grinned, "But isn't that wonderful, Scor?"

Scorpius nodded blankly. "I think I'm going to go upstairs, I probably forgot a book, or something-"

"Scor," Albus said, "Wait-"

But it was no use. Scorpius was out of the Great Hall faster than a kneazle after a toy ball. And Louis threw his napkin over his food and chased right after him. Albus glared at Louis' shadow, hating him even more now that he had given his tacit blessing to that-that-_fiasco._ Albus was so sure that one day Louis was going to hurt Scorpius and Albus was going to have to be the one to pick up the pieces-not that Scor would listen, oh no! Every other word out of his mouth was _Louis this _and _Louis and I _that. It was treacle-sweet, it was-

"You're brooding," Lily said. "Why didn't you go after Scorpius if you wanted to see why he was upset?"

"Louis Weasley," Albus grumbled.

Lily laughed. "I'm sure you're still Scor's favorite, Al."

"You make me sound like a bitter old ex," Albus mumbled to his berry crumble.

"That's what you are," Zims teased. "Old Woe is Me Potter, you think that you would have gotten thrown over for Louis Weasley when the truth of the tale is you threw Scor over first for Caro Finnegan."

Everyone turned around to look at Caroline at her friends at the Gryffindor table, so Albus turned around too and waved at her. Caroline smiled and waved back, and went back to eating merrily.

The bell pinged signaling the changing of classes and so Albus said goodbye to Lily and walked down the hall with Zims and Declan. All along the hall students had hung holly haphazardly, and the spellotape or sticking charms that they used never seemed to hold so whenever Albus got back to his dorms and took a shower he was forever shaking out pine needles from his vests. Along one wall someone had hung a stock photograph of a witch and wizard kissing under the mistletoe and written _It's not too late-to find a date for the Yule Ball!_

"Who put those up?" Albus rolled his eyes. "Slytherins as a prank?"

"Ashamed to say it was an in-House project," Declan sighed. "Some second year Hufflepuffs thought the castle wasn't festive enough-and they read about dance posters in Muggle Studies."

"Bloody dances," Zims kicked his feet as he walked-slowly, it was to Divination. "Jenny turned me down twice this week, even though I know she doesn't have a date, and Eliza Turpin decided to go with Al's brother over me, even though we had that magical night under the bleachers."

"Which you told Declan about, which meant the whole school knew before sunrise," Albus reminded him while Declan tried to swat him with a heavy roll of parchment.

"Well then," Declan said, a little viciously. "Since you're the one with the date; what are you going to do about Caroline?"

"Caro?" Albus said.

"Yeah, Al," Zims said eagerly. "Have you asked her yet? What are you going to do about flowers-and your robes-and _her _robes?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Albus said, feeling very much like a man who's head had been submerged under water for too long and now could no longer get his bearings. He had to _ask_ Caroline to the dance even though they had been dating since the beginning of the year? And flowers? _And_ dress robes?

"Better off asking Scor," Declan said, a little bitterly since he seemed to be the only one out of their circle with no prospects for the immediate future. "He'd know more about these things, I reckon."

"Scorpius isn't going," Albus said, a little too sharply. Both his friends looked at him as though he was barking-well he _wasn't._

"We know that, you lunatic," Zims replied, climbing up to Divination. "It's just that Scor's, you know-"

"What?" Albus hissed. "Gay?"

"That, too," Zims said awkwardly. "But obviously happier than you right now."

With that Zims opened the door to the classroom. Professor Thornfree had all the desks against the back of the room, and everyone was sitting happily in groups, except for Scorpius, who was obviously waiting for Zims, Declan and Albus to arrive.

"Since we completed our Horoscope and birth charts," Professor Thornfree began. "We will once again begin lectures. Open your texts to page 368 please, and lets begin."

As soon as the groaning died down and everyone had fallen into a good lecture stupor Albus passed Scorpius a note.

_Why were you mad before?_

Scorpius picked the note up off the floor and wrote underneath his parchment on a bit of an edge so that it seemed as though he was taking diligent notes. With a covert cough he ripped the edge off and passed it to Albus as soon as Professor Thornfree turned his back.

_I was cross you hadn't invited me yourself, Al. Plus I kind of had made plans for the hols-but its okay now, everything's worked itself out._

Albus had the sinking suspicion that Louis was behind all of this, and it was a feeling he hated-it made his stomach twist and swirl as though he was going to be sick all over his text. Without taking half as much care as Scorpius had with his note, Albus yanked off a shred and scribbled off a reply.

_Does this have something do to with L ?_

_ Y, _Scorpius wrote back. _Father gave me permission to go to France with L this Yule. But since I'll be staying at Godric's Hollow, they'll be no need-L. can visit and I can meet your parents and L's._

Albus crumpled the note is his hand. Again everything came back to Louis lately-and now Louis was going to be stinking up his Yule hols and stealing away _his_ time with Scorpius, as if he had any lately; Scorpius was always running off to find time to be with Louis. They were always reading ridiculous poetry, or laughing with his stuck-up Slytherin mates, or even bringing him around Hufflepuff as he had the rudeness to do last week-

Scorpius smiled at him across the room and Albus grinned back. What could he do? As everyone said, Scorpius was happy, and Albus had a girlfriend. And really, he had no reason to be so jealous in the first place-he wasn't even gay.

* * *

><p>"Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Albus asked Caroline as they walked together to Potions the next day.<p>

Caroline bumped into his hand and Albus took it courteously.

"You don't have to ask me," Caroline grinned. "We're going out-I've already got my dress, it's really pretty; Mum saved up for it and it cost a hundred galleons and Dad said I could wear Gran's pearls for the night. What do you think of that?"

Albus didn't really know; he didn't have an opinion of dresses and pearls, or of Healer Finnegan's wife's money. So instead he tugged on Caro's pretty pony of shiny brown hair and rushed away, forgetting for a moment that he was a prefect.

With a laugh Caroline followed him down the hall and the caught up with each other in a laughing little hug before making sure to be on time for Potions.

"Do I look alright?" Albus asked Scorpius for at least the fiftieth time.

Scorpius looked up from his book casually, a little _too _casually.

"You look really good, Al," Scorpius said, as though he had something caught in his throat. He cleared it. "Really good."

Albus looked at himself in the mirror again. Of course the mirror had complimented him three times except for telling him that he needed to run a brush through his hair (which he _had _it just didn't seem to lay flat, ever). Wearing dress robes made him feel like a kid playing dress up in his dad's closet again but apparently this was what one wore-even though it was poncy. Albus made a face at his reflection.

"Nervous?" Scorpius laughed.

"Just a bit," Albus shrugged. "Can't be too hard-the dancing bit. Just swaying side to side, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Scorpius said wistfully, turning another page in his book.

"Oh," Albus said, feeling like a berk. "I'm sorry mate."

"Really," Scorpius looked out the window as though to cover his expression. "It's fine. I didn't want to go to the dance anyway, so it's alright that I'm not going."

"Telling tall tales," Albus scoffed. "I'll have a dance for you-wish me luck, Scor."

Scorpius looked at him lingeringly with an unreadable expression. "I wish you more than luck, Al."

Caroline was waiting for Albus by the huge double doors of the Great Hall. She was wearing bright blue robes with bare arms with a rather silly train and she wasn't really wearing her gran's pearls-she had wrapped them around one wrist in a way that looked sort of clunky and odd. Albus liked her better without the red lipstick and bare arms, the way she sort of grinned with her bare lips and her ponytail everyday. She sort of looked silly now-like a little girl playing at a cinema star.

"You look nice," Albus lied. It seemed the sort of compliment that Caro was waiting for and he couldn't _not _tell her-it'd only be too mean.

Caroline grinned-there was a bit of red lipstick on her teeth. "Thanks Albus! Molly Cartwright helped me with my hair; we spent ever so long getting the spell right and my neck fell asleep, isn't that stupid? I thought about taking my hair down and just wearing it in a pony but Ava Wallace started making fun-she was taking the piss and saying just because I have two brothers I shouldn't always look like a bloke. Do you think that's true, Albus?"

Albus snapped to attention upon hearing his name. "No," he said. Caro really didn't look like a boy, even if she could take a joke and belch just as good as the next bloke. Besides, her hair was long.

Caroline grinned, taking his arm. "Do you want to dance?"

Albus shrugged. "Guess so."

The dancing was harder than Albus had anticipated. There were far more steps than it seemed and everyone but him seemed to know them-perhaps they all belonged to a secret society of dancers but certain Hufflepuffs weren't allowed to join. For example, Zims, that traitor, was dancing the _Hogwarts Hop _with great ease while Albus was constantly forgetting when to turn and when to side step. It was making everyone lose their place and Caro laugh.

Finally, thank the gods, Caroline wanted to sit down.

"Do you want a drink?" Albus asked, motioning with his head to the refreshment table.

"Sure," Caroline grinned. "Messing up your steps works up a thirst."

Albus gave her a rude gesture and brought them back some punch he was almost certain was spiked with some potion or alcohol, judging by the waggling eyebrows of the Gryffindor who doled out the drinks.

Albus took a sip and coughed. "Strong."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, which was odd since Caro was never one for a loss of words. Finally, she said-

"Al," Caroline took Albus' hand. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Albus did actually, very much. The Yule Ball was the most over-rated rot he had ever been to since the Divison ii Quidditch finals. Albus nodded and took Caro's hand.

Instead of leading them back to Hufflepuff or to Gryffindor, or even to sit outside on the lawn to refresh themselves in the night air, Caroline led Albus to an unused classroom just outside the Astronomy tower. The Astronomy tower was notorious for _loose _couples going there after hours, it was only second to the library and the Room of Requirement, a place Albus had only been once, as Dad hadn't given Albus or James the map or the cloak, calling them _priceless heirlooms._

"Caroline," Albus said hesitantly. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Caro gently led him into the classroom, as though he was a skittish horse. "Don't be silly, Al," Caroline said in a voice that attempted to sound seductive, but it only sounded as though she had a bit of a cold. "Just come here."

Albus came closer and kissed her. But it was hard-every kiss felt as though he was kissing her through the barrier of her lipstick, and it was tacky and sticky and strange. Outside of her uniform, and in the slinky blue dress, Albus didn't know where to put his arms-and he felt Caro's breasts and nipples brushing against his chest more than once-and it was _strange_. Albus experimentally touched one breast while kissing Caroline and she actually made a soft sound.

Albus tried again, pulling her closer-but when Caroline went for his crotch, Albus batted away her hands.

Caroline pulled away and looked at Albus almost pityingly.

"It's not going to work," Caroline said sadly. "Is it?"

"No," Albus said. "I'm sorry."

Caro nodded once. "I'm going back to the Ball-do you want to come?"

"No," Albus shook his head. "I'm going to head back to the dorms."

Albus walked slowly back to the dorms. He wasn't sure why it hadn't worked with Caroline Finnegan-she was pretty and fun and a friend of the family. Maybe that was why-she was someone he knew, someone he had grown up with. All the pieces seem to fit on parchment, but put together in real life they didn't fit. When Albus touched her there was no chemistry, no spark-it was like a bad wand that was almost repulsive. And Albus _hated _to think of someone as nice and kind and pretty as Caro as repulsive. But some things weren't meant to be, he guessed.

Albus walked into the dorms. He was weary and bone tired from dancing in his new dress shoes. Thank the gods everyone was out-everyone except Scorpius. Albus didn't know the odds that Scorpius was in the dorms during the night, but maybe he'd have a friendly ear to tell his breakup story to.

Oddly enough the dorm room lights were on. Albus opened the door slowly, in case Scorpius had come back from a hunt and didn't want to be disturbed when he saw-

There was a wireless on. That was the first thing Albus noticed-it was playing a soft and mournful melody which matched the soft candlelight exactly. On the beside were two glasses filled with an amber liquid Albus was sure wasn't some sort of juice, and there was clothes thrown everywhere-on the floor, on the bed, near the doorway. As if the occupants of the bed were so eager to get to their activities that they hadn't stopped to get to the bed and undress, but had basically attacked each other.

Laying on Scorpius' bed was Louis. His eyes were closed with passion, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Albus had never seen him this close before-he had never known that Louis had freckles on his shoulders where they met his back, or that his arms had pretty strong definition. It was like seeing someone he had never known, or wished to know. Above him-straddling him was Scorpius. The duvet of the bed were tossed away and so Albus could see-could see they were moving together, under the sheet_. _Scorpius was _moaning_-and his moans were nothing like Caro's moans-they were deep and guttural and primal.

Scorpius' teeth descended. "_Want-"_ He said, touching Louis' chest. "Need-"

"Drink," Louis cried, offering his wrist. "Oh, gods, drink-"

"Mmhmm," Scorpius took his wrist as Louis cried. Blood dribbled from his mouth crudely onto the white sheets and Louis smirked as Scorpius drank, the candlelight reflecting off of his pale blond hair.

"There," Louis said, watching Scorpius with something that could only be described as gentle calculation as he drank." There, now."

Scorpius pulled his fangs away and grinned, the sight was both oddly endearing and gruesome to Albus' view.

"Glad to be of service," Louis laughed. "So your night wasn't ruined."

"Not entirely," Scorpius beamed. "You know I want you, Weasley, don't go fishing if you don't have a net."

Louis laughed and slipped his hand underneath the bedsheets-Albus had some idea what he was doing because of his wrist motion. He ran away.

As he collapsed in front of Gryffindor's Fat Lady he wiped his sweaty face and it was only then he realized that it was not sweat on his face. It was tears streaming down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey everyone, I just have to say once again how privileged and loved I feel by all my readers and reviewers- you all rock! We're about half way through this story right now and as soon as it finishes posting I have another story with the post-epilogue kids and some other characters that may come as a surprise but that story will be a James/Scorpius. This will be my last ever Albus/Scor fic- I just feel like everyone goes this way because of H/D and there's so much more you can do, you know? But that's just me. I hope you'll try the J/S story- especially if you like the people burned off the Black family tree- oopsy, did I give a hint away? ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Albus was in a darkened room. There was a single candle in a glass jar lit, and oddly enough the candle was the colors of the Appleby Arrows-blue and grey. As Albus looked around, he slowly got his bearings-there wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a red velvet chase lounge, a birdcage, and a glass of wine. Nothing else.

Scorpius came in. He was wearing a black dressing gown and nothing else, and he seemed to glow, as though he was lit from within, as though he lit the room by his own magic, not by that paltry candle. Albus found himself walking toward him, unable to stop his feet, and as he walked he realized that he was only wearing his white cotton pants and nothing else-but he didn't feel ashamed-instead he felt _free_, buoyant, alive. Scorpius took his hand and held it tightly-his hand was warmer Albus had ever felt it before.

"Where are we?" Albus asked.

Scorpius grinned-his fangs were descended but his smile was warm and free too-it felt as though everything was more colorful here. "It doesn't matter, does it, Al?"

Albus looked at the birdcage-there wasn't any bird, just a few feathers that had been left in the cage. "What happened to the bird?"

"It flew away," Scorpius laughed. "Isn't that funny?"

Albus laughed back. Scorpius came closer, his mouth open and tilted Albus' head back-his breath was warm, so warm, and then-

* * *

><p>"<em>Albus<em>!" Mum cried up the stairs, jolting him from his sleep. "Wake up honey! Your friend the little Malfoy boy is coming this afternoon from Uncle Bill's house and I want your room clean!"

"Alright, Mum," Albus sighed, starting to clean up balled socks and old lad's mags from underneath his bed.

For the last week he had been having dreams like that about Scorpius. At first he had simply thought it was because he had caught Louis and Scorpius _in_ _flagrante _but now Albus wasn't sure anymore. Was he simply envious that his best mate had beat him to the mark and was doing all _that_ before the idea had even crossed his mind? Or was it something else-something he couldn't even comprehend? It made no sense, he certainly had no feelings for Louis, for Merlin's sake, but the _way _Scorpius had looked drinking his blood made him feel things, things he didn't understand . . .

Albus shook himself and cleared away a plate of crumbs on his desk into the bin. It wasn't anything, was what it was-Scorpius was a good looking bloke, Albus was secure enough in himself to admit that-he had lovely blond hair and dancing grey eyes, and a funny little hoarse laugh-and Louis Weasley did _not _deserve him.

Albus just wanted to be a good friend. That was all.

"Al!" Mum hollered up the stairs and Albus wished that for _once_ she'd use _sonorus _and not her lungs to bellow at him. "Your friend's arrived."

Great. Now even Scorpius had heard Mum's howling-she was really the most embarrassing person ever-Albus rushed down the staircase nearly tripping over Mum's mending basket-funny how she could leave her things on the stairs and if Albus did it, it was as if he was declaring he wanted to leave the wizarding world and become a cabbie.

Scorpius was sitting next to Uncle Bill on the sofa and the both of them looked entirely comfortable in each other's company. Not that Albus had been wishing for their to have been a huge bust up during the week that Scor had spent over at Aunt Fleur's cottage, oh no-he was just hoping for-well Albus wasn't exactly sure what-

"There you are," Uncle Bill smiled at Scorpius. "There's Albus to keep you company until we come back from France."

"Are you going away the rest of the hols?" Albus asked eagerly.

"No," Uncle Bill said, ruffling his hair. "Just for next week and back in time to open gifts at Yule-Louis was griping so much that his mum finally gave in and cut her trip down a little. Eh, young love-remember those days Gin?"

"I'd like to forget," Mum said harshly. "Want me to walk you out, Bill?"

"No," Uncle Bill sighed. "I'll take the Floo. Bye boys."

"Bye," Scorpius said cheerfully and Albus rather tiredly.

Scorpius followed him up to his room and plonked down on his bed.

"I wasn't sure if I should pretend like I've never been here or tell the truth," Scor grinned, rifling through his dresser drawer. "So I just decided to tell your mum that she had a lovely home and that her son was the biggest git in the school and that everyone hated him-Albus, you're not even listening to me."

"No," Albus sighed. "Sorry."

"I guess it's alright," Scorpius said. "I was just taking the piss out of you. You look tired, Al. Do you want me to go harass James while you have a lie down or something?"

"No," Albus said quickly. He and Scorpius were alone and he wanted that time for themselves, not to spend with his brother and sister and _definitely _not to spend talking about the reason he was tired-mainly, his strange dreams about Scorpius lately. Instead, he rose from the bed with a forced on smile and fished out the newest _Quidditch Weekly._

"Banford's on the cover!" Scorpius screamed. Banford was the new seeker for the Appleby Arrows and he had a spread and an article inside. "Have you read it?"

"No," Albus grumbled. "Mum made me tidy up in here."

"If only she knew I've seen it so much worse," Scorpius laughed. Scor rolled over so that he was closest to the wall and had left a bit of room. "Let's look at it together."

Albus swallowed-suddenly his throat felt very tight and thick, as though he had swallowed something sticky and warm too fast. His hands were sweaty too-how strange.

"I dunno, Scor," Albus said lamely.

Scorpius laughed. "It's a bit of a squeeze, that's true, but we used to read together all the time like this in second year-remember?"

Albus nodded, climbing into the bed and spreading out the magazine between them. He took a pillow and Scorpius didn't-resting his face in his hands, his arms bent at the elbows. At first Albus tried to focus on reading about the Arrow's chances at the Championship with a new seeker, but he found he couldn't concentrate. He could feel the coolness wafting over from Scorpius' body, whereas from anyone else's it would have been an overheating warmth. Scorpius was wearing his favorite Muggle jeans, the ones with the tear in the knee, and Albus remembered when the tear was below the knee and several inches smaller-now they fit Scor like a second skin, snug across his backside which moved slightly every time he swung his bent legs.

Scor smiled down at the paper, his soft pink lips spreading across his awkward incisors as he found something funny and Albus was filled with _warmth. _All at once it hit him, like a strike across the face, like someone getting him one during a duel, like a stray Bludger in a Quidditch game-Albus _fancied _Scorpius. _Merlin_! He fancied Scorpius' soft grey eyes, and his almost-white blond hair, and how he had to read every text before the term started, and the way his nose scrunched up before he took the piss out of Albus-Albus _really really _fancied Scorpius!

"Al?" Scorpius said.

"Yes," Albus beamed happily.

"Could you turn the page back?" Scorpius said. "I think I missed what they said before this-it doesn't make a lick of sense otherwise, or did you catch the last sentence of page fourteen?"

"Sure, Scorpius," Albus said, floating on his own cloud of sensation. Scorpius looked at it and then turned the page back.

"Hey Albus," Scorpius said. "We should go see the Arrows play once they get their new seeker, don't you think? I think it'd be grand-like a new team!"

"Yeah," Albus grinned, imagining them alone together in a private box, drinking champagne and eating the expensive crisps at the grocer's that Mum always waited for the coupons to buy. At games people got carried away with emotion and excitement, Albus was sure, why at the last World Cup, there was at least three photographs of couples snogging after Ireland won . . .

"Good," Scorpius grinned. "Louis wouldn't mind tagging along-even though he'd be a bit of a bore, I'm sure-he doesn't even follow Quidditch!"

Yes, Albus fancied Scorpius who was dating his cousin-and just like that, all the brightness, hope and joy he had felt at his revelation sunk to a miserable pit in his stomach.

The next week was the best and the worst in Albus' memory-the best in that he had Scorpius entirely alone, day and night, to talk and play games and spend time with his insane family-and the worst because he knew that Scorpius had no idea about his feelings. Every brush of his hands as they hung holly made Albus blush but Scorpius only looked away, laughing with Lily. Every time Scor and James shared a laugh Albus couldn't help but notice the way Scorpius dipped his chin into his chest afterwards, as though he was ashamed that it was a bit too pointy-and Albus _loved _that tip. But did Scor notice? No, he was far too busy noticing Jamie's antics.

Mum put out the elderberry wine the night before Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Louis were due to return from France. Usually Mum wouldn't let them drink anything but wassail or butterbeer on Yule, but this year in honor of having a guest, Mum let Albus and James have a few glasses.

"Does your father let you have firewhiskey?" James asked Scor, to see if that would prod Mum into bringing down the Ogden's.

Dad huffed on the chair. Knowing what the others didn't meant that Dad wasn't too inclined to be kind to Scorpius-but he _had_ warmed up a little, especially since Scorpius hadn't created a bloodbath at Hogwarts or burned down all of the Cotswolds while visiting Uncle Bill.

"No," Scorpius laughed. "Only wine and champagne on my birthday."

"I'd love champagne on my birthday," Lily smiled. "I'll have it one day."

"It won't be any day soon." Mum said, deadpan, and everyone, even Lily, laughed.

Dad put the wireless on the Yule station-they were playing the old classics, songs about holly and snow and Christmas songs about a man in a red suit.

"I'd give anything to dance," Lily said wistfully.

James belched. "I'm not doing the _Quadrangle _with my own sister-oh no, ask Scorpius or Albie-he's always been a little touched in the head."

"Have not been," Albus threw a biscuit at his head and it cracked and crumbs went everywhere. Mum was going to _murder _them later.

"I'll dance with you," Scorpius shrugged. "Any good?"

Lily blushed. "I've never been to a dance."

Scorpius smiled. "Me neither-but I bet we can do better than those two social _skwerts_ over there."

"Oy," James and Albus cried at the same time.

Albus had to admit that Scorpius _could _dance-which wasn't fair because the Board of Governors didn't allow him to. He led Lily along in a very fancy looking promenade and when the song changed to something with a lot of bells jingling they did the _Tattler's Twist_-hopping and twisting and laughing all around. Scorpius was a brilliant dancer, and Albus couldn't look away, the way his blond hair swung from side to side off of his cheekbones as his shirt lifted just slightly at the same moment, exposing his ivory hipbones, and just the faintest bit of downy white hair-

"What's going on," Mum said, getting ready to scold, her hands on her hips.

Lily and Scorpius stopped dancing, and the moment was shattered.

"Sorry," Scorpius sighed. "It was my fault, really-"

"Don't worry about it, dear," Mum said in that way other children's parents have to cover when they are smiling but they secretly want to throttle you. "Biscuit?"

Scorpius looked a bit green-Albus had forgotten to tell Mum he couldn't stomach treats-he should have made up a stomach aliment or something.

"Let's go upstairs," Albus said, tugging on Scorpius' sleeve and managing _not _to blush for the first time this week.

Scorpius sighed, relieved, as soon as the door closed. "You got me out of a bloody bad scrape," he grinned. "Thanks for it."

"Don't mention it," Albus nodded, even though inside his stomach was doing the _Tattler's Twist _at the praise.

"You remembered," Scorpius continued. "That I couldn't eat sweets."

"Yes," Albus said. _I remember everything about you because we're best mates-and now I fancy the pants off you. Funny that._

"Albus," Scorpius said slowly, sitting down at the chair behind his desk. "Has something been going on lately?"

"No," Albus lied through his teeth, his mum and dad's teeth, and all his Weasley relation's too, just for good measure.

"Alright," Scorpius said, picking at a piece of spellotape. "Because if there was-anything, anything at _all_ that had changed, Al-I'd really want you to tell me. I'm your best mate you know? And I'd understand, I promise you-you know that, right?"

"Of course you would," Albus said sympathetically. "But really, Scorpius, nothing is going on-if anything, I'm really glad you've come to stay for the hols."

"Oh," Scorpius said, and a little of the glow that had been in his eyes while he had been dancing with Lily faded away. "I'm glad too, Albus. I'm just going to use the loo-I'll be right back in a minute."

Albus lay on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. Scorpius had given him his perfect opening- and he couldn't take it. Everyone knew how happy Scor was with Louis, everyone-all of their friends, Mum and Dad, Lily, and even James though he did live under a bridge like a proper troll. What right did Albus have to wake up suddenly after _years_ of knowing Scor and say _oh mate guess what? I fancy you, drop my cousin and take up with me? _none-he had no right. Perhaps Scorpius had shared nearly everything with him, but Albus couldn't do the same-Scorpius deserved the chance to be happy even if it was his gods awful cousin Louis who made him feel that way.

The rest of the winter hols passed quickly, and Albus was happy for that. Scorpius went out a few times with Louis-out to the Muggle cinema or to a bookshop. James would stand at the foot of the stairs and smirk at them, but Albus didn't have the stomach for it-to listen to James making kissy sounds, or Louis' accented tones saying something far too smarmy and falsely charming-like to Mum. Instead he locked himself in his room, and sat with Scor's _I'm crabby _pillow and stared into it's little black beaded eyes, his heart feeling as though the Hogwarts Express had run over it.

Now that they were back in school, Scor tried to spend time equally between them, Albus _could_ see that-but whereas before he had deluded himself into thinking that he only wanted to protect Scorpius, now he knew what he really was, was drop dead jealous.

Scorpius crept back into the room just after curfew and grinned at Albus.

"Oh please don't take points from us, Al," Scor frowned, "The only thing holding our Quidditch team together is spit, Dark magic and some spellotape. We can't afford it."

"Alright," Albus grumbled. "Aren't you casting spells at both ends of your wand though, Scor-if you keep sneaking out to Slytherin when will you have time to sneak out for _other _things-"

"That's okay," Scorpius smiled. "I'm full. And Louis bribed some sixth years to do my Charms, so I don't have to worry about that. Isn't that grand?"

With that Scorpius threw himself on the bed and made a snow angel with the sheets. Albus at first tried to roll his eyes, but soon enough he was laughing as well-Scorpius was just too bloody _adorable_ at times, and he didn't even know it. But Louis Weasley probably did. Albus snapped his Astronomy text shut.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius said. "Do you need some help-my Uncle Blaise taught me this clever old mnemonic for remembering the cycles of the moon-"

"No," Albus said, feeling like an utter heel. How could he get mad at Scorpius when Scor was the reason he had his feelings anyway? It was just seeing him, every day and know he couldn't have him made him feel-it made him _feel-_just more of his feelings, he supposed.

Scorpius gently took the textbook from his hand and as he did their fingers brushed for the briefest moment. Albus felt his entire body awaken as though it was spring, and that was only from a brush of _fingers_. Albus looked up and involuntarily caught sight of Scorpius' lips, soft and plush, and just slightly open. Scorpius was breathing through his mouth, the softest little pants, and Albus wanted nothing more than to slide forward on the bed the merest few inches and seal their lips together. He could see it in his mind's eye, imagine the feel of Scor's hair in his hands, the way Scorpius' lips would feel under the pads of his fingers. And then how the skin of his finger would break under Scor's fangs . . .

"I have to go to the library," Albus said abruptly, yanking his book back from Scor's loose grip. "I have to look something up."

"Albus," Scorpius said. "It's late-you'll get a detention."

"I'm a prefect," Albus said carelessly. "I'll just say I'm on rounds. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Scorpius asked, the space in between his eyebrows creased with a little worry line. Albus _wished _he was that line and then mentally slapped himself for that thought.

"No," Albus said sharply. "I'll be right back."

Albus dashed through the hallways uncaring of where he was going or who he was seeing until two arms grasped him strongly.

It was James.

"Oh ho," James said. "Baby brother-why are you running through Hogwarts in the dead of night?"

"It's not the dead of night, James," Albus rolled his eyes. "Why are you slinking about anyway-remember, I'm the prefect!"

"I know," James said dryly, leaning against the moist stone wall. "I never come out this late when you're on duty, so I know if you're found out you'll be in just as much trouble as me, mind you. And if you must know, I had a meeting with a _lady friend_ but your running about scared her off. Remind me I owe you for that."

"I'll buy you an abacus-you use that line so much," Albus said sarcastically. "May I go now?"

"No," James looked at him. "You're upset. Who did it?"

"No one," Albus snorted, noting how James could go from manipulative cretin to overprotective big brother in less than a second flat.

"That's a damned lie," James tossed his caramel hair back and it lay perfectly flat. James got all the good genes, but none of the brains. "You look just like the time Dad tore you a new one for eating Canary Creams at Uncle George's."

"That wasn't my fault!" Albus protested.

"It was," James scoffed. "Everyone knows you can't trust Uncle George, the Ministry, or anything Aunt Luna says-those are the facts of life old chap. Now, what's wrong with you-grades? A group of rough boys? Slytherins? Girl troubles? Boy troubles?"

"Er, the last one actually," Albus said, shocked James had actually guessed it.

"Blimey," James scratched the back of his neck. "I only threw that one in to bend your wand out of shape. Who's the lucky la-er, gent?"

"Scor Malfoy," Albus sighed.

James whistled. "That's Louis' bloke."

"Right," Albus said stiffly. "And he's my best mate."

James clapped his shoulder manfully. "I don't envy you not a bit right now, Al. Do you want some butterbeer up in Gryffindor? Might cheer you up-say hello to the rest of the family who aren't shagging the bloke you want."

Albus blushed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Jamie-why not?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hmm . . . I think you are going to like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think's going on! I'd steal the Keebler Elf and give y'all cookies but you know I don't think they have hair salons in prison. ; )_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

There was a saying that time heals all wounds.

Albus thought that was utter rot.

Scorpius didn't come to his window at all the summer between fourth and fifth year, not even once. He went with his Uncle Blaise to Provence to stay-his father was too busy and his grandmother didn't fancy any group of people who thought themselves above the Blacks and the Malfoys, as Scorpius explained to him. Scorpius was gone the whole summer hols with Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Louis, their little cottage was closed up and Mum was watching Aunt Fleur's temperamental old kneazle Clemence.

He didn't write much either-three letters and a postcard, the postcard was of the seaside, a black and white seaside and it was moving, Albus could see the waves crashing against the shore. All of a sudden Uncle Bill came into view, as though setting up a camera. There was Uncle Bill, with his arm about Aunt Fleur, Aunt Fleur's sister Gabrielle, Teddy and Victoire, who were both smiling happily, and sitting on a blanket, their heads close together-Scorpius and Louis.

_Enjoying the hols-hope you are too!-S_ That was all Scorpius had written. Not even a few lines. Space and space and space, and all he had written was a line to him. Albus had sent him two letters and all he had gotten was a postcard.

_Dear Al, _the letter came a week later

_France is lovely. I don't know why Grandmother hates it, but she hates everything brilliant, I suppose. Teddy and I were up telling old gruesome Black family stories, I wish you could have heard some of them-well, perhaps it's all for the best-the Blacks are rather awful! Louis is calling me down to go with him and Gabrielle to town-being in France is improving my French, that's for sure._

_Scor._

Albus bit his lip, staring at the letter. Louis had put in contact two estranged lines of the same family, and Albus hadn't even thought to do the same thing. Now Teddy and Scorpius, who were Black cousins, were close again, and it was all due to Louis' relationship with Scorpius, and _not _Al's friendship. All this time Albus could have done these things and he had been wiling away, being terrified of Scor or terrified of himself, instead of being cunning or brave or _something_! Now, now he was entirely shut out and Scorpius was with Louis, and all he could see was ways he could have behaved differently.

_Dear Al,_

_This holiday was the best I've had in ages, but I'm starting to miss my huge bed at home. Have I ever told you about it? It's got thick black curtains so I can sleep but I never sleep there-I usually sleep in the pantry in the cellar. I know-it sounds positively medieval! Maybe one day I can show you my house, and you and I can go exploring together through it._

_Well, I've got to go post this before my quill scratching wakes L. up._

_Your homesick old chum, S._

Albus grinned at that letter, throwing the other one and the postcard into the bin, and putting this one into the lock box of all the little letters, notes and things he and Scorpius had given each other through the years. Scorpius missed home-missed home and missed _him_, Albus knew him well enough to tell, his letter sounded more like himself than any of the other things he and Scorpius had shared in a long time.

And they would be going back to school-maybe Albus couldn't have everything, but at least he'd always be Scor's best mate.

"Well golly," Zims said with a fake Southern American accent-it was so easy to forget that Zims was Canadian at times, Albus just took it as another of his cheeky attention-seeking moves and often forgot about it. "If it isn't Scorpius Weasley-hello, sugar."

Scorpius was wearing black cargo pants with a black vest and a black dragonhide jacket. Albus looked at his feet-yes, even his shoes were black, black trainers. On another person the ensemble would have washed them out or made them look stuffy, but Scorpius seemed to shine, his ivory pallor seemed to draw color from the monochromatic nature of his clothes. Scorpius turned a bit pink and poked at Zims with his wand. Zims yelped and moved over.

"You're taller," Zims said. "You're part giant."

"No," Scorpius laughed. "The Greengrasses tend to be tall. I'm already six foot, I've already started making offerings to Merlin that I'll stop growing."

"You're too fancy now for us," Declan frowned. "You look like a proper frog, not our Scor Malfoy."

"Oh, hex off," Scorpius snorted. "Albus' cousin helped me pick out all these clothes-she said my jeans were too tight and I looked like a - I dunno the direct translation, the French word was rather rude anyway."

Albus had _loved _those jeans, or rather, the way Scorpius had looked in them. "Did you let her throw them out?"

"No," Scorpius winked. "She did but Gabrielle _accio'd _them out of the trash. Best things in my life, those trousers."

"Are they really," Louis drawled. He was standing in the doorway of the compartment looking very smug with himself, his hair slicked back from his face with the same oil he probably used on that greasy smile.

Scorpius beamed. "I might be exaggerating a _tad."_

"Oh, only a tad?" Louis lip curled up in the corner-gods, Albus was going to sick up his breakfast.

"Maybe a _bit_ more than a tad," Scorpius said, slinking down in the bench far more suggestively than Albus thought he had the right to do. Albus wanted to hex Louis blind and then Transfigure Declan's stupid yellow tie into a screen until Scorpius would close his bloody legs again.

"Alright, gents," Zims coughed. "Enough with the eye shagging, and if you're going to do any, er, proper shagging, you're going to have to leave this compartment, Scorpius, mate."

Scorpius sat bolt upright and bit his lip. "Sorry, guys."

"Well," Louis said briskly. "He said we have to leave, Scor-so are we leaving, then?"

Scorpius eyes looked as though they would pop out of their sockets. He said something in French to Louis.

Louis said something slick sounding back and Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Guess we'll be seeing you at Hogwarts," Zims shouted after them. "Unless your _train_ really does run express-does it Scorpius?"

Scorpius head popped back in the compartment. "I'm going to get so very many Weasley products to put on your bed, Zims, I swear on your wand," he hissed and then dashed away.

Albus _tried_ not to think about what Scorpius and Louis were doing-but it was so very hard- Was it because Louis was two years older than Scorpius? Did he feel pressured to like girls said they did in teen mags? It didn't seem so-at least not from that night Albus had seen, from the Yule Ball. Albus closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of Scorpius' deep, throaty moan from his mind-

"Do you suppose they really are shagging?" Zims whispered to Declan. Obviously they thought Albus was taking a nap on the way to Hogwarts.

"Wouldn't know," Declan said with a turn of a page. "But they're not now."  
>"What?" Zims whispered excitedly. "How do you know, you old devil?"<p>

"My mum knows French," Declan said. "I know a little-enough to pick it a few words here and there, but not to speak it, mind. Never had lessons, we haven't the money. Anyway, Scorpius said he'd never mess about somewhere in public and then Louis said it didn't matter-they could have fun without-well I suppose without doing _it._"

"Merlin," Zims whispered with awe. "Imagine if Scorpius is the first one of us to actually shag-do you suppose he'd tell us about it?"

Albus knew he wouldn't-he hadn't even told Albus about how far he'd gone with Louis, and they were best mates. The injustice of that secret still rankled, right along with the jealousy.

"Why would you want to know?" Declan said. "He's gay-remember?"

"Oh," Zims sighed. "Well, at least one of us is doing _something. _We're the worst teenagers in the history of Hogwarts."

"Albus," Scorpius said from across their favorite table in the library. The library was dark and silent, most students had gone to bed since it was so close to curfew, but Albus and Scorpius were paring each other up on a Transfiguration assignment and were using the extra moments Albus could steal as a prefect to bend the rules without actually breaking them.

"Yes," Albus said, rubbing his eyes warily-all the wand movements and pronunciation theory wasn't sinking in at _all_ anymore.

"Do you ever feel like these years in Hogwarts are just passing us by?" Scorpius said, twisting his hair behind his ear with his wand. "I mean-Merlin, it's fifth year and we're still studying Transfiguration and wand movement and theories and it feels as though it's a bit of the same thing everyday. Do you ever feel like that?"

"I suppose so," Albus said cautiously. "Why?"

"When we came to Hogwarts we had all these _grand plans_," Scorpius said with a thick note in his voice. "I was so excited-did you know I made up a list-of all the things I was going to do when I got to Hogwarts. The first few years it went really well-I did everything on my list, but by third year-by third year, Al-I couldn't anymore. Sometimes I get so far from who I am I feel like I'm treading water in this vast ocean. And then I'm so scared, Albus."

Albus moved to the chair nearest him and sat down. "Why, Scor?"  
>Scorpius looked away. "If I was a Gryffindor I would let you in on my lists. But I'm just another Hufflepuff. Do you want to read me out the Transfiguration rules for plant life?"<p>

"Sure," Albus said, his heart aching with things he barely understood. "To transfigure a plant into a mammal, raise the wand . . ."

"Knight to E6," Albus said, not even looking at the chessboard.

Upstairs, Scorpius was getting ready to go out on another date with Louis, and his insides were churning with rage. Lately he had wanted so _badly _to just go up to Scor and tell him how he really felt, but every time he tried to the words stuck in his throat, or someone came in the room, or something funny happened and then the moment was gone. Albus didn't know what to do-it was let Scorpius be happy with his cousin, a bloke known to be a total and complete git, or say something and potentially ruin the best friendship he'd ever had in his life.

Albus stared at the chessboard. Zims looked at him.

"Why are you watching the door, mate?" Zims said, crossing his arms. "You tried to make an illegal move three minutes ago and since then all you've done is watch the door to our dorm, I hope you know."

"No reason," Albus sighed. "I hate chess."

"You don't," Zims said, gently putting the protesting pieces back. "You love chess because your Uncle Ron taught it to you-you've told me the story twenty times, mate."

Scorpius came down the stairs. He was wearing _those _jeans-the ones that were so tight they ought to be illegal, along with a thick white sweater. On his shoulder was his school bag. Albus gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. Those were _Albus' _Scorpius' jeans, not Louis Weasley's Scorpius' jeans-it wasn't bloody _on-_you could make out the outline of Scor's bits in the front in those sodding trousers and Louis Weasley was going to peel them off him tonight and they were going to-

"Who's winning?" Scorpius asked brightly, scratching at his exposed knee.

"Game's over," Albus grunted.

"Oh," Scorpius frowned. "I'll see you lot later, then."

"Don't wait up," sing-songed Declan and Scorpius turned pink and gave him the two-fingered salute on his way out.

"Hey, Declan?" Zims said, with faux kindness.

"Yeah, mate?" Declan said eagerly.

"Why don't you go to the dorms and wank for a bit," Zims winked. "I need to talk to Albus without you spreading it around to all the underclassmen before lunch."

"Hex off, squib," Declan shouted, climbing up the stairs to their dorm and slamming the door shut.

Zims cast _muffliato. _"So," he said, without preamble. "When are you going to tell Scorpius that you're in love with him?"

Funny it should be Zims and James, so alike in so many ways to cast the spell right the first time. Albus blushed. "He's got a boyfriend."

"Ever wonder why?" Zims said seriously. "I don't know, Al-Scorpius and Louis Weasley aren't very much alike-I say you've got a better chance there than your cousin does."

"Scorpius deserves to be happy," Albus said, repeating the same threadbare story he had been feeding himself, even though Zims' encouragement did give him a fluttering of hope. "If he likes Louis then that's what we've got to accept, isn't it?"

Zims shrugged. "I suppose I wouldn't want to come between my cousin and my best mate dating, either, Al. But don't give up hope-maybe one day things will be different."

"No," Albus said lowly. "Things will never change."

The rest of the year continued in the same way. Scorpius and Louis continued to date-and unlike the twin disasters of fourth year, Albus never saw them in any way intimate. But he imagined it-he imagined how Louis would be-sure and calm and sleek and cunning. Louis always had black satin sheets and a cigarette in his mouth and a very smooth sort of drawl, even when they were shagging. Which of course, was absolute bollocks, since Albus had seen him that one time-sweating and moving and speaking. He knew that sex would be breathless and intense and with Scorpius there would have to be loads of blood spilt. Albus wondered if they _had _done it.

Merlin Albus _loathed _him for it.

What Albus wouldn't do to be in his place, just for one moment-just to snog Scorpius once, not even the fooling about, he didn't mind if that happened or not (although he wouldn't turn it down) but he just wanted to _hold_ him. In all their years of being friends he could barely remember two or three times they had hugged, let alone embraced with any sort of meaning behind it. Albus would do anything for that-he was _desperate_ just for that crumb from Louis' banquet.

But the school year went on in the same way.

Scorpius was a good best mate, though. He wasn't like some friends who spent all their time with their girlfriend and left their friends hanging on. Scorpius did his best to divide his time equally, and he did his best to always be around, and to always spend a little extra time with Albus, as if he knew Albus wanted him that much more. No, Albus wouldn't have complained, if he was Declan or Zims.

If he wasn't wand over holster in love with Scorpius.

The school year had finished and Albus was laying up in his bed, listening to the rustling of the wind in the trees outside. Perhaps Scorpius wouldn't come by again this year-he hadn't last year, but that was only because of the holiday he took to France. Albus tried to sleep and not to think of Louis and Scorpius alone somewhere together, but he couldn't-the first day back from Hogwarts was always the worst, and he couldn't adjust now- he felt awful-

A tap came on the windowsill-it was Scorpius!

Albus rushed out of bed and opened the window to let him in, a bit ashamed that he'd been sleeping only in his pants.

Scorpius' face had two long red tracks coming down from his eyes, and brownish marks coming away from his cheeks. Albus almost cried out that he'd been injured in the hunt when he remembered that Scorpius cried blood tears, since his main source of nutrients was from an -_alternative source_.

"You've been crying," Albus said sadly. "Why?"

"Yesh," Scorpius said with the most adorable stuffy nose Albus had ever heard. Albus passed him a tissue and it came away red. "I'm so miserable, Al-I can't eat, I can't hunt, I can't even read, and you know I love to read-"

"Scor," Albus sighed. "What's going on?"

Scorpius passed him a crumpled letter. It was blotted with brownish-red fingerprints and red splotches, but Albus could read the words all right.

_Scorpius-_

_Since I am graduating, I think it is best that I make my way in the world and you do the same at Hogwarts. I've enjoyed the times we've had together, but they were children's games, my pet, and like children, we all must grow up sometime._

_Goodbye, cheri-Louis._

"Oh, Albus," Scorpius cried, flinging himself into Albus' arms and sobbing. "I feel so bloody awful, Al!"

_Fucking _Louis Weasley. Albus had never felt so awful to be proven right in all his life.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Wow thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! I was so happy with the comments, and someone guessed a major plot point so shh, you know who you are! I especially want to sent a cookie or ten to ShazzaBlack for enjoying my pseudo-wizard slang. I want to make my stories sound as authentic as possible, and when people notice it really makes me feel so happy. Enjoy guys and keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Scorpius fell asleep around four in the morning, exhausted, in a heap on Albus' bed. Albus couldn't though; he was too keyed up. Part of himself was so bloody annoyed at Louis Weasley; he owned Scorpius so much more than just breaking it off with him in a letter - they had been seeing each other for nearly two years, for the gods' sake! And then the other part, the meaner part, was secretly thrilled - if- and this was a big if - Scorpius and Louis didn't get back together, he and Scorpius might have a shot.

Albus bit his lip.

He pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _Albus wrote.

_Last night Scorpius came to stay with me and my family. I know he would need some items for his 'condition'. Please conceal them appropriately as my mum and brother and sister do not know of his 'illness'. _

_Best, Albus Severus Potter._

Albus wasn't sure where to send the letter, so he sent one copy to Malfoy Manor and one care of his office at the Ministry. Surely Mr. Malfoy would be at least at one of the addresses during the day, Albus hoped; and that way he wouldn't have to worry about his son. Merlin knew Albus didn't want to witness a scene between his father and Draco Malfoy, MP.

Albus watched the sun rise over the clouds. Soon his mum would be rising to make her first cuppa and to put on the morning news for their dad before he left to work. Everyone would be living their lives as though nothing were wrong, but the injustice of what happened to Scorpius still rankled Albus. Scorpius _deserved_ an explanation. And Louis Weasley had been getting away with this sort of tripe all of his life - Albus was going to get the truth out of him-or make him pay.

* * *

><p>Albus Floo'd right into Aunt Fleur's kitchen but no one was home. The entire house was dark. That was strange-Aunt Fleur was always baking something or the other from scratch or puttering around with her awful old kneazle. Not even Uncle Bill was up, and Albus <em>had<em> waited a bit longer until it was an appropriate hour to call on them in case they were having a lie in.

A sound came from upstairs and Albus looked at the foot of the stairs curiously. It was Louis - and he looked miserable, his skin was sallow and his hair was lank and dingy, as though he hadn't washed it in days.

"So," Louis drawled without his usual flair. "You've come. I wondered how long it would take him to go to you."

"You've a lot of nerve," Albus cried. "He's over at my house, crying for you! Why did you pull something like that? What sort of game was it?"

Louis just sighed. He sounded old and tired, as though he was a weary traveler who only wanted to get into bed and rest. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Albus Potter. The things that go on between Veela and their _mates_ are not to be understood by paltry wizards. Your blood is a mere nothing, just as useless as saying _lumos _without a wand-you have no _power_, no prestige - and yet because of your last name you think you can come in here and demand things of me-"

"He's your _mate_," Albus gasped. "Scorpius is your bloody mate and you threw him over! What in the hades is wrong with you! You must be mad!"

"I did _not_ throw him over," Louis hissed, his Gallic accent even more pronounced, "As you so cleverly put it. I could not throw him over. Ever. I love him more than myself - to much to my detriment, at times."

"What?" Albus asked, completely blown away. "He's crying for you at home, you can apparate, go after him -"

"I can not go after him," Louis tossed his hair back smoothly. "If Scorpius rebels against the bond then there is nothing I can do but watch both of our lives go down in flames as a sacrifice to his infatuation for -" Louis paused as though he was measuring what he was saying and to whom. "An infatuation for a creature that does not deserve him and _can not _deserve him."

"But," Albus said, confused. "Can you not fight for him? Tell the other bloke off?"

Louis grinned, very much like a shark before it would bite off a Muggle's leg. "But I have, Albus. Haven't you ever wondered why I've always hated you so much? Teased you and chased you and tormented you? Now you know. I hate you more than any living thing on this earth, and I will go to my grave hating you because you have taken from me the only thing that can make me happy - my life's companion. My mate. I do not know why my mate has chosen a nothing like you over me, but believe me, I am watching you, Albus Potter. _Always_."

Albus swallowed and moved to the Floo quickly, leaving the cottage before Louis could make a move.

Albus was home before he was missed - he could smell the fry up - eggs and rashers, and fried tomatoes. Scorpius was still under his sheets, burrowed like a little baby caterpillar, only a few strands of his blond hair was peeking through. Albus ached to brush his fingers through those strands and cuddle in close to Scorpius' blanketed figure.

Albus tried to make sense of what Louis had told him. Could it be true - that Louis' old childhood rivalry with him had been some sort of _premonition _that Scorpius was his mate? It could be possible, but how had Scorpius turned Louis down for Albus anyway? He and Albus had never had never done anything beside friendship - they had never been anything but the best of mates. Albus didn't know what to believe, but what he did know was that Louis was capable of anything, including using Scorpius and then discarding him later. This mate story could all be just another of his tales.

Albus looked at his desk. There was a small brown parcel along with a note on very fine stationary.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _it read

_We are very grateful to you for letting us know the whereabouts of Scorpius. Please give him the contents of this parcel when he awakens. I would also like to extend to you my invitation to spend some of your summer holidays at my home. _

_Please let me know if this is amenable by return owl._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Narcissa Lucretia Malfoy_

Albus nearly screamed. A letter from Mrs. Malfoy - the famous Mrs. Malfoy who defied Voldemort and saved Dad's life! And she had actually _written _to Albus herself, thanking him for doing something and asking him to come to Malfoy Manor. Albus rushed down to the kitchens, clutching the letter in his hands.

Mum looked at him. "What's that then, Al? Letter from a girl?"

"No," Albus bounced on his feet. "Mrs. Malfoy."

Mum's face went entirely serious. "Let me see it."

Mum read the letter through twice, Albus could see because of the way her eyes ran through the print, and then she nodded.

"Is Scorpius here?" Mum asked pleasantly, a bit too pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah," Albus said, buttering his toast. "His broom got thrown off course so he came and spent the night. The parcel was just his potions - he's got anemia."

Mum nodded. "You must go then," Mum said firmly. "No matter what your father says you should go to the Malfoys. Ever since the war Mrs. Malfoy has hosted the best garden parties and I don't get invited. Why? Because your father acts as though he's a man of the people instead of trying to be a part of _society_. I've got no friends that matter-we meet no new people, only the same old chums, I tell you when you get married, Al-"

Albus longed to tell Mum that it was looking less and less likely that he was never going to get married to a witch. Instead he took the cup of tea from her hands and nodded sympathetically. It was one parent down, and another to go before he could go and stay at Scorpius' for some of the hols.

"Hallo," James said, strolling into breakfast. "What's new?"

"Albus is going to stay at the Malfoys," Mum said. "And put on a clean shirt before Scorpius comes down, James, that one's got a stain on it."

"Aw, Mum," James whined. "The stain adds _character._"

"I don't care," Mum said irritably. "I need new shoes, those garden parties are usually in June - James, upstairs, and wake up Scorpius, will you? Albus, does he like eggs or pancakes better?"

"Eggs," Albus said firmly.

Lily came in from the garden, holding a bit of tin foil and a potions vial.

"What were you doing?" Albus asked.

"It's supposed to make your natural blond streaks come out," Lily said, patting her red bob. "I ordered it from the back of this teen mag, but I don't see a bit of difference. Did you go and talk to Louis, yet?"

"How do you always know everything?" Albus asked, irritated.

Scorpius came down the stairs, his blond hair shining with the streaks that poor Lily was looking for sitting in the sun all afternoon. He was wearing a very tight black t-shirt which highlighted the fact that he had a very flat stomach - Albus decided he liked this shirt almost as much as he liked Scor's old jeans. The jeans he was wearing today were cut close to his body, as well, but not as tight - although when he sat down Albus got a very nice view of his bum, which was fit just like the rest of Scor-

"Thanks for writing to Grandmother," Scorpius said, right in his ear; his breath was coppery and cool and so very inviting. "I was so starved when I woke up."

Albus crossed and uncrossed his legs, hoping for relief. "No problem," Albus smiled back. "Your grandmother wrote me a note."

"Did she?" Scorpius beamed-and Albus couldn't help but notice the tinges of red flames mixed in with the grey, and it was mesmerizing. "What did she say?"

"Oh," Albus coughed to distract himself. "She asked if I would like to stay at your place for the some of the hols."

Scorpius grasped his hand - his hand was cool, but it was firm and soft and _lovely _- and Albus needed to stop mooning over him over his rashers.

"You're going to come, right?" Scorpius asked, smiling into his face winningly.

"Yeah," Albus enthused, a little dully because of his distractions. "Yeah, definitely."

When Albus came out of the bathroom after taking care of his little - or increasingly big - problem, he found Scorpius sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Everything about Scorpius said miserable - the slump in his shoulders, the downcast expression, the defeatist look. Albus still wasn't exactly sure what had happened between Scorpius and Louis but it wasn't _right _that Scorpius - who was one of the nicest and sweetest person he knew - was suddenly miserably hollow.

"Crying again?" Albus tried to tease, but it only came out concerned.

"Nah," Scorpius tossed back. "Can't afford the blood loss."

Albus sat down beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

Scorpius turned and looked at Albus steadily. "I'm not sure I can, Al."

Albus put a hand on Scorpius' back-he could feel his spine and the movements of his inhalation and exhalation. "You could try."

"You're right," Scorpius nodded.

"When Louis started going after me," Scorpius said, his eyes fixed on nothing, as if recalling. "I was flattered; he was older than me, foreign, he was fit. It seemed like a dream, you know? And he was part-creature as well - part _two _creatures, and it made me feel - understood, whole, _alive_. Albus you can't understand what it's like to be part-creature! I feel like I'm constantly torn in two - part of me wants the most horrible, Dark, despicable things - and the other part is sweet little Scor Malfoy. Some times I'm so cross and I want to rip someone's heart out and drain their veins dry, or Zims makes a smart comment and just want to rip out his vocal chords - oh I don't know, Al! But Louis _understood _that, and he made me feel, like I wasn't an alien, but _real._"

Albus wanted to understand that-to understand what lurked underneath Scorpius and see it, and truly _truly _see it for himself-not just as a sympathetic best mate, but as a lover, and a soul mate. He wanted to be so much a part of Scorpius, the good and the bad, and it wasn't _fair_ that someone as mean and cruel and _little _as Louis Weasley had been the one to understand him better than Albus himself.

As for the Dark things Scorpius described-Albus could no longer fear them. He knew Scorpius, knew him as well as he knew his own wand, and he knew Scor was as capable of carrying out those tasks as he was of spontaneously taking flight at this exact moment. Sure Scorpius had some Darkness in him, that was true, but many people did, and struggled with it at the same time. Albus had gotten over his fears of the vampire within Scor. He knew what he felt-and that was love.

"Did you love him?" Albus asked softly.

"Love is a very complicated thing," Scorpius said ominously, his voice hollow. "I don't think I'd wish it on anybody."

Albus put his arm around Scorpius' shoulder. "Whatever happens," he said fiercely. "We've got each other. I'll always be there for you. I promise."

Scorpius smiled. "Me too, Al. Promise."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm loving the reviews and the guesses about what was? is? going on between Scorpius and Louis and Albus. For right now I'll address some things. Louis and Albus aren't at all attracted to each other, whether you believe Louis' excuses for teasing him or not. Is Scorpius afraid to love? Not, exactly. It's a very complex situation. Scorpius is more torn between his identity as a person or a creature rather than loving or not. Oh and are Louis and Scorpius mates? You will have to read and see- hehe. Keep reading and reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Dad accompanied Albus and Scorpius to Malfoy Manor. Once Albus had asked Scorpius about his home and Scorpius had said;

"Oh the Manor? People always think it's very grand-but it's not, Al. It has something like twenty bedrooms, which no one uses since there are only the four of us, and only three, since I really live at school. Some warlock in my family won it from another warlock and its been in my family for over two thousand years. But it hasn't been changed in that long. Everything inside just sort of sits and festers-you either have to be a little bit mad or completely in love with the History of Magic to love my house. It's really just a giant old mausoleum."

A man in black and white robes opened the door and looked at Albus a bit disdainfully. "Good afternoon, Master Scorpius. Her ladyship is expecting you in the green room."

"Hello, Kirke," Scorpius smiled, giving the man his parcel. "Can you have that taken up to my rooms, please? And Mr. Potter's trunk?"

The man gave a curt bow and disapparated. Albus looked around the room-Scorpius was right, it was a bit threadbare, but still rather magnificent. There was a huge portrait hanging over the fireplace of a man with ash blond hair holding a spear over lioness on what looked like the African plains. On the mantelpiece was a clock that spun and twisted as well as told the hour, with inlayed stones that had Zodiac symbols. The rug on the floor was a bit worn in places, but once would have been lovely, with a unicorn and a lady strumming a mandolin.

"Come on," Scorpius said. "Grandmother hates to be kept waiting."

The green room was actually green. There was green fabric paneling on the walls that had seen better days but was still rather intact, a shade somewhere in between mint and teal that reminded Albus of ice cream. Mrs. Malfoy had a lavish tea service that would have been Mum's envy though-it was shining silver with cherubs in flight all around the teapot whenever Mrs. Malfoy poured. On the wall a girl with dark hair and eyes peered at Albus and then dashed out of her painting.

"You've gone grey," Mrs. Malfoy said to Dad curtly. "I despise a man with grey hair."

"It couldn't be helped." Dad's temples _were_ greying, Albus' noticed, but he held in his laughter. "I should be going."

"Sit and drink your tea, Harry," Mrs. Malfoy commanded.

Dad sat.

"Your son is very like you," Mrs. Malfoy gestured, placing another biscuit on Dad's little plate. "Very like you."

"Thank you," Dad said awkwardly. Albus had never seen his father, hero of the wizarding world, reduced to little more than a school boy. Mrs. Malfoy was either very powerful or extremely clever. Albus looked over to Scorpius to share a grin, but Scor was eating a little salmon sandwich with perfect grace as though this was nothing new. Perhaps it wasn't where Mrs. Malfoy was concerned.

"It was not a compliment," Mrs. Malfoy countered briskly. "Merely an observation."

Mrs. Malfoy picked up a small beaded handbag and placed a pair of gold reading glasses on her nose. She stared at Albus for so long that he felt as though he were being spellotaped to the sofa. Finally she nodded.

"I've decided I like the child," Mrs. Malfoy said curtly. "We will keep him the rest of the summer, and place him on the train. You may leave now, Harry. Kirke will show you out."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Dad pleaded, "Albus does not have his books-"

"You may send them," Mrs. Malfoy stated firmly. "Are you saying I do not know how to care for children?"

Dad blanched. Now he was stuck in a corner-he couldn't say anything but yes, Mrs. Malfoy had cared enough for her son during the war to save him, and consequently, to save Dad's life. Dad was trapped. Albus watched, holding in his amusement.

"I'll send the books," Dad muttered.

"Perfect," Mrs. Malfoy beamed, and Albus saw where Scorpius got his looks-for an elderly woman Mrs. Malfoy had aged quite well indeed.

As soon as Dad left Mrs. Malfoy motion to Scorpius and pulled him closer. She gave a little smile to both of them.

"I hope you've learned something, children," she said, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"What's that?" Albus couldn't help but ask.

"If you're going in for a row," Mrs. Malfoy said conspiratorially. "Make sure you have more ammunition on your enemy than he has on you."

* * *

><p>"And this is the ballroom," Scorpius said, opening up yet another set of double doors. The room was a bit dusty but grand, and there was a huge chandelier above, with a white sheet draped over it. Mirrors blanketed each side of the wall with the mottos of all the pureblood families, though Albus only recognized a few like <em>Tojours Pur; <em>the Black family motto which was written in gilt and was held aloft by a dusty dragonlet.

"We never use it," Scorpius sighed, looking at the hardwood floors-it looked as though it could use a polish. "My grandfather's sister was the last one to have her coming out here, she was younger than my grandfather."

"What happened to her?" Albus asked.

"The first Voldemort War," Scorpius shrugged. "She married an Avery and she committed suicide-put a lot of opium in her sherry and drowned herself in her bath."

Albus shivered. "Sick."

"Better than torture and mayhem I suppose," Scorpius said, ushering him out. "Do you want to see your grandfather?"

Albus brightened up. "Really?"

Scorpius nodded. "Grandmother keeps a huge file of all these photographs of her pureblood relations-I forget how we're related to the Potters, but Merlin knows all the purebloods are inbred beasts anyway. So I was looking through them a few summers back and I saw your great-grandfather and grandfather in a photograph, some Young Gentleman's Luncheon or something. I suppose my grandmother has it because she's in the photo as well-she was my grandfather's _plus one_."

Scorpius showed Albus into a large office with Oriental trappings. There was a very nice silk sofa embroidered with cherry blossoms and a red and gold chair with symbols and Chinese characters. On one side of the wall was a large jade beckoning cat with crystal eyes, Albus moved toward it- "Don't touch it," Scor said as he rifled through the heavy oak desk. "It's cursed-or rather warded, Blaise's father gave it to him for his coming of age and it's got some wonky Italian thing on it no one understands."

Albus blanched and backed away.

"Here," Scorpius said proudly. "Look at that."

It was his grandfather James. Albus looked at him-he looked so much like him it was like looking into a mirror, and he looked a great deal like Dad as well. He was scowling away from the camera. In the background a man with a handlebar mustache and a stern face looked directly into the camera. The man looked just like brother James.

"That's Charlus Potter," Scorpius said, looking at a slip of parchment. "He looks just like James, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Albus said, his throat tight. "Yeah."

"You should have it," Scorpius smiled softly. "They're your family-take it."

Albus looked at the photograph of his family. His dad had so few photos of the Potters-after the war people had sent him little trinkets that their relatives or parents had claimed that the Potters had touched or owned at one time, but none were as clear as this photograph. Scorpius really was the best mate in the world to give him something like this, something he could show to James and give him evidence of where he probably got his sandy brown hair-and the original James; who looked like Albus so much it was like staring into a looking glass of awkward messy black hair.

"Thanks, Scorpius," Albus said, moving close to him. "This means a lot to me."

"I know," Scor grinned cheekly.

For a moment Scorpius stood next to him, his knuckles white on the desk as he gripped the wood tightly. Albus looked into his eyes, watching the expressions that rolled by quicker than spells fired in a dueling class. There was yearning, and tension, strength and hope, and _desire._ Oh, yes, Albus could see it now-floating though Scorpius eyes' as much as in his own heart-he _did_ want him as badly as Albus wanted Scor-

A bell pealed and Scorpius jumped back; Albus hadn't even known they were standing so closely together.

"Dining room," Scorpius said stiffly. "That'd be dinner."

The dining room was well appointed and neat-it must have been one of the rooms that the Malfoys used for guests more often, and so it was kept up in terms of appearances. A long mahogany table was laid out with a candied fruit centerpiece and servants in white and black robes stood against the wall serving champagne and water. Albus thought that Lily would most likely die of envy.

"Ah, Scorpius, you didn't change for dinner," Mrs. Malfoy was wearing robes that were sparkling and shiny, and her long white hair was piled on her head elaborately.

"Sorry," Scorpius said as though it didn't matter at all. "I was showing Albus the ballroom."

A smooth looking caramel skinned man walked in business robes, his peppery hair was set back from his face in waves that Louis Weasley had tried to emulate but hadn't ever gotten right. He was shockingly handsome for an older man, and Albus couldn't really guess his age-he looked anywhere from thirty to forty.

"I'm late, Narcissa," he said in a smooth baritone, "Do forgive me, my client was a churlish bore. Hello, Scor, how is school?"

"I got an O in Astronomy," Scorpius said. "And this is my friend Albus Potter."

"Magic preserve us," the man said with a drawl. "You are the spitting image of your father at that age-I know, he use to harass Draco enough and I use to watch, do you know he had the most unfortunate habit of lisping when he yelled?"

Albus laughed.

"Blaise please," Narcissa sighed. "Stop instigating, you're forty-seven and you still haven't outgrown being a jolly nuisance-do I have to bring up the time Draco pushed you into the pond in your pants in front of all the girls of your year?"

Scorpius snorted.

"No," Blaise said firmly. "But now that I remember I shall have to plot a long and devious revenge. Scorpius, pass the quail egg sauce."

Albus smiled. Scorpius' family was odd-they weren't well off, but it was exactly how Scorpius had described-they were old money which meant that they're wasn't really _any _money left at all. But the Malfoys seemed to make the best of it-they still dined in style and entertained and kept up appearances without being flash or posh about things. They just existed, probably the last of the great families that still existed in that way-eking out the old traditions for one more generation.

"May I be excused, Grandmother?" Scorpius said. "I want to show Albus my room."

"You may show him your rooms," Mrs. Malfoy sniffed. "And _not_ the cellar closet where you sleep, Scorpius Hyperion. Albus, your things have been shown to the room next door to Scorpius'."

Scorpius stuck out his tongue as soon as they were outside the dining room and the door was closed.

"Sorry dinner was so _formal_," Scorpius spat out the word like it gave him hives. "Whenever Father is away Grandmother likes to play Lady of the Manor."

"Where is your dad?" Albus asked as they climbed the grand sweeping staircase.

"Salem," Scorpius said. "There's a Peace Treaty being ratified to improve working conditions for those who work in the service industry. My father was on the advisory committee. Albus, you really ought to open the _Daily Prophet_ once in a while."

"Why," Albus smirked. "When I've got you to tell me all the news and Declan's all the gossip section?"

Despite himself Scorpius laughed.

"Alright," Scorpius said, stopping in front of a door with a little brass plaque that said _Keep Out. _"That's my room, but I wasn't expecting any guests so it might be a little . . ."

"It's _fine_," Albus said, he knew Scorpius was the neatest bloke in their dorms.

_"Lumos," _Scorpius whispered and a wall sconce lit itself without a wand.

Scorpius' room was just like Albus had imagined it in his mind-it was so funny, Albus had imagined it so many times during their friendship, hoping to come during hols, and lately since he discovered his true feelings for Scorpius-imagining them laying underneath Scor's blackout curtains, with only a chink of light to guide their lips and hands as they touched.

On the wall was a huge poster of last year's new Appleby Arrow's team, including the new seeker, which Scorpius had thrown a dart through his face-obviously he was still a little bit sore about the bloke losing the first game of the season. There were books piled everywhere on the floor like little stacks-some Scorpius was using like a little tables to place anything from an astrolabe to a Quidditch glove.

Albus looked at the mantelpiece. There were photographs everywhere-Scorpius and his father, Scorpius and Declan, Scorpius and Zims- and Scorpius and Albus more times than he could count-growing from awkward children to just this year, scowling and batting away the cameraman.

"Hey," Albus said, "Where did you get this one, I thought Lily lost her camera-"

Something fell from the mantle. Albus picked up the shard of glass-_8th Jan. Type O Pos. _Blood.

Scorpius went entirely still. And just like the rare times before that Albus had witnessed the transformation, it was startling; only now it was all the more startling because Scorpius was so very close. All the tension in Scor's body went entirely lax and his muscles became loose and fluid and he moved with a sort of exotic sensual energy that someone who wasn't yet sixteen shouldn't be able to possess. Albus felt himself pinned in place; not by Scorpius, or any type of ridiculous sexual powers that vampires should possess. No, Albus was only tormented by his own desires.

Scorpius touched Albus' finger, and then lifted it to show it to Albus' own face. It was wet with blood-funny how Albus hadn't noticed that cut while he was obsessed with staring at Scorpius just bloody _walking._

"You can clean up in the loo," Scorpius said, his voice tight with tension. "It's right through there. Take a bit of time."

When Albus was in the lower years he would have fled the room and probably taken a week to be able to face Scorpius again-and then later on he would have probably would have just done as Scorpius asked. Even up until recently, while Louis had been seeing Scorpius and he had kept his feelings for Scorpius private he would have just left the room rather than expose his love for him. But Albus was sick of hiding; he was sick of the lies and the secrets and the miserable torture that he felt around Scorpius when he was in any form. It was going to change.

"No," Albus said firmly. "I won't."

Scorpius backed away and clutched his abdomen as though Albus had struck him a fatal blow-perhaps the hunger was stronger than Albus had given it credit for? No, Albus didn't care-he had sworn they would face anything together, and so they would.

"Don't," Scorpius said, muffling his face with his hands. "_Don't,_ Al."

"I don't care," Albus said, moving closer until he cornered Scorpius against the wall-he would be de-substantiate away or stay and listen to what Albus had to say.

"Don't you believe me when I say that it doesn't matter to me anymore? Why would you let _Louis _know all these things about you and I don't get to know _any _of it?" Albus cried, tortured. "Why is it that you keep these things from me, Scorpius?"

Scorpius rolled away so that his face faced the wall. "If I cared about you less," Scorpius said in low, anguished tones. "I'd be able to tell you so much more. Don't you know what you mean to me?"

Albus gripped his shoulder and Scorpius turned around. Albus pressed his forehead against Scorpius'. "I love you," Albus whispered. "I _love_ you, Scorpius."

Scorpius' gasp was a cold exhale of fresh air against his bottom lip.

"Oh _Al_," Scorpius sniffled.

Scorpius slipped his cool fingers into Albus' hair, holding his head in place, and to warm them Albus placed his own fingers around Scor's, threading them together over the forest of his wild black strands. Albus closed his eyes the moment their lips touched-he expected to feel something, some spark or a little bit of arousal or a perhaps even cheap thrill like the blokes in the dorms often called it. But not _this_. Never this- this desperate, beautiful, clawing hunger that seemed to start in his toes and circle through his feet and all the way up his spine to heat his freezing lips. This was - _life _- without this he'd rather be nothing, no, without this he'd be _nothing._

"Merlin," Scorpius breathed against his lips. "I can't _believe_-"

There was no time to feel relieved that Scorpius felt the same way he did before they were kissing again, cool, open mouthed kissed that were sliding and stroking against each other, their lips slipping out of sync only to fall right back into it. Albus didn't feel them walk across the room so much as when he felt them fall onto the bed, Scorpius' mattress heavy and thick underneath him, the sides rising up like two twin waves as Scorpius moved above him.

The curtains made the bed entirely dark, and there was no chink of light, not like in Albus' fantasy. He couldn't see anything-but he could _feel. _Above him Scorpius' hair felt like strands; soft silk sliding through his fingers as they kissed, and if he tugged just _so_ he'd be rewarded with one of those delicious throaty moans that Scorpius had once granted Louis. But he was his now-his Scorpius and Albus was never going to give him up, never in all his days, not like his idiot of a cousin.

Their bodies moved together and everything felt as though it was made of light in the darkness-there was too much to be grateful for in this moment- to be able to open his legs and wrap them around Scorpius Malfoy's waist and feel an answering hardness in turn. Scorpius lips moved down from his lips to his chin, his neck and he felt as though he was being granted too much, far too much all at once. Albus wasn't sure how he was supposed to live and survive after this.

"You can," Albus said, arching his neck back as an offering. "_Please._"

The bite _hurt - _badly. Albus had thought it would, and it did. But there was something about the bite and the smell of Scorpius' hair tickling his nostrils, and being held down and pinned down by someone that loved you as they took something they _needed _from you-Albus smiled. The pain was actually divine, and it's own blessing; a sharp, horrible, wonderful pain, and he found himself moaning as Scorpius fed and moving against Scorpius' body as Scorpius _swallowed_-

Albus hoped that they were alone in that wing of the Manor as he screamed in release.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey lovely reviewers and watchers! Just to clear something up for Clowe8 who left me such an amazing review, the next story I'm posting is the James/Scorpius and it will be about the same length as this one, so a rather decent length fic. It's not angsty, it's actually sweet and a rather awkward, loving teenage tale with a twist. James/Scorpius is actually my ship, so I will probably write more of them in the future. Also to KatrinaEagle your review was like the best thing ever- only don't stay up reading, I feel bad, lol! Cookies for you all and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

Albus rolled over and looked up. The sun was high in the sky-it had to be the afternoon, and Scorpius was reading _Nebulae Britannica _while picking bits of cold ham off a tray; every now and again he'd get so engrossed in his reading he'd miss the tray and put his finger into his pumpkin juice. Albus smiled to himself- he could get used to that, imagining if this was his and Scorpius' suite of bedrooms and this was a weekend that they had off from work . . . It would be the perfect life, and Albus vowed to himself that no matter _what _he'd do everything in his power to make it happen.

"You're up," Scorpius beamed. "I'm so happy - when you didn't get up before Grandmother had her lady's luncheon she went and had the cook make us some trays."

"Are the ladies here?" Albus frowned a bit- he didn't want to spend the afternoon sharing Scorpius or playing nice with a bunch of old witches in funny hats.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Thank Merlin not. They went to visit some museum somewhere- some point of interest; I just smiled and nodded and let them squeeze my cheeks like a good little lad."

Scorpius went back to his book. Albus wasn't sure what to think now; in the soft afternoon light his feelings for Scor weren't changed at all, but Scorpius himself was exactly the same. Albus felt a bit silly-he had fallen for this Scorpius, not another person, and it was foolish of him to suddenly want Scorpius to act differently overnight. Although it'd be nice for Scorpius to acknowledge _something._

"Oh," Scorpius added casually, a little _too _casually. "Uncle Blaise has a meeting with a man getting a very expensive divorce, so he won't be home until late."

"We're here all alone then," Albus breathed.

"Definitely alone," Scorpius grinned, throwing the book across the room without marking his place and if _that_ wasn't a sign of interest then nothing was.

Scorpius rose over him and Albus brushed his fingers through his hands in his hair, luxuriating in the fact that he could do this now and see it and not just feel it.

Scorpius stretched out out bodily on top of him, and Albus could feel their twin signs of interest line up and rise even more, as Scorpius brushed his cool nose against Albus' temple.

"It's the way you smell," Scorpius whispered, and Albus had to grip the sheets to keep from thrusting up and crying out like a desperate Knockturn Alley whore. Scorpius brushed a lock of his hair back and it fell forward onto his face again- Albus had meant to go and get a trim before this whole situation had gone on, but now it was the furthest thing from his mind. "And your hair," Scorpius said with a little smile that only showed the tips of his fangs. "I really fancy it, actually."

"Really?" Albus breathed back.

Scorpius blushed back and nodded. "Quite fancy the hair - ninety percent of it is the hair."

"I love everything about you," Albus said earnestly, throwing his arms about Scorpius' neck. "Even the things you hate about yourself- I love them a bit more because you hate them. I love you more than anything."

Scorpius sank down fully and kissed him. It hurt more than last night- Albus had never healed the old wounds on his lips and so they tore as they kissed, but Albus didn't care. The pain meant that it was _real _and not another of those stupid dreams that he had had that awful summer. Now everything was real and he was in Scorpius' arms and they would be together. Everything was fine.

Albus found himself lifting up his neck unconsciously, bracing himself for the bite, but Scorpius gently kissed his nose and shook his head. "I won't bite you again there - it'll hurt from the same place twice."

"I like it," Albus blushed. He more than liked it actually, but he didn't know the words to describe how he felt about it. Scorpius' face changed from looking interested to looking positively _feral._

_"Gods-_" Scorpius moaned, rising up again to kiss Albus with a great deal more passion and force. Albus surrendered himself completely to it and found that the pain sort of coasted him away to a place he couldn't explain, where nothing mattered but himself, Scorpius, and the earthy tang of blood.

When Albus came to Scorpius was standing in front of him in his stained pants holding out a vial.

"Drink this," he said.

It was a testament to his trust in Scorpius that he asked what it was after he drank up the liquid.

"Blood replenisher," Scorpius smiled. "You should learn to brew it, we're going to be going through that like water in Egypt."

"I need a shower," Albus said. "I'm-er-"

"Dirty," Scorpius leered. "I bet I know how you got that way."

Albus blushed. "Oh, hex off Scor. I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

Albus threw the extra towel at Scorpius' head.

* * *

><p>It's the sweet life, it's the good life, driving your flying car," Scorpius sang, "All's is good love, all's well, until you get that first flat tire-"<p>

Albus rolled his eyes from the passenger's seat. Blaise Zabini certainly was lucky- Draco Malfoy had given him the post-War monument's of deluxe cars. The soft leather seats had heating charms, there was automatic _lumos _and self-adjusting seats as well as built in disillusionment charms. For a family that was no longer as well off as they once were, the Malfoys certainly knew when and how to splurge. The Bentley sat in the garage which was really just the vast stables on the Malfoy compounds; Albus had been there all his holiday and he hadn't seen everything on the estate and probably wouldn't.

"Can you drive a stick?" Scorpius said, gesturing to the gear labeled _land, flight, park and reverse. _

"No," Albus sighed. "Why-let your driver have the night off?"

Scorpius laughed. "We don't have one actually-Uncle Blaise drives himself around; like a maniac, too he's been pulled over by the Auror's ten times. But the real reason was I was going to ask you to run away with me."

"Oh," Albus said airily, though his heart fluttered with joy- even after the entire summer hols of being with Scorpius as a couple he still hadn't adjusted to the feeling of pure joy it brought him. "Guess I can't."

"Guess not," Scorpius sighed. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, for the first time ever. This all seems like a dream and when I go back there it means that I'll have woken up and we'll go back to being just best mates again."

"Don't be daft," Albus cried, climbing over the gear shift and various controls of the car to slide into Scorpius lap. He cradled Scorpius' head in his hands and stared into his grey-blue eyes. "You _know _I love you, don't you?"

Scorpius smiled, sliding his hands around Albus waist. "I know. I _know _I just want it to be just you and I always- I guess I'm just being rather selfish."

Albus understood exactly how he felt. He had no desire to see anyone or be anywhere but with Scorpius. The idea of being in a huge drafty castle with a mass of students, a great deal of them his own family members made him a little sick to his stomach. He had the only thing that he had ever wanted, ever since he was eleven years old - Scorpius Malfoy, and he'd rather be spread out underneath Scor like a willing banquet for him than learning about Goblin Revolts that wouldn't matter to him at all in two or three years.

"I wish we could run away," Albus said passionately. "I wish it was you and I forever, always, Scor."

Scorpius toyed with the zipper of his trousers. "Want to fool around in the back seat of a car?"

Albus laughed. "Yeah, let's see how great those warming charms are."

* * *

><p>Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy drove them to the Platform but they didn't wait with them for the train as Mum and Dad would have done- Mr. Zabini had a client and Mr. Malfoy had a meeting with a lobbyist so they had to leave. Albus didn't mind; it certainly felt more grown up to be alone with Scorpius on the train station with their trolleys, waiting there, letting their hands brush every now and again, smiling into each other's faces with the wonder of their shared secret.<p>

Albus and Scorpius decided that it would be better to keep their relationship a secret- there was too much at stake if someone found out, including Scor's _condition_ that could be exposed and it would mean more than just Scorpius being removed from the school. The Headmaster could be investigated by those politicians who still believed that part-creature children should be taught in _alternative _schools and Scorpius' own father, whose past wasn't exactly clean could lose far more than his political career- he could lose custody of his son.

They got a private compartment without even talking about it; somehow socializing with Zims or Declan or either of Albus' siblings didn't seem like something they wanted to do - every moment they had together was precious and Albus wanted to hoard them together like little scraps of memories for an invisible pensieve.

Albus put his head on Scorpius' shoulder and Scor put his head on Albus' head.

"When you're this close," Scorpius whispered, clasping his fingers. "I can hear your heart beat."

Albus squeezed his fingers. "What does it sound like-to you?"

"It's different," Scorpius said, "In everyone I've ever been this close to. Some people are afraid-you were afraid once. Some people are intrigued. Some just wonder what's next."

"What about me, now?" Albus asked breathlessly. "What do you hear?"

"Devotion- need," Scorpius smiled. "And love, a lot of love. You know how I feel about you, don't you, Al?"

"Yes," Albus said, happily, closing his eyes as the train lulled him to sleep. "It's all that really matters. That you love me back."

When they arrived at school Declan was telling Zims a story about how he had met a Welsh girl on holiday and they had _fooled around a bit _in the common room. Half the underclassmen were listening while pretending not to listen while Declan described everything in extremely graphic detail while Zims laughed at him and called him the biggest liar in the world and told him he should write for the _Quibbler. _Last year Albus would have sat around the fire and taken the piss out of Declan or told Zims off for going too far, but this year all the color had gone out of their petty little stories and games.

He had Scorpius.

Albus slid into Scorpius' bed and closed the curtains around them. They lay together like newborn kittens, curled around each other, naked except for their pants, hiding underneath the thick sheets Hogwarts standard sheets of the bed.

"We should probably unpack," Scorpius laughed between kisses.

"Bugger that," Albus said, stroking his fingers down Scorpius' moonlight colored chest. "I don't want to be anywhere but with you."

Scorpius beamed and turned pink at the same time. Albus thought he was beautiful, perfect, wonderful. "I love you," he said. Scorpius kissed his nose.

"Hufflepuff," Scorpius taunted, rolling over and leaping out of the bed. "But I still want to get unpacked before Declan and Zims get here- before Zims gets here and he starts telling us all about the girls he chased after in Canada and Declan starts on about how he's always single and then the first years start up a bloody riot downstairs-"

"Alright," Albus said, opening the trunk nearest him with his wand. It wasn't until it was opened that he noticed that it wasn't his own- Albus had never _never_ folded his pants or tucked his texts into the corners of the spaces like Scor had. Albus was about to apologize when his foot hit the top of the trunk- and the lid lifted away.

"Hey," Albus whispered, pulling away the false lid. "What's this?"

It was an ornate mirror, Albus had seen one just like it- his dad had one from his godfather that had been a Black family heirloom- a two-way mirror, that had been sadly damaged. But this mirror was intact and far more delicately designed; with silvery words along the rim with words in a language that Albus had never seen before; and with vines that had leaves that looked more like _feathers _than any sort of natural plant life than Albus had ever seen in his life.

"What are you _doing_?" Scorpius hissed, yanking the mirror from Albus' hands with such force that he nearly fell backwards onto the bed. Scorpius took the mirror and cradled it to his chest like a hurt child to it's mother breast. "Are you _seriously_ going through my things -"

"No," Albus cried, shocked at his reaction, "I opened the wrong trunk, I'm sorry, Scor-"

Zims kicked open the door and spread open his arms with a flourish. "The fun's arrived you nasty deserters - how was having our hero's son at your home, Scorpius?"

"I've had worse times," Scorpius smirked, and by the time Albus had turned away from greeting Declan he noticed that the two way mirror was gone again from view.

* * *

><p>The months of the year passed pretty quickly. Albus found that he didn't care about the normal things that had propelled his everyday life before-they were dull and useless and tedious. He lived to find time for Scorpius, and that was enough for him. He and Scor met up in empty classrooms, in the dorms if they could find time, they met up during Albus' prefect rounds when he was supposed to be clearing out the library or the Astronomy Tower and put their clothes on the cold tower floor and kissed and fondled and laid together; Albus' body covered in bites and scabs and markings.<p>

Many times when Scorpius went out to hunt in the Forbidden Forest Albus waited just inside the boundaries of the school and then afterwards they would lay together on their bed sheets and look at the stars, talking until the sun came up, then Albus and Scorpius both were tired and weary and went back into the dorms to go to bed. Albus often missed his first three classes of the day; though he never told Scor-Scorpius would have torn him a new one for that. Albus didn't _want _to be bothered with school anymore, there wasn't any use for it. He only wanted Scorpius and his love, and now that he had it he wanted to bask in it every moment of every day.

Albus yawned as he slipped into Muggle Studies class. He didn't really see the point of Muggle Studies anymore - Albus was no more going to live as a Muggle than a Muggle was going to come and live as a wizard. At least Scorpius was in this class, sitting to his right.

On his left was Zims. He and Zims had had a tremendous row in which Zims had told him that he had changed and all this utter rot. Scorpius had had to come between them before they had actually come to blows. Now they didn't talk anymore. It was a shame, Albus kept meaning to make it up with Zims, but so many other things took priority right now.

The sunlight from the dingy classroom window made Scorpius' hair glow. It looked golden and soft and _heavenly_, just like it felt when it slipped through Albus' fingers when Scor bit-

A note slipped into his hands from cool fingers. _Stop mooning over your boyfriend and pay attention, Potter._

Albus grinned and quickly wrote out a reply- he didn't care if the Professor saw him writing notes, let him catch him and read them out loud. _I'm not mooning you git. And if you weren't so fit I could actually concentrate. _

Scorpius grinned and then wrote back. _An insult and a compliment-you're mad. I suppose I'm madder still for fancying you all the same. Meet me after class?_

Albus was about to reply an eager yes when there was a knock on the classroom door. A little Ravenclaw walked to the head of the classroom and handed the Professor a slip of parchment.

"Albus Potter," she said. "Your parents wish to see you in the Headmaster's office."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hello again everyone! Much love to HarleyQuinn for your reviews and KatrinaEagle as always for noticing what I hope is becoming a little more obvious ;D To everyone else who has reviewed or is reading thanks so much for stopping by and loads of cookies and milk for you all! xx_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

Albus had never been to the Headmaster's office before. On the walls were portraits of all the headmasters and headmistresses that had come before, including the two that Albus had been named after. He had never actually thought of presuming on Professor Flitwick and _actually _spending time talking to them-besides, what could he say-_I've been named after you but we've never met-hello?_ Albus didn't think it was really something he thought was his place, his names always felt like a memorial his father tacked on Albus to make himself feel better in the post-War period.

The Headmaster was seated on top of many cushions so that he'd be visible from behind his high desk and even higher stacks of parchment. To the side Mum and Dad had taken the corner chairs-Mum was dressed in her usual paste jewels and bright robes and Dad was in his Auror uniform; a red that clashed with Mum's teal horribly.

"Ah, Albus," the Headmaster said as though they talked everyday when in actuality they hadn't seen each other since the sorting. "Do sit down."

Albus sat down in the chair next to Mum, the only other seat in the office.

"I've called everyone here today for this little informal meeting," Professor Flitwick continued, "Because I'd like to talk to Albus about his grades, as well as his Prefect duties."

Albus tensed. If the Headmaster _really _wanted to talk to him about _his _grades, why hadn't he done so without his parents-who were the biggest exaggerators and scene throwers this side of the New Theatre?

"Really," Mum said as though she was trying to grind her molars and speak at the same time. "What's going on Headmaster?"

"It may be nothing," the Headmaster said simply. "Or it may be that Albus finds himself overworked- sometimes being both a prefect and having a strong scholastic record as well as a social life can cripple a student's academic achievements. But we certainly don't want someone as talented and diligent as Albus to go down such a negative path, do we, Albus?"

Albus did _not _appreciate someone putting words in his mouth. He nodded curtly but glared along with it.

"What do you recommend?" Dad said, his face twisted with tension.

"Well, Harry," Professor Flitwick said with false cheer. "I've decided to replace Albus with a younger student as prefect for the year. If his grades pick up, I'm sure we can reevaluate him coming back on as a prefect for his seventh year. As for his grades, that's entirely up to Albus- with more free time, I'll expect to see some dramatic changes, young man."

Albus just nodded. Personally, he couldn't be more thrilled that he was no longer a prefect-it was a burden he was sick and tired of carrying around. Going on rounds and reporting to the Head Boy and Girl just meant that he had less time to spend with Scorpius, which was all he wanted to do anyway. He had no interest in Auror-ing snogging couples when he could be snug in his own dorm, with the curtains pulled tightly around himself and Scor, figuring out different ways to make each other moan and pant.

Dad looked at Albus keenly. Personally Albus didn't like the look on Dad's face - it was entirely too penetrating and _knowing. _

"Headmaster," Dad said. "I was wondering if I might be able to use your office to speak to Albus alone for a few moments."

"Certainly," Professor Flitwick smiled. "You listen to your father, young man. He's certainly got experience on his side."

Albus forced himself to keep from rolling his eyes. The only experience he had from his father was his constant absences and his quarrels with his mother over everything from possible affairs to how much a robe costs in a shop. Hero of the world; perhaps, Father of the year; doubtful.

"You too, Ginny," Dad said with a voice that was so treacle-sweet Albus wanted to sick up on Dad's robes and his shiny work boots.

Mum glared at Dad as though her eyes could convey the message that they were going to have a row about this when they got home, but since Mum would never make a scene in front of the portraits or the Headmaster so she gave Dad a fake little bob of a smile and dashed out the room.

"Ah," Dad said, stretching out his legs. "This room brings back memories."

A portrait snorted- Albus didn't turn around to see which one, but Albus rather respected that person under the circumstances.

"How's school, Al?" Dad asked nicely.

"Fine," Albus shrugged. Hopefully if he stuck to one-word answers he'd be out of this sham of an intervention all the faster.

"Albus," Dad said. "Your mum and I - despite all our problems, we only want the best for you."

Albus thought of all the times Dad and Mum had kept he and Lily up with their quarrelling and thought that _problems _was a rather quaint way of putting a contentious sham of a marriage. "Okay," Albus finally said.

Dad looked annoyed now. "Albus," Dad said softly. "Did you know I knew Astoria Greengrass?"

Albus looked up sharply.

"Yes, " Dad smiled a little grimly. "She was two years below us at Hogwarts- what one would call a wild girl. She was beautiful, Al. Don't tell your Mum this but everyone in the school fancied her- long blonde hair and this funny little nose with a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge. She was really rather dangerous, Astoria, nothing like her sister Daphne. She could look at a boy and he'd jump into the Thames just to tell her how cold it was. Her son looks very much like her, Albus."

Albus stood up so fast from his chair that it skittered across the floor and crashed against a pile of books on a sideboard, sending them crashing on to the floor, parchment leaves flying every which way like cream colored feathers in the air.

"You don't know what the _bloody _hell you're talking about," Albus hissed, part of himself surprised at his daring for speaking to his father like this for the first time, but the majority of himself overcome with rage. "You don't know a damned thing about _him_!"

Dad looked very worried, but mostly very upset. "Maybe I don't," Dad conceded, "But you're grades are suffering, Albus, and this _relationship _with this Malfoy boy won't last, for one because of his condition and for the second part his family will expect him to marry-"

"I don't give a damn," Albus shouted. "If Scorpius has to marry twenty bleeding witches like an Middle Eastern sheik somewhere, I'm _still_ going to be with him! And if you try to take me from him, Dad, I swear to all the gods, I'll _never _see you or Mum ever again!"

With that Albus pushed past Dad while he was still in shock and down the stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. He kept running until he was down the halls and through the stairs, past students and people he knew as his brother's and sister's and cousin's friends. He didn't care! What right did they have to judge Scorpius' and his relationship while their own was just child's play and Mum's and Dad's was so badly damaged it should have been AK'd _ages _ago!

Albus shoved his way into the Hufflepuff common room, nearly knocking over a first year holding a set of paints.

"Hey," Declan said with little warmth- he was still probably cross with Albus for Zims' sake. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, hex off," Albus growled. "Where's Scor?"

"Upstairs," Declan grumbled. "I feel right sorry for him being saddled with _you _for a best mate, I tell you that."

Scorpius was seated at the only desk in their dorm. His abacus was out, and obviously whatever problem he was doing was giving him a bit of a hard time, his writing hand was covered in blue ink, and there were balls of parchment tossed around at his feet.

"Al," Scorpius smiled brightly, and it was like the sun coming out after a storm for Albus. "I'm feeling so bloody thick right now I might scream - tell me how did it go with your parents - oh, is someone ill?"

"No," Albus said through clenched teeth. "Someone is not _sodding _ill, Scor. It was a meeting to talk about my grades; even though I'm not even failing, mind you. Then Flitwick tells me I'm not to be prefect anymore which is fine by me because I never wanted the bleeding job anyway, and then my father-"

Albus took a deep breath as though gearing up for the final bit of the story. Scorpius got up and sat down on the bed, and patted his lap.

"There," Scorpius said. "Put your head in my lap."

Albus did and Scorpius began to rub cool, gentle fingers through his hair- it felt as though he was floating away on a wave on sensation- not only romantic or sexual, but being _truly _loved, the one thing that his father couldn't understand about his whole thing was how _much _love he felt from Scor and how much he got in return. Perhaps he never had gotten this kind of love, in which case Albus felt sorry for him, but it wasn't _fair_ of him either to ruin Albus' happiness either.

"When I was a little boy my father used to rub my head like this," Scorpius smiled down at him, and gently kissed his nose. "Used to make me feel better after I hunted- I used to have _such _nightmares - animals coming back to life and seeking there revenge and all of that. Poor old Father."

Albus smiled. "Your father sounds much nicer than mine."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, my father's a Slytherin - he's loves me because I'm his son. I suppose that's for the best, that's a funny loyalty, but it kept him from putting me out on a mountain."

Albus pulled his arms around Scorpius' waist. "Then he's better than my father for it. My dad has some idea about us."

Scorpius stilled. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Albus said. "What's wrong?"

"Your father could make a lot of trouble for us, Al," Scorpius said softly. "He's the Savior of the world- people listen to him. What did you tell him?"

"I dunno," Albus mumbled. "Some rot about caring about you and being cross with them. Why? Should I have lied?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea- I haven't the mind for schemes like a Slytherin. I guess we'll just have to hope that he won't do anything because he loves you."

Albus nodded and gently pushed Scorpius on the bed; he was determined to remove that worried look from his face.

* * *

><p>Albus rubbed his eyes as he tried to revise for his Transfiguration exam. The words weren't sinking in though. He wished desperately that Scorpius was here to make funny faces at him across the table, but Scorpius had shooed him away to the library so that he could study Charms alone with Declan calling Albus a <em>distraction<em>. Albus was sort of proud he was that kind of a distraction frankly.

He turned to the next page and frowned at it- words and words in tiny print and not a diagram to take up some space. Albus sighed.

"Hey," It was Lily. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Albus said, actually he was pretty grateful for some company, even if it wasn't the specific company he wanted.

Albus looked at Lily. She looked pretty tired-her eyes had dark circles and her hair didn't have the normal vibrancy that it usually had- perhaps she had stopped spending so much gold on those packets that were supposed to make it blonder?

"Are you alright Lils?" He asked.

"Not really," Lily sighed. Albus hoped it wasn't a bloke. He'd never had to deal with a bloke for Lils and frankly he wasn't up for telling Lily he was gay and having a chocolate-induced sobbing session either.

"Here," Lily handed him a piece of parchment that had been unfolded and refolded a few times; it looked as though Lily had been looking at it quite a bit recently.

Albus read the lines inside.

_And one will be like Helen of Troy;_

_And the other like Paris_

_To flee - later return-_

_and the great home must burn._

"Is someone harassing you?" Albus looked at the parchment again.

"No," Lily sighed. "I wrote that- it's about you- you and Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus blanched. "Whatever people have been telling you, Lily, it's basically all rumors, anyway-"

"I'm a Seer," Lily laughed. "I don't even really know what that means, actually. I've just been having extra-classes in Divination and I had a breakthrough. I thought you and Scorpius might like it. It might mean something one day. Or it might be a dead end."

Actually that made quite a bit of sense. Lily _always _did know things before the rest of the family did. And she had the funniest way of being entirely calm and quiet on her own without anyone else, as though she didn't need any other company-perhaps that was why.

"Thanks," Albus said, looking at the clock. "I've got to go. I'm actually meeting him right now."

* * *

><p><em>I need a brilliant place where I can be alone with Scorpius Malfoy, <em>Albus thought diligently. _I need a brilliant place where I can be alone with Scorpius Malfoy._

A door sprung up.

"Perfect," Scorpius said, bending down to kiss his neck. "You're absolutely perfect, Albus."

Inside Albus strutted a bit at the praise.

The room looked a bit like Scor's bedroom-there was a huge four poster bed with black out curtains, and stacks of books on either side of the bed with Astronomy implements balanced precariously on top of the top most tomes. But the room was also very different-instead of the door where Scorpius would have had his en suite bathroom there was a little living area with a crackling fireplace, and a sofa in the Hufflepuff colors, much like their common room. On a tray was a bucket of chilling butterbeer bottles and a dish of blood pops and scones.

"It's like heaven," Scorpius laughed, stretching out on the sofa and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Like a Hufflepuff heaven. All we need is a wireless and we're done."

"I didn't think we'd need a wireless," Albus said, toying with Scorpius' tie. "I thought we'd make our own amusement."

"Alright," Scorpius grinned, sliding out of his shoes and socks, "I think that could be arraigned."

Albus pushed Scorpius back onto the sofa, sliding his hand underneath his head so that his fingers would be crushed and Scorpius' head wouldn't be bumped. He took his time unbuttoning Scorpius' shirt and trousers - enjoying the fact that no other couple had beaten them to the room and they would be entirely alone for the rest of the night if they wanted to be. Albus laid gentle kisses all along the side of Scorpius' ribcage, down to his navel and gently along a hip bone, mapping his cool skin.

"I wish I could live here," Albus said with a soft laugh in his voice. "In this little space between your navel and your hipbones."

Scorpius laughed a little shakily. "Then you'd leave me with a pretty big _problem_."

Albus tugged the waistband of Scorpius' pants down, "I'd take care of it whenever you want," he whispered. "I just want to _be _withyou - always, always, you, Scor."

Albus swallowed around him and Scorpius cried out, a little twitch and then his toes curled into the other arm rest. Albus loved that he could do this for him- be there for him in any way he needed, his father couldn't possibly understand what he felt for Scorpius, what it was to want and need and have to _serve-_

Scorpius moaned and Albus drank it down- he wondered it Scorpius felt the same way when swallowed Albus' blood- this miracle of being pushed away on a cloud of sensation.

"Merlin," Scorpius laughed shakily. "Give me two seconds and I'll-"

"Don't," Albus blushed. "I want you to bite me, like you did in the Astronomy Tower- will you?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly as his fangs glistened in the candlelight. "Take off your pants then, and sit up."

Albus sat up eagerly, practically vibrating from excitement. Scorpius kissed his forehead with a closed mouth and then gently, sweetly with open lips that blistered and stung as the serrated edges of his fangs cut across Albus' freshly healed lips. Albus wanted so much to walk around with his scars like the badges of honor that they were, but not while they were still at Hogwarts-maybe they _would _get married one day and . . .

"Albus," Scorpius grinned, smiling from between his spread legs. "You're not paying attention to me."

"I was thinking about you," Albus countered. "Vicious git."

"Think about _this_ then," Scorpius said, and bit the inside of his right thigh. Albus _groaned. _Oh, it hurt, and desperately, the spill of blood soaking the carpet faster than Scorpius could swallow. Scorpius moved to pull away, satisfied, but Albus held his face there, he wanted Scorpius to _devour _him, he wanted Scorpius to feast himself fully- glut his appetite and not feel worried or upset that Albus was going to be faint or be dizzy later, not when it felt so _bloody _brilliant-

"Gods," Albus cried, feeling his entire body go lax, "_Gods-"_

Scorpius looked up. His eyes dilated quickly, like a cat's until there was only the smallest rim of grey showing.

"Someone is here," Scorpius said tersely. "Someone who is _not _us."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I just have once again thank my lovely reviewers for getting behind this dark tale which got compared to Twilight (I can totally see that and I've seen Twilight with family and friends, even though I'm not a fan at all) this story is supposed to be a little more Let the Right One In/Harry Potter, of which I'm a HUGE fan, but as long as you are reading and having a good time, you can compare it to anything you like. Also a lot of reviewers are so good at guessing whats coming next! You guys are so so clever! Ravenclaws, the lot of you! Cookies for you all and continue being awesome!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

* * *

><p><em>you shut your mouthhow can you say?_

_i go about things the wrong way-_

_i am human and i need to be loved/just like everybody else does_

* * *

><p>Blood was dripping off Scorpius' chin and onto the carpet. Albus' leg ached, and usually he'd be reveling in the dull pain that followed one of Scorpius' feedings, but right now he was too terrified to even bemoan the fact that some intruder had stolen their moment of solitude.<p>

"Who is it?" Albus asked, cupping Scorpius' blood soaked face. "How long could they have been here?"

"I've no idea," Scorpius said, his eyes narrowing. "And they've been here a while-they've seen everything. They're terrified. Their heart is beating like a drum. You need to heal your leg, Al."

Albus took out his wand, repeating the movements and words that by now had become rote as Scorpius stalked around the room. Albus didn't know what to think- what were they going to do if his father discovered that Scorpius fed from Albus- and the way and _amount _of blood that Scor took from him? Harry Potter would never believe that a relationship like this would be consensual, especially since they were both sixteen. Scorpius would be kicked out of Hogwarts, Albus would be sent to Salem or France or somewhere equally ghastly, and they'd _never _see each other again.

"There," Scorpius grinned. "Managed to stay hidden underneath that bed while the room mutated- I suppose everyone asks for a bed."

Albus was definitely going to request Quidditch fields and Fortecue's from now on.

Albus handed Scorpius the poker from the side of the fireplace. It took a moment and three good pokes, but then out rolled -_Rose!_

"Rose!" Albus gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

"I should be asking the same thing of you," Rose said, picking out dust bunnies from her bushy hair. "I _saw _you and Scorpius Malfoy- and I _know _what you are!"

Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius was a naked sixteen year old with a face full of blood and fangs. Either he was part-vampire or he was practicing for Halloween extremely late in the year. Scorpius sighed and retracted his fangs.

"You can't tell anyone," he said to Rose. "It's a dangerous situation, a lot of people's careers are on the line, Weasley, and we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Rose scoffed, her red lipstick smudged across her face from laying on the floor. "You just drank blood out of Al's leg like it was a butterbeer bottle so don't go lecturing me about getting hurt, _Malfoy._"

Rose was fighting with a boy she knew was a vampire-Albus always thought Hugo had gotten Aunt Hermione's brains, but this took the Cauldron Cake's icing.

Scorpius looked intensely into Rose's eyes. "You're going to sit in that chair," he said gently, soothingly. "And you're going to wait for Albus and I to get dressed. Alright?"

Rose's eyes glazed over vacantly. "Sure, Malfoy," she said, strolling over to where Scorpius had sat, and dirtying her shoes in the puddle of blood. Albus winced.

"You _glamoured_ her, didn't you?" Albus asked, picking up his shirt, and throwing Scorpius his.

Scorpius turned bright pink. "It was either that or yell at her while we try and figure out what we're going to do. And I didn't know what else to do, Albus- I _really _hate _glamouring _wizards but if it can buy us some time-"

"Buy us some time-" Albus nodded, hopping into his pants. "That's just it, Scor!"

"What's just what?" Scorpius mumbled around buttoning up his tie.

"You can _glamour_ Rose! Make her forget she was here!"

Scorpius put up both his hands in protest. "Oh no! Oh, _no_, Potter, we are not doing that! It's not right, Albus!"

"You did it right now," Albus countered. "What's the difference?"

"Very Slytherin," Scorpius snorted. "And it wasn't right that I did it now either- and I _told _you I hate doing that to regular mortals, it feels disgusting- like I've sat on a plate of eels or something. She's your cousin, Albus. Can't you just talk to her or something; I'm sure she'll listen to reason."

"It's because she's my cousin that I know she'll tell no matter what," Albus snorted. "She's the world's worst instigator and gossip- she told me once when I was six that I was a Time Turner version of my father and I was going to disappear one day, and then when Lily had a boyfriend for the Yule Ball last year and she didn't, she spread a rumor about her; that Lily had messed around with a boy from France and had a Knockturn Alley abortion."

Scorpius looked horrified. "That's absurd. Lily-and you time traveling!"

Albus nodded. "My family's full of these prizes pieces. Plus Scorpius; my father already knows about us- if we don't glamour her she'll run right off to her parents; my dad's best mates."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Since neither of us wants an _Obliviate _on their wand while at Hogwarts," he joked lamely.

Scorpius walked over to where Rose sat and kneeled next to her. "Weasley, look at me," Rose looked up with a placid expression. "Good. You were walking and you just got lost right now in the halls and you slipped into the Room of Requirement while Albus and I were in here. The only thing you saw were two boys sitting by the fire listening to a Quidditch game. You said something smart and then you left. You don't remember anything else from being inside the Room of Requirement, right Weasley?"

"Right," Rose said airily.

"Albus," Scorpius rubbed his head. "Just walk her out to the hallway. She'll be fine in a moment or two."

Albus pushed open the door and when he gently led Rose into the corridor she looked at him once more with her familiar expression of haughty distaste.

"Al?" She sniffed. "Did you follow me out?"

"Er-" Albus then remembered Scorpius' story. "Oh, right. Just thought you might have wanted someone to walk you to Gryffindor."

Rose tossed her bushy hair. "I don't need an _escort._ This isn't the Middle Ages, for Merlin's sake."

Albus walked back into the room. Scorpius was sitting on a chair, an open butterbeer between his legs. He was looking into the flames as though he could see shapes in the crackling logs. Albus sat down beside him and took his hand.

"She's fine," Albus said. "Don't upset yourself, Scorpius, she's fine-"

"_One_ of us has to," Scorpius said harshly. "One of us has to upset himself about this whole ruddy thing, Al! Don't you feel guilty? Doesn't it bother you, in the littlest bit?"

"No," Albus said, and oddly enough it was the truth. Rose had seen and Rose was expendable. But Scorpius was not. No, there wasn't anything to be upset about. Albus moved closer until Scorpius huffed and pulled him in tightly.

"She would have told," Albus said softly, tracing Scorpius' nose with his index finger. "I'm not a Slytherin, Scor. I love you so much - I just kept imagining the worst if Rose said something or Dad caught wind."

"I know," Scorpius sighed. "But we still shouldn't have done that. Sometimes I worry that this is too much and - I don't know- I don't _like_ it-"

"No," Albus said firmly. "You and I are going to be perfectly happy together and that is that."

* * *

><p>"Scorpius can you pass me the extra abacus?" Albus asked.<p>

Scorpius rolled over and tried a charming expression. "I'm _reading_, Al. Can't you get up and fetch it yourself?"

Albus huffed. The abacus was right by Zims' bed which was across from Scorpius' -you'd have thought that Scor would have remembered their huge blowup not a month ago and would have been on his side. But Scorpius wasn't interesting in hearing his _or_ Zims' gripes any more and whenever either of them brought up the fight to Declan or Scor all they got was a glare for their troubles.

"Scorpius Hyperion," Albus tried.

"Albus Severus," Scorpius said not looking up from his book. "Now that we've established that we've met-"

The abacus flew across the room and hit Albus in the forehead. Albus was on his feet in a minute.

"What the _bleeding _hell is wrong with you, _Harry_?" Albus cried, calling Zims by his loathed first name. "What's your problem?"

"You!" Zims screamed, bounding off the bed and into the center of the room in an instant. "I'm so sick of you, _Potter, _and your holier-than-Dumbledore attitude stinking up the dorms- acting as though Declan and I don't have a bloody clue about anything!"

"Hey," Declan said, waving a hand in front of his face as though he was putting out a fire, and in this case maybe it was a hypothetical one. "Don't get me involved, mate!"

"Shut it, Declan," Zims hissed. "Don't you think you _ought _to get involved? Don't you think you bloody well should form an opinion here when _Potter _is _shagging _Scorpius under our sleeping noses every night?"

Albus saw _red._

"Don't-" Scorpius screamed, but it was too late.

Albus struck Zims right across the face, and the first blow knocked him down. Scorpius ran out the room and into the bathroom.

Then Albus smelled it- he should have been used to the scent filling his nostrils by now- the earthy, coppery tang of fresh human blood. _Merlin. _Albus had almost outed Scorpius' secret on the stupid comments of one of their former mates.

Albus closed his eyes as he winced and when he opened them Declan was helping Zims to his feet. Zims was holding a pillowcase to his face.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on with anyone anymore," Declan said sorrowfully. "And I'm well sure I _don't _want to know."

"Scorpius," Albus said to the door. "Let me in. They've left."

"The door's open," a muffled voice said.

Albus looked around the loos. Scorpius wasn't around, but in one of the sinks was a very familiar vial-the same one Albus had broken in Malfoy Manor that had contained the Type O blood all those months ago. This one was drained and unbroken.

A toilet flushed and Scorpius came out and washed his hands and then methodically threw away the vial after wrapping it in tissue.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Albus asked.

"Aren't I?" Scorpius said back with his face twisted in a wry, horrible smirk. "Alright how about this- just a week after you beg me to _glamour_ your _own _cousin out of supposed love for _me _you go off and pull a stunt like that!"

Albus put a hand on his face. "I know! I'm sorry, Scor! It's just that when he said what he did I just- I just _snapped!_"

"Well," Scorpius said witheringly. "I can't afford to date a bloke who snaps off and fights wizards like a bloody _Muggle_ over an abacus!"

Really, Scorpius wasn't _fair_- when he put things so logically and precisely like that he made Albus sound like a twelve year old who got upset because he couldn't get what he wanted for Yule this year. Albus _knew _he had to be careful due to Scorpius' condition but at the same time he couldn't _stand _to hear anyone say a word against him either- it was the first thing that seem to twist his normally placid personality entirely out of control. He wouldn't stand for _any _ill treatment of Scorpius, but he knew he also had to walk a fine line if they were going to hide their multiple secrets as well.

"I'm so sorry," Albus said pathetically. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Scorpius grinned. "You're so adorable when you're groveling - sort of like a crup that's made a mess on your favorite book. I really can't ever be cross with you."

Albus walked over to Scorpius and nudged his forehead to Scor's chin until Scorpius hugged him back.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's not comfortable enough in here to do anything," Albus teased.

"No," Scorpius said seriously. "With Declan and Zims."

"We'll just see when they get back," Albus said softly.

Zims came back with Declan a bit later - Albus couldn't tell how much time had passed as he hadn't looked at a watch or put up a _tempus_ but every minute seemed to pass like an hour. Zims' face looked as it always had except for a bit of pinkness about the nose- Albus thought that that might be due to some new skin growth.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Zims said stiffly, it sounded as if Declan had laid into him pretty thickly while the mediwitch had repaired his face. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it."

"You meant it," Scorpius said evenly, meeting Zims' gaze until he looked down, ashamed. "You said it because you were cross with Albus and you knew saying that would make him quarrel with you. But since you two love quarrelling so much have at it- go on. Really. I'm _fascinated._"

Albus looked at Scorpius who glared at him so hard Albus was sure he'd need a warming charm to de-thaw.

"I don't want to row with you, Zims." Albus said.

Zims smiled stiffly. "Is that because I'm your mate or because Malfoy would hex your bits off if you tried it again?"

"A little bit of both," Albus said truthfully and everyone laughed.

"Well my nose thanks you Scor," Zims smiled for real this time. "Who knew that our Albus could fight like a proper Gryffindor?"

"He must have caught it from his ex the tigress, eh, Scorpius?" Declan dared and Scorpius threw a jumper at his face.

Soon someone turned up the wireless and things felt almost normal again. Albus knew that sixth year would soon be rapidly pushing toward a close but with Scorpius by his side he knew that they could face any enemy together.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey everyone! I've been reading through your reviews and I can see that a lot of you seem to wonder what is Scor's motivation for being with Al, especially when it doesn't seem like he loves him. I don't want to give it all away, but Scorpius really does care about Al, its just not in the way Al needs. Al has issues- he built Scor up to be this god-like figure in his mind, and when he realizes that Scorpius isn't perfect and has done wrong, it's- well, it's just not good. Neither of them are saints, but your real villain is coming. Gingerbread cookies for the holidays and review please :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<p>

_Al,_

_I hate Italy- I hate the shops and the sun and the little streets and the delicious food and I loathe all the cousins Uncle Blaise and Aunt Theodora have. I hate everything that isn't you. Everyone says I'm ruining my birthday and my hols but I really can't be bothered to care, I only ever want to be where you are. Now that we're both adults we should promise ourselves never to spend a day apart once we leave Hogwarts._

_Scor._

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius,<em>

_I miss you more than I can say. It feels like there's a heavy weight on my chest and every day that you're gone someone adds another stone to it- today it feels as though I can barely breathe. I sit in my room and look through all the old letters you sent me, and some of our old notes from class and feel like a proper girl, but I can't be arsed to care. I need you to come back. Come back to me._

_Your terrible old lonely Al._

Albus watched the sun set. Scorpius was back today and tonight he would come. Albus didn't need to sleep- he had taken a vial of Dreamless Sleep that he had gone especially to Diagon Alley to buy. He wanted to be refreshed and not tired, and not looking like a carriage full of hippogriff dung when Scorpius arrived. Not that it actually mattered anyway, considering the various states that Scor had seen Albus in over the years- spotty, nervous, in awkward dress robes. Really he'd seen Scorpius crying on more than one occasion and he'd been drenched in his own blood and Scorpius had been covered in his.

_Gods. _He was nervous. It was that other bloody vial he bought at the Diagon Alley apothecary's. The lubricant. They had never gone _all the way. _Albus had never felt fully comfortable when they were at school and Scorpius had never bought it up, although Albus could _see _he was interested. It was just a matter of having the alone time and the courage to make the final move.

But they were Hufflepuffs, which meant it took them more than a year to make it to the stage where talking about the final move was even an option. But Albus was ready now- they were both seventeen and legally adults and Scorpius was the only person he could ever imagine being with intimately. Luckily this weekend his parents and his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had gone to Bath for some time away from their children. Rose and Hugo were staying with friends for the summer hols and James was staying with a girlfriend and Lily was with Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf.

So Albus was free to finally make that move. If Scorpius was ready.

Albus exhaled and hoped for the best.

A cool breeze announced Scorpius arriving at the windowsill.

"You cut your hair," Albus said, shocked. Scorpius had always worn his hair chin-length and it was rather startling to see it cut short in a bouffant style- sleek and trimmed close on either side with a bit more on top styled up and away from his face. It made Scor look a lot more masculine and serious, and less like the fey child that he had grown up with. Albus _really _fancied it.

Scorpius shrugged. "My cousin Vipsania said it made me look shag-worthy. Who knows with women, I might look like a troll."

"You don't," Albus said fervently.

Scorpius pinked and grinned and the same time. "Pull the other one."

Albus sat down next to Scorpius on the bed. "Scorpius," Albus said seriously. "Speaking of shag-worthy and all of that- do you ever think about you know, _shagging_?"

Scorpius blinked comically. "I _am_ seventeen, Al. What do you think?"

"I want to," Albus said, touching Scorpius' fingertips with the tips of his own on his faded duvet. "Tonight. With you."

"Oh," Scorpius whispered. "_Oh._"

Albus let Scorpius gently push him down onto the bed. He didn't want to be in control of this. He'd known that from the very start, in all of his half-formed fantasies of himself and Scorpius he was the one being pressed to the mattress while Scorpius lay above, his pointed teeth and chin and blond hair like beacons Albus would follow to whatever promised land. Gently Scorpius tugged off his shirt and his pajama bottoms - Albus hadn't worn much, hoping that the answer would be _yes_ but ready to go to sleep in case it would be _no_.

He waited, watching as Scorpius took off his boots and his jeans and his t-shirt. Soon they were both in their pants and Scorpius' incisors descended, transforming into fangs as he lay over Albus, gently pressing his body and his hardness over Albus. The first kiss nearly made Albus cry from the pain and the ache of missing it - the loneliness of not having Scorpius with him always, the dull days and boring, tedious nights. But after this, everything would change. It would be the final step and then he and Scorpius would be together forever- Albus would _never _let go after this.

Albus reached for the waistband of Scorpius' pants.

"It will hurt," Scorpius lisped, licking the blood off his lips.

Albus nodded. "I know, I bought something, it's on my dresser."

Scorpius looked relieved to see the vial as he took of his pants. Albus shimmed off his own. Albus watched, entranced, as Scorpius tipped his fingers into the slick oil and then moved them around in his hand.

"Maybe if you turn around," Scorpius said.

"No," Albus frowned. "I have to see you-"

"Alright," Scorpius soothed. "We'll do it this way."

The first finger didn't hurt. He had touched himself like this- curiosity's sake had compelled him to wonder, fool around a bit. The second finger had him bracing himself around Scorpius' forearms- his knuckles white and tight as he remembered to breathe and _relax_ and take it in. By the third he was used to the feeling of invasion again, and when Scorpius brushed against a little spot that made him float up and _shout-_

"Alright," Scorpius said, slicking himself. "Ready?"

Albus had never been more ready for anything in his life. It hurt- not as much as being bit, but there was a burning that was a bit unusual and uncomfortable to be sure. But Albus _wanted _it. He wanted to be one with Scorpius and no one else, for them to be complete and never to be parted, to have this moment-

"_Oh,_" Scorpius sighed, his grey eyes full of wonder. "Wow."

"I love you," Albus grinned.

When Scorpius' face nuzzled his neck Albus titled his face to the side and welcomed the bite, his hands holding Scorpius head still as his hips moved, and he closed his eyes to the ecstasy of finally feeling _home_.

Albus woke up to some sound. He stretched lazily. In between his legs was a dull ache which was fine, and his neck throbbed which was normal after one of Scorpius' rather _hardy _feasts. Albus tilted his neck from side to side to work out the kinks. Scorpius was, of course, sleeping like the dead beside him, and hogging all the bloody sheets too. Albus rolled over and cuddled in closer to his cool body, pressing his face into Scorpius' chest and hoped that sleep would claim him again.

_"Al," _a voice cried, "Al, what the bloody hell!"

"Bugger off," Albus snuggled in closer to Scorpius. "Sleeping."

Then he opened his eyes.

James was standing over his bed. _James was standing over his bed._

Albus sat bolt upright.

James was white as a sheet. Albus tried to look at the scene from James' point of view. James knew that Albus was gay and fancied Scorpius. But James came home to find Albus in sheets stained with blood and lying in bed with Scorpius Malfoy, with what Albus was sure was a giant puncture wound on his neck. James was a lot of things, but he could certainly put two and two together and make four.

"He bit you." James said dully.

"Yes," Albus nodded, and then winced- his neck really did hurt like buggery, and that hurt too.

"What is he?" James asked softly. "He's not a wizard is he?"

"Not entirely," Albus sighed. "I can't tell you- it's not my secret, Jamie."

James looked at Scorpius- asleep Scorpius looked just like any average mortal, but with alternative evidence clear in his face Jamie didn't know what to believe. Scorpius had spent time in Godric's Hollow- he had spent a Yule there, and obviously Jamie was having a hard time resigning himself to the fact that Scorpius had deliberately kept up such an elaborate ruse for such a long time.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" James asked.

"Not Mum," Albus admitted. "And not about us."

James nodded. Then he added. "You shouldn't let him do that to you."

"It's my body," Albus bristled. "And I _am _seventeen."

Jamie shook his head. "I dunno what to say. You lot better clear out though - Mum and Dad had a row and they're coming home early."

Albus nodded.

As soon as the door shut Scorpius sat up.

"You _told _him," Scorpius sighed. "You went and told him everything, Al!"

Albus rolled over and stared at Scorpius. "You've been awake this whole time? Why didn't you say anything? You could have tried to reason with Jamie- you could have _glamoured_ him yourself!"

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm _not glamouring_ anyone else to get us out of our scrapes- it isn't right and I don't like using my abilities to get ahead, Albus! Besides, James is _your_ brother - you should know how best to handle him."

"I don't," Albus admitted with a sigh. "James has always been a sort of _enigma _to me- the fit older brother while I was the dud that everyone just hoped for the best from."

"You're not a dud," Scorpius said with a kiss to Albus' earlobe. "You're fitter than ten Jameses. But Albus, what are we going to do? If your brother tells anyone what he's seen we could be in serious trouble."

Albus bit his lip. Scorpius did have a point- while he and Albus were legally adults, they still were at Hogwarts and dependent on their parents for everything - if James spread around what he saw it could ruin them. James was such an if factor, too. Initially James had been supportive of Albus being gay, but Albus knew James would _not_ support this type of relationship at all. Adding in to the mix the fact the James was Mum's favorite and was liable to tell her anything he saw just as a matter of conversation and Albus had no clue what to say to Scorpius.

"Maybe it would be for the best if we cooled things off for a while," Scorpius said stiffly. "Until this situation dies down -"

_"No-"_ Albus cried out. "You can't do that to me, Scorpius! You don't mean it!" "Albus," Scorpius said reasonably. "Your parents are very popular and famous people, and your father already knows my secret. If your brother tells your father what I've done he could _ruin _my father - socially, politically, economically. Albus, we'd never be received anywhere ever again. I couldn't do that to everyone. My family have worked so hard for this and I can't be more of a burden to them."

"Scorpius," Albus begged, "You can't do this to me. I can't do this without you- I'll end it, I swear to the gods I will!"

Scorpius laughed but it was a little desperate. "Don't joke about such things, Al. It isn't very funny."

Albus shook his head. "If you ever stopped loving me," Albus said with cold seriousness. "I'd turn my own wand on myself and end my life."

Scorpius burst into tears. "_Gods-_I can't do this anymore-"

Albus moved into his arms, relieved. "Please don't ever say that again," he whispered, kissing all along Scorpius' face. "Don't you know that I worship you? Don't you know that you're the only thing I can see?"

Scorpius kissed him back, the kiss made wet and coppery from Scorpius' tears. "What can we do, Al? They're going to discover us soon for sure."

"Marry me," Albus said, grinning. "They can't do anything if we're married."

Scorpius frowned. "You shouldn't ask me if the only reason you want to is to get out of this mess- that wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"No," Albus said. "I love you, and you love me. I can't imagine spending a day apart from you for the rest of my life. So it makes perfect sense to marry you."

"The legal age to marry in the wizarding world is eighteen," Scorpius said and Albus' heart sank. "But there are several place, notably in Scotland where the _Rights and Marriages Act of 1919 _does not apply, and one can be married at seventeen without the consent of a parent or legal guardian. One town is Tollman's Bridge, and it's right outside Hogsmeade."

Albus beamed. "You researched this, haven't you?"

Scorpius pinked and nodded. "Well, one of us had to be prepared for anything."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hello lovely followers and reviewers- I know that someone asked if this story is finished yet! No it is not, I mark all my stories as complete as soon as they are- this story has about six more chapters before the end. All of my stories end up being about the same length for some reason lol. So we are nearing the 3/4 mark. Do you like how it's going? Who do you hate and who do you love? Or do you think you've got the ending figured out- please tell me in a review, I love hearing your thoughts, it's the ultimate motivator :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

Tollman's Bridge was a sleepy little town without much to distinguish it from most Scottish towns on along the carriage road to the Muggle highway to London. Albus was surprised to note that there was actually a bridge in Tollman's Bridge, with a proper troll underneath it and one had to pay him a sickle to pass through after the apparation point to the town. The town had several small thatched cottages- an apothecary, a midwife, and robe tailor were all along the main thoroughfare.

"I expected it to be a bit more sleazy," Scorpius grinned taking Albus' hand. They were both nervous, of course- but Albus was confident it was going to be fine. He couldn't imagine one of their father's popping up during the ceremony and protesting like in his Mum's parchment-back novels.

At the end of the cobblestone road was a larger cottage with a little golden plaque that read _Justice Menroy Weddings 10-4pm_. Albus grinned at Scorpius. It was two in the afternoon- luckily they hadn't spent too long collecting their things from Albus' house and had left without saying a word to James. They had both agreed it was for the best.

"Are we ready?" Scorpius said with a small smile to Albus.

Albus gave him a quick kiss. "For luck."

Scorpius squeezed his hand.

Inside the cottage was appointed just like an elderly woman's sitting room - complete with a chintzy sofa, overweight tabby cat, and gaudy floral tea service that looked as though it had seen better days. In the center of the room was a faux ivy trellis that someone had placed there with a very poorly done sticking charm, as it hung to one side, and there was a podium with fake rosebuds stuck all alone one side.

"It looks like that gods awful tea room at Hogsmeade," Scorpius muttered.

"At least it's a story for our family in our twilight years," Albus snarked back and Scorpius elbowed him in the ribs.

In the center of the podium was a bell. _Please ring for service. _Scorpius rang it.

An overweight witch in bright pink robes which had seen better days appeared. She looked both Albus and Scorpius over once.

"Wedding?" She said.

"Yes," Albus said firmly. Albus wondered what in the blazes people came here for if not a wedding.

"Your wands please, I'll need to verify your ages." Albus and Scorpius handed over their wands. The overweight pink witch wrapped the wands up in what appeared to be a gauzy blue slip of parchment. She waited a long moment. All of a sudden the parchment began to vibrate of it's own accord and it turned a brilliant pink which seemed to go with the decor rather well indeed.

"Good," the witch smiled happily. "I'm Frances Menroy, the Justice of the Peace. I'll need your names, ages and current address and then we can get started."

"Young man number one?"

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus said, and a pink and white plumed quill took down his information. "I'm seventeen and I live in Godric's Hollow."

"And young man number two?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Scorpius watched the quill suspiciously. "Seventeen and I reside in Wiltshire."

Justice Menroy did not even blink an eyelash at their names- Albus figured that she was used to rather notable people eloping in Scotland- Scorpius had told him all about people who had done it before on their way here, so perhaps she had just gotten over the sons of famous (or infamous people) bit. "Alright gentlemen," the Justice said, wiggling behind her podium. "The wedding prices are as follows - a standard wedding is fifty galleons, a wedding and a dinner is one-fifty and a bonding ritual is five hundred galleons."

Albus looked blankly at Scorpius. "I didn't know that there would be any choices?"

"I didn't either," Scorpius admitted. "What do you want to do?"

Albus wanted the bonding- to have his magic tied to Scorpius' for all eternity seemed like the most romantic and _honest _expression of how he felt about Scor. A marriage felt so false- like what his parents had for each other, something that could be laid away and forgotten about when the other person was out of the room. He really wanted to be a _part _of Scorpius- always.

But he didn't want to if Scor didn't.

"What do you want, Scorpius?"

Scorpius shrugged and kicked a bit of hanging ivy idly." We came here for a wedding so it's that for us, I reckon."

Albus smiled awkwardly. "Alright- If that's what you want.."

Albus and Scorpius turned to Justice Menroy. "We're going to do the wedding."

Justice Menroy beamed. "Excellent."

Justice Menroy purified the room with sage and then had Albus and Scorpius sit in a circle, their hands, feet and foreheads touching as she encircled them with salt. "Just look into each other's eyes," the Justice said softly. "I'll do the rest."

Albus faintly heard her chanting in Latin, but the words weren't clear- they didn't seem to matter. All he could see were the dark pupils of Scorpius' eyes and then- and _then _he was falling deeper, deeper. He was in a room, laughing, sitting with two blond children he knew were his cousins. He was waiting for his father to come home from the Ministry- he loved his father so much. His Uncle Blaise was showing him the constellation _Scorpius _in a book - he was meeting a little boy with inky black hair and startling green eyes - the boy was older, was telling him that he loved him- he was drinking down the boy's blood and it tasted like _home_- marry me-

Albus blinked.

"It is done," the Justice said by rote as though she said this every day to dozens of couples, and she probably had. "May the gods bless your union, boys. Downstairs you may pay - it's just the door right behind the portrait of the frockling pups. And not to worry, lads- the shakiness wears off in a day or two, depending on the strength of your union."

"Thank you," Albus said, taking Scorpius' hand. "Goodbye."

Justice Menroy sat down behind her floral tea set and picked up her fat tabby cat. "Good luck, boys!"

Downstairs was probably once the wine room of a magically expanded cellar. It had been converted to house a goblin and a Gringotts representative, a sleeping wizard with a _Daily Prophet _draped over his face as the wireless replayed the highlights of yesterday's Quodpot match.

"I'll pay," Scorpius said. "No one ever checks my accounts, and I think someone would notice if you suddenly had all those galleons missing from yours."

Albus nodded. His father was notoriously careful with money even though they had quite a lot of it - it was probably due to his upbringing when he had had nothing at all, but it had frustrated Mum who had wanted to get on in society and see the world and it had been one of the major sources of their rows. Scorpius' family was cautious with money but still lived their lifestyle of the Malfoys of Malfoy Manor, perhaps in rather reduced circumstances, but Albus didn't think it knocked their tenacity one whit.

"One wedding, eh?" The goblin said, looking at a slip that had fallen from a pneumatic tube and onto the table in front of him. "Account?"

"Greengrass, but my name is Scorpius Malfoy," Scor said biting his lip.

The goblin took Scorpius' wand and pressed it into something that resembled molten candle wax. After a moment he returned the wand, apparently satisfied that Scorpius was solvent.

"Here's your slip," the goblin grunted. "Have a good day."

Albus grinned at the slip as they walked down the high street of Tollman's Bridge. Across the lane was a small candy shop, a jeweler's and a milliner's. The town was nothing unlike hundreds of tiny little wizarding towns throughout England but Albus thought it was the most amazing town in the world, because he was walking down the street of it with Scorpius Malfoy, his _husband._

"Can you believe it?" Scorpius whispered, his voice full of awe. "I think I'm going to wake up and it's going to be some dream and I'll be in Italy-"

"No," Albus said firmly, "We're _married,_ now- no one can take that away from us, Scorpius. You and I are going to be together forever."

Scorpius beamed. "Forever- should we go in?" Scorpius motioned to the jeweler's. They went inside and settled on the second least expensive set of rings, a plain gold set of bands. Albus didn't care, and he supposed neither did Scorpius- it was the _point _of having them that mattered, a secret little sign that they were in fact bonded, although there would be no way that they could wear them at Hogwarts. Albus didn't care. It was just one more year in that horrible, drafty old castle revising for his NEWTs and then he'd be _free_- free to live with Scorpius, far away from everyone that would judge them or try to separate them.

They took a room for the night at the little inn in town, and the tall, narrow wizard who ran the hotel told them they were the only couple who had eloped that day, which made Albus and Scorpius feel _very_ unique indeed- and then they burst into laughter.

Albus lay down next to Scorpius on the little narrow bed in the inn- there wasn't much in the room, just a fireplace, a chair and desk, and bed. The bathroom was down the hall, and while the room was positively Spartan, it was clean and neat.

Albus put his head on Scorpius' chest and toyed with his shirt, slipping his hands up underneath and cooling his fingers on his skin. "I can't believe it," Albus laughed. "It's like I got all my Yules and birthdays at once."

"Remind me never to buy you another gift," Scorpius teased, rolling Albus over so that he was on top and Albus was underneath him

"Your hair," Scorpius smiled, mussing it up even more with his hand. "I married you for your hair."

Albus pulled down the zipper of Scorpius' jeans, as Scor tugged himself up and out of his shirt. "I married you for yourself," Albus said with mock-despair. "I am the injured party here, like they say in those books."

"I married you to escape it all," Scorpius said earnestly, helping Albus out of his pants and there was nothing more said for a very long time after that.

Albus yawned and rolled over, hitting something cool and pointy. Without opening his eyelids he smiled, and cuddled in closer, an arm pulling him underneath a white sheet of a blanket, enveloping them under a tent of the mid-day sun. Albus scratched the scab at his wrist as he beamed at Scorpius, rolling over him to press a kiss onto the pointed little chin that had woken him up.

"Morning," Scorpius grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

Albus nodded, stretching his body over Scorpius' - "It was the best sleep I've had in ages, actually. I think I'm always going to have to sleep in shoddy hotels with you for the rest of my life."

"Sounds wonderful," Scorpius scoffed. "But what will we do after school?"

"I dunno," Albus said, the _o _of the last word turning into a moan as Scorpius' cool fingers slipped downwards and cupped his backside idly. "What do you want to do?"

Scorpius smirked, a feral gleam in his eyes. "I think you know the answer to that."

Albus rolled over, his hips pressed high to the air as he lay back on his chest, his arms tight with _want_. Scorpius fingers were gently soothing, as were the sharp nips of his fangs against every nub of his collarbone. The last conscious though Albus had before succumbing to passion was that they had only two more days before classes started, two more days to be entirely alone, doing _this_ for as long and as often as they liked before the real world crashed against their fantasy, like a wave against the shore. But Albus didn't care, Scorpius was his spouse now and he was determined to keep him forever, at _any _cost.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Happy holidays to everyone who celebrates all of that- I just got back from a trip and I thought it would be a nice gift to my lovely reviewers to post the next chapter of the story! I hope you guys enjoy as we're almost near the end *sobbing* _

_Gingerbread cookies for all my reviewers!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<p>

Albus returned home the day after that. He made sure to stretch it out though- to leave Tollman's Bridge at the latest possible check-out time, to hold on to those final last moments with Scorpius. Albus beamed as he made his way up Godric's Hollow. He had no idea what James had told his parents or not - but he was just going to have to tell them whatever James had said was a lie or an exaggeration, or at least put up a devil of a fight. He _wanted _to sit his NEWTs, of course; but more than that, he wanted to be with Scorpius for the rest of the year and if Scorpius was at Hogwarts and he was sent away that would never work.

The door closed behind Albus as he came in. Mum was in the kitchen with a cup of tea and one of her cheesy novels.

"Hello, Al, dear," Mum said, not even looking up as she turned a page. "Did you have a good time?"

Albus started. Obviously Mum had no _idea_ where he had been - Mum would not be congratulating Albus if she knew that he had run away and had eloped in Scotland on a three-day excursion. Albus stared at her red hair, wishing he had the ability to see her thoughts as clear as crystal.

"Fine," Albus said shakily. "How was Bath?"

"Horrible," Mum said. "All those bloody tourists. And Hermione left your father and I alone so bloody often it was as though she were acting as though we were honeymooners- oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."

_Well one of us is on our honeymoon_, Albus thought with miserable humor.

"You'd better pack your trunk," Mum said sharply. "It's your last year and I don't want you forgetting a book or a single leaf of parchment. Remember your NEWTs, Albus. You've got to do well, love."

"Mum," Albus asked. "Is James around?"

James had finished Hogwarts last year but had decided to take a _gap year _to the family's eternal confusion. He had been the first Weasley to ever decide on such a novelty as a holiday away from work without ever working, and Dad had been furious at the idea of paying for James to live under his roof without actually contributing to the running of the household. Mum of course, had take James' side and had said that she had rather James take time off than make a terrible mistake he'd live to regret for years later - this was said while staring daggers at Dad.

"He's upstairs in his room, Al," Mum said.

Albus went up the stairs to James' room and knocked on the door. There was a brief brush-up as though James had passed cleaning or concealing spells around (and Albus did _not _want to know which one) before he opened the door.

"Al," James said stiffly. "You'd better come in then."

Albus passed his wand over James' door while murmuring a silencing charm. James raised his eyebrow but didn't say a thing, slinking back to the chair behind his desk. Albus sat on his unmade bed.

"Where the _bloody _hell did you go, Al!" James shouted, getting up from the chair and pacing the room. "I see you and Scorpius Malfoy - well, you _know_ what I saw, don't you, I mean you where there- and the next thing I go to your room to try and talk to you, very reasonably I might add-"

"As reasonably as you're doing now?" Albus said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't try that one!" James sputtered. "You ran off and I had to cover for you! _Merlin_! I thought you were a Hufflepuff, but the way you've been acting it's as though you're some kind of two-faced Slytherin in the grass!"

"You didn't tell Mum and Dad about Scorpius did you," Albus said with a face like thunder. And when James didn't immediately answer he whipped out his wand and poked James in the neck menacingly.

"_Did _you James?" Albus hissed out.

All the color leaked out of James' face like a watercolor painting left out in the rain. "No," James whispered hoarsely. "I told Mum and Dad you went to stay with your friend Declan for a few days. They were so busy rowing about this and that they just took me at my word."

Albus nodded, slipping his wand back into his pocket. "Right, thanks James."

Albus went to the doorknob to leave to leave the room.

"Albus," James said, and Albus turned around.

"He's going to ruin you," James said, his mouth pursed. "It's already started - can't you see that?"

Albus slammed the door shut in James' face.

* * *

><p>"Hufflepuffs would die for love," Zims sang as he unpacked. "They dream of sugar quills and chocolate doves-"<p>

"You do know that song is supposed to be offensive," Scorpius said, placing a picture of Albus and himself on the Tollman's Road together on his dresser, their rings _just _visible if you looked very carefully. Albus smiled at the photograph- he wore his ring on a string around his neck and he knew Scor had a concealment charm over his.

"Ah," Zims said happily. "But I met the most _wonderful_ girl in Ottawa this summer - she had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"So you met Scor's long-lost sister," Declan snarked and everyone laughed.

"Our last year here," Albus said, patting his bed so that Scorpius hopped on, clutching his old _I'm crabby _pillow. The poor crab was more pink than red these days, but it still made Albus smile, even when the bead eyes left marks when he snuck into Scorpius' bed and fell asleep against it.

"I thought things would end up differently," Declan sighed. "Scorpius has got Albus, and Zims has always got his flavor of the week. I'm still a _ruddy _virgin."

"You're not the only one," Zims said miserably. "Lot's of close calls but no luck getting the quaffle through the hoop as the saying goes. I'm going to be eighty and living alone in some retirement cottage community, chatting up elderly witches thinking _tonight's my night._"

Scorpius laughed.

"I suppose you're not then," Declan bit his lip. "Louis Weasley, huh?"

Scorpius shook his head and turned bright pink. "I- that is to say we only got the quaffle half-way through the hoop a few times."

Inside Albus felt as though he drank a vast quantity of hot chocolate and had swallowed it all in one go. He felt warm and happy and _glowing _from the inside out. He had always assumed since that time that he had walked in on Scorpius and Louis that they had done the full act, but he hadn't ever asked - he didn't want to know _anything _about Louis and Scorpius in bed _together-_ it made him feel sick. But to know that he and Scorpius had both been- on that night-

Scorpius beamed back at him.

"Albus," Zims grumbled. "Al and Scorpius and _together_."

"Is it really good, then?" Declan asked eagerly and Scorpius threw the poor pink crab at Declan's nosy face.

"Stick around and you might hear something," Albus sing-songed cheekily, just to get them to leave the dorm, and both he and Scorpius dissolved into laughter.

* * *

><p>"When I was little," Scorpius said, looking up at the stars in the night sky. "I used to sneak in to watch Grandmother get dressed to go to parties and balls with Father. I didn't know then why she never went with her husband, or why my father didn't have a wife- a stepmother for me, only my Uncle Blaise. I just liked to sit by her knee and listen to whatever she'd have to say. One day she took out this necklace - I suppose she was going somewhere very grand because it was a gaudy thing. In the middle was a huge ruby. Grandmother said it was named Antares- the star at the heart of Scorpius. She said it had belonged to my mother, and that one day it would belong to my wife."<p>

Albus traced his fingers through the sweat cooling on Scorpius' chest.

"Are you sorry I'm not a girl, then?" Albus said, gently.

"No," Scorpius said softly. "I care so much for you. And I don't think anyone could ever love me as much as you do. Sometimes it's frightening. No one's ever loved me like that before."

"What about your father and grandmother?" Albus asked.

"My father loves me because I'm his son, and sometimes I think because he feels sorry for me. And my grandmother loves me because I'm the end of her dynasties- the last Malfoy and the last Black. But you have family, Al."

"But I don't _want_ them," Albus said firmly, stroking a hand through Scorpius closely shorn hair. "I've got my mother and father, fighting it out until one of them dies-too stubborn to divorce, my brother who's ego is as large as Hogwarts and takes just as many people to cater to it, and Lily- well, I suppose I do care about Lily. And you've seen how Rose is, and Hugo lives in the library, and all my other cousins are much closer to James."

Scorpius nodded softly. "I just feel worried, I guess. We're on borrowed time, here."

Albus just laughed. "We're _married_-they can't do anything now. And we're both of age- as soon as we leave Hogwarts, we can run away together, somewhere. "

Scorpius grinned, rising over Albus and pulling his expanded cloak over them so that it covered their bodies in the shadow. If any prefect came by while on patrol they wouldn't be able to see anything until they came much closer- then the starlight would cast a glow over Albus' legs hooked over Scorpius' shoulders as their bodies moved together.

Albus _knew _that sooner or later they would have to confront his family and Scorpius' family as well. He knew how his family would receive the news- the Potters and Weasleys had never taken a decision in a way that wasn't rashly in at least five hundred years, that was the style of Gryffindors. As for the Malfoys- Albus knew that they were the true test- the Malfoys were a line of Slytherins, and Albus hadn't the foggiest how they would react to their heir marrying a bloke. But Draco Malfoy went along with Blaise Zabini. Only the gods knew what they'd do or say.

"You alright," Scorpius panted, his fangs poised for a bite.

Albus nodded desperately. He was more than _alright_ he was married and happy and lucky so unbelievably lucky. He pushed all thoughts of his family up and out of his mind as Scorpius' teeth sank around his collarbone, letting the sensation pull him out and _away_-

Scorpius panted cool soft breaths on Albus' cheekbone.

"We were _supposed _to be revising for Astronomy," Scorpius sighed, turning his head to face the pile of books they hadn't even opened. "The NEWTs are going to be any day now and all we do is shag."

Albus snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Scorpius gave him a quelling look. "You won't be humming that tune when you won't be able to get a job, Potter. Pass me the texts, won't you?"

"_Scor_," Albus whined. "I'm tired, and everywhere hurts. Please can't we just go to bed?"

Scorpius frowned. "So am I. But we _need_ to study, Albus. Put in a half-hour and then we can go lie down. Come on."

Albus opened his text book with great distaste. None of the words held any interest for him anymore anyway. Scorpius was so close, Albus wondered if he just laid his head on his lap if Scor would rub his head, just for a little while- really, they didn't _need _to study, two of Albus' own uncles had left Hogwarts after their OWLs and one was now a millionaire. It was entirely possible that Albus and Scorpius could invent something or travel somewhere or _do _something. Bugger. Married people _shouldn't _be at Hogwarts- there really wasn't any _point_.

"Read, Albus Severus," Scorpius said without looking up from his book.

Albus grinned. Yes, Scorpius made it all worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up late that morning and so he didn't eat breakfast- not that he was very hungry, mind. But it felt as though he was living in a dream. People kept <em>looking <em>at him- and not in the usual _you're Harry Potter's son _way, either. In a very peculiar way that Albus couldn't quite describe. It was something between interest, fascination, and disgust. Albus had no idea what to make of that - had one of his Weasley cousins started up another of their stupid rumors? He was even at the point of thinking James up to something, but then he mentally slapped himself, James had left Hogwarts in the past year.

When Albus sat down next to Merry Hornface in Herbology, she moved a seat away and went to sit with her friends. Albus thought that was odd but at the same time he didn't much care- Merry was a horrible gossip _and_ she wore a very strong perfume that tended to turn his stomach along side the scents of the plantlife.

Albus went on to Muggle Studies. By that time Scorpius was up, but he was seated with Declan; Al _had_ gotten to class late. When Albus arrived though, the whole class _burst_ into whispers and it took the Professor two minutes of _sonorus_ as well as the threat of house points to silence everyone.

Albus felt as though he was living in someone else's skin.

"Hey!" Albus cried to Scorpius and Declan down the hall.

Both boys stopped and stared at him. Declan pulled his jumper harshly and yanked him into an alcove.

"You better _not_ yell again," Declan hissed. "Do you know what's going to happen if the professors hear of this-"

"What- what _are_ you talking about, Banning?" Albus demanded.

Scorpius sighed. "It's alright, Declan, I really don't think he has any idea. Albus, have you read the _Daily Prophet _this morning?"

"No," Albus admitted. Most mornings he had a look-through the sports page and the current events, but he wasn't an active follower of the news, to Scorpius' eternal condemnation.

"Well, you should," Declan glared, handing him over a folded over copy of the _Daily Prophet. _It was folded to the _Society Happenings _Page.

Albus didn't see much of interest. A Mrs. Townright had gone to dinner with a man that was not her husband, and Mum and Dad were shown vacationing in Bath- it was rather old news, actually, months old. In another photo Scorpius' grandmother sat down with an Indian woman covered in jewels and wearing a sari. Everyone looked so happy as to be boring. It looked liked something his mum would enjoy.

"Er," Albus said. "I'll show my mum?"

"No," Scorpius said. "There."

It was a tiny little column with the headline- _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?- A little bird tells our intrepid journalist that Mr. A.S.P. of a very prominent post-War family and a Mr. S.H.M. of a family who's activities we can only call grey at best eloped this past summer in Scotland! Why no names? Both young men are mere teenagers!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hey everyone- thanks again for all your reviews! I just want to address one in particular. It's about the person who leaked the wedding to the Ministry. In the story there is more than one explanation offered. I'm putting that out there now, because remember guys, we only have Al's POV, and he's sort of limited by the fact he was in school, and his feelings toward Scor. You decide who you think leaked the information, because from here on out there will be multiple choices for events outside Al's perspective. It makes all future interactions extremely cruel or extremely complex depending on who you believe. Your choice . . ._

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:<p>

"Good gods," Albus said, clutching the newspaper in his hands as he and Scorpius fled to an abandoned classroom. "Aren't wedding certificates supposed to be private?"

Scorpius nodded. "They're illegible in the Ministry- it's a scrambling spell. The only one who can read them is the clerk and she's made the Unbreakable Vow never to reveal anything on file, or the parties on the paperwork."

"Then how?" Albus asked softly.

"We weren't very discreet, where we?" Scorpius smiled grimly. "No polyjuice or _glamours_. We just strolled all around town as ourselves. Anyone could have sold the story to make some gold. Or a reporter could have been in town for the day, posing as a tourist. Who knows, Al?"

Who knew, indeed. Albus nodded. There would be no way for them to stay at Hogwarts- if his parents and Scorpius' weren't on the way, then they'd certainly be _very_ shortly. Albus felt a rising sort of panic at that- his mother and father confronting Scorpius with their half-baked notions of what love was, ordering Albus around as though he was still just their little baby Hufflepuff to do whatever they wanted or needed. Albus would _never_ tolerate that- not on this account. He was going to stay with Scorpius forever and that was his _only _option.

"What will you do, Scorpius?" Albus said.

"I'm not quite sure," Scorpius bit his lip. "My father _loathes_ your father - he thinks he got too much credit for ending the war when it was the work of others that gets swept under the rug. You never want to hear him get started! But perhaps if Grandmother could reason with him- she could always show him the merits of swallowing a nasty potion he didn't want to take . . ."

"Then you wouldn't divorce me?" Albus said, his voice more than desperate, it was aching with nerves.

Scorpius' face snapped up. "Divorce?" He laughed. He looked nervous.

Albus rushed into his arms and pressed his face into his neck. "Promise me you'd never leave me," Albus cried. "I don't know who I am without you, Scorpius - I feel so desperate and worried. I love you _so_ much, Scor- just swear to me you won't let them change your mind-"

"Shh," Scorpius said soothingly. "I already promised, remember- And I care aboutyou - that's never going to change. So let's not talk about that anymore."

Albus smiled softly. "I guess we have to go out there and face them, huh?"

"Or get a lung condition for living in a dusty old classroom," Scorpius sighed. "I don't want to anymore than you do, Al. But it's hide and let them dictate our future, or we can stand and fight for it."

Albus smiled at him. Scorpius was so clever and beautiful and perfect. If only the world could see him as Albus did they'd be a whole cult devoted to worshipping him. Which was probably just as well because Albus couldn't _stand_ the idea of anyone having Scorpius but he himself. Albus imagined lying prostrate at Scorpius' feet for hours, just watching him read, or making up charts for Astronomy. How _could_ anyone want to take away that from him was beyond his understanding.

"If only we had a way of knowing," Scorpius said, grinning at Albus gently. "But I have no idea what Gryffindors or Slytherins will do. Imagine if they were Hufflepuffs?"

"We'd have never run off," Albus said stoutly. "They'd have understood what it's like to love someone- and not been so bloody stupid."

Scorpius took Albus' hand. "I think we're supposed to be the idiots. Well, let's go face some yelling and scheming, Al. Too bad you can't apparate out of Hogwarts."

"Too bad there isn't a Floo in here," Albus said, catching some of Scorpius' good humor.

As soon as they opened the door they came face to face with Professor Longbottom, the Herbology instructor. His face was streaked with dirt and he was panting, as though he had come from the greenhouses directly to the castle itself and had been tasked with searching them out. Albus' stomach fell to the floor. If Neville Longbottom had been sent to look for them- one of his father's oldest friend's- then it was certain that his dad and mum had arrived.

"Good," Professor Longbottom said stiffly. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. There is a visitor in the Headmaster's office for both of you."

* * *

><p>Albus was absolutely certain that he was becoming entirely <em>too <em>familiar with Professor Flitwick's office, and the last time he had been here he had thrown about a mass of parchment and done the gods knew what else in terms of damage because his dad had said some slightly rude remarks about Scorpius. Albus shuddered to think what would happen know if his dad said the same things, although perhaps he would be more reasonable since the deed had already been done. Albus hoped for the best, but he really expected the worst.

Scorpius squeezed his hand. "We'll muddle through, Al."

Albus started. Only one chair was taken, and the person in it was a woman- the body and carriage was so distinctly different from his mother's that he knew it was not her at first glance. Plus the woman was wearing demure power blue robes with white gloves, a small navy purse and a little navy and blue little pillbox hat with a lace veil. Albus' mum had never worn something so singularly in good taste.

The woman lifted the veil.

"Grandmother," Scorpius said, kissing her hand. "You honor me."

"Yes," Narcissa Malfoy pursed her lips as Albus sat down on the other side of her. "You _should_ be honored, Scorpius Hyperion. The last time I've had to unpick such a muddle was when your father was still married to your mother!"

Scorpius pinked and bowed his head. "I _am_ sorry, Grandmama, but I -"

Narcissa snorted. "I've had to do a great many things in my day on account of love, including entertaining a Dark Lord in my home. Do you have any _idea_ how much it costs to feed and house an entire company of mindless buffoons? No, I'm sure you do not. And as for you, young Potter, what do you have to say for yourself? We have you as a guest in our home and you run off with our heir like a servant with cutlery in her robe pockets!"

"I love Scorpius and I'd do anything for him." Albus said softly.

"_Anything_?" Mrs. Malfoy said with another of one of her piercing hawk-like stares.

"Anything." Albus repeated without hesitation.

"Good," Mrs. Malfoy said, in for her what was a pleasant manner. "Then you will have him, my dear. Draco and I are prepared to welcome you to the family."

"Really?" Scorpius exclaimed, jumping up and knocking one of Mrs. Malfoy's gloves off of her little purse.

"Honestly Scorpius, you come from over twenty-three generations of the best wizarding families. Must you act like a lout in a public house?" Mrs. Malfoy sniffed, though underneath her eyes softened _just_ a tad.

"Oh, Grandmother, I love you," Scorpius beamed. "What will happen now?"

"You must leave," Mrs. Malfoy said with some firmness. "Professor Flitwick will not have a married couple at Hogwarts, he says it will give the other students _notions-_ an idea I firmly resent as the vast majority of his student body would have gotten the notion as he quaintly put it; without him ousting my grandson. Draco and I are prepared to hire a tutor for you both- you will sit your NEWTs in the Ministry some time next year, the date for them has already passed this term."

"What about my parents?" Albus asked. He had been prepared to give up everything for Scorpius, in fact he had rather relished the idea of surrending himself fully to Scor, but running out without saying goodbye really didn't sit _right _with him. He thought he should at least say something to them- if only to have a last say in a quarrel or to try to put his point of view forth for the last time.

"I don't think that would be for the best," Mrs. Malfoy said keenly. "My dear boy, if you really think that your parents would ever let you marry a Malfoy you would be _most_ mistaken. If we waited here for them there would only be a most monumental scene in which your father called Scorpius this or that, and my son retaliated in some ghastly manner which would undo years of my work. And remember Albus- you said you would do _anything _for Scorpius- or was I deceived?"

"Grandmother," Scorpius protested. "Please-"

"No," Albus waved off Scorpius' plea. "Let her. She's perfectly right. I said I'd do anything for you, and I _would_ Scorpius. So when can we leave?"

Scorpius bit his lip and sighed.

"Marvellous," Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "I've had Kirke pack up all your things and they're currently being sent over to the Manor as we speak. The Headmaster has kindly agreed to allow us to use his private Floo."

"You never fail, do you, Grandmama?" Scorpius said with a note of wistfulness.

"No," Narcissa Malfoy said. "And neither you or Albus would prefer that I ever fail."

Both young men had the good grace to blush.

* * *

><p>Albus had come to like Malfoy Manor. He couldn't ever really <em>love <em>it- Scorpius was right when he said it was a mausoleum for old things- old traditions, old mottos, and old bloodlines. And now it was home to the Potters' bloodline as well, a bloodline as old as any Greengrass or Zabini or Black, or even Malfoy. Albus felt a bit collected like that- _here is our token hero's son, put him up on the pedestal and make sure and pass a dusting spell over him once a week. _

But he had no regrets. Not one. If one of the gods came down and offered him the chance to go home to Godric's Hollow and eat his mum's fry ups again instead of omelets served by servants on gilded plates with the Greengrass family shield Albus couldn't possibly consider it. His home was with Scorpius- his lover, his best friend and his spouse. The Malfoys, despite all their rather vindictive ways of achieving their aims understood the great sacrifice of family duty. And Albus was coming to as well.

Albus stretched idly in the warm afternoon sunlight in his bedroom- the bedroom that had once been just Scorpius'. Space had been made for his robes and jeans in the large walk in closet and their wedding photograph and Albus' blood replenshing potions had been added to the mantelpiece alongside Scorpius' vials from St. Mungo's. Out of respect to their differing Quidditch team favorites, Scor had taken down his Appleby Arrows poster and hung up the last UK World Cup hopefuls, even though they had done horribly. Even the Arrows would have been better.

"What are you staring at?" Scorpius said, poking him in the ribs. "_Not _the World Cup poster again."

"It annoys me," Albus sulked. "_How _could we lose to bloody Canada?"

"Well Zims was happy and went," Scorpius said. "So that meant that the Canadian stadium was filled to capacity."

Albus laughed and pressed a kiss to Scorpius' collarbone. "How did we _ever_ get so lucky?"

"I think we eloped," Scorpius said, stroking Albus' hair. "But we are the luckiest people in the whole world. I love you."

"I love you more," Albus said, laying back against the sheet and tugging Scorpius' arm insistently. They had gone to sleep naked- Albus still hadn't gotten used to that- being able to do and say whatever he wanted within these suite of rooms without anyone being so much the wiser. Unlike his parents, the Malfoys and all their servants all knocked.

"Mmhmm," Scorpius murmured as Albus clutched his legs around his waist. "I think when Father and Grandmother go to Cannes we should spend the day doing _this._"

"Ooh," Albus groaned, his legs slipping as Scorpius moved. "More-"

Albus closed his eyes and arched into the movement, his hands slipping lower and lower in on Scorpius' sweat soaked back. The summer heat meant that the servants were constantly entering to reapply the cooling charms, a task deemed far too _menial _for the young Master and his new spouse. Frankly Albus thought it was silly- he and Scorpius would sit their NEWTs in the New Year just like everyone else and soon would be certified adult wizards-

"_Albus,_" Scorpius said on a low, throaty groan and Albus bit his lip and clutched the sheets, crying out something unintelligible as his brain seemed to liquefy and pour forth from his body-

A knock came on the door. Albus rolled his eyes- he had actually timed that to the second, nearly. Scorpius huffed and drew the sheet around them.

It was Mrs. Brown, Narcissa's personal lady's maid and one of the only servants whose names Albus had learned- mostly because she always looked as though she had been dipped in a starching potion and now was permanently pressed.

"Do forgive me," Mrs. Brown pursed. "But her ladyship requests both young Masters in the green room. You have guests."

Narcissa-she had asked Albus to call her that just after he had moved in- was sitting in her house robes, her hair barely pinned- whoever these guests where they had come unannounced a thing that was _never_ done in polite society, as Albus was quickly learning. The reasons were these simple ones- Narcissa Malfoy had been found in what was the world's fanciest example of a night gown, and Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter had had to come down in jeans and t-shirts, without shoes, just after finishing shagging.

Narcissa pursed her lips and sipped her tea, but not at them, at her guests- Albus' mum and dad.

Scorpius clutched his hand for support as Albus sunk into the seafoam green tete-a-tete. After the day had passed, Albus had tried writing to his mum and dad, but he hadn't known what to say. So he wrote to James and Lily - both of them had written back, it hadn't been very warm, but it _had_ been words, and Albus had felt a little cheered by it. But he put off and off writing to his parents until so long passed that he felt as though there was nothing to be said. And so he simply let it all go.

"Hello, Albus," Dad said gruffly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Albus said awkwardly. "Tea, right?"

Mum looked as though she was going to cry. Scorpius looked at her worriedly. Narcissa was too ladylike to roll her eyes but she placed her cup and saucer down with much more force than was necessary.

"I'm going to make some Floo calls," Narcissa said with all the air of someone who was not bothering to execute a good lie. "Scorpius, would you like to come with me?"

"No," Albus said sharply, half-motioning to stand up. "You _musn't_ go, Scor. This is your home, and I don't want you to leave me."

Scorpius looked between Mum and Dad and back to Albus. Then he smiled softly and knelt down and whispered in Albus' ear. "I'm going to go with Grandmother to the other room while she broods and pretends she isn't dying of curiosity. She'll have ten schemes concocted before your parents are done talking. And you _must_ stop worrying about me leaving you, Al- or I won't bite you ever again."

Albus grinned up at him. "Alright, Scorpius."

Mum sobbed in to a frilly lace handkerchief. "Oh Al," she cried. "It's true what they say about him, isn't it-"

Albus really had no idea. "Who says what?"

"Some of your old schoolmates have sold stories to the newspapers," Dad said with some irritation. "Your mum doesn't know what's real and what's lies. And Albus, you left with the Malfoys, and you never sent us a word. That wasn't fair to us, son."

"I'm sorry about that," Albus said. "But I left because we got married and I didn't want you and Mum trying to pressure me about a divorce. And I _know_ you would have."

"Too right," Mum burst out. "That boy is nothing more that a greedy little gold digger social climber! He's _using_ you, Albus- open your eyes!"

"Ginny, please," Dad said reasonably. "The deed's done and they've been living together for _days_ now, there's no grounds for divorce-"

"He drinks your _son's _blood," Mum hissed. "Night after night and you're just going to condone that! Some Savior of the World you turned out to be!"

"Who told you that!" Albus shouted. "It was James, wasn't it?"

"Your brother was just worried about you," Dad said simply. "He just wanted to make sure that you were safe and when he heard that you were married-"

"_Heard?_" Albus scoffed. "I told him my own bloody self right after the newspapers broke their little secret column. And I told Lily, and I told my friends. The only people I didn't tell was you yourselves, so if you're angry about that, then I understand. But you can't be angry about all the rest. I was of legal age when I slept with Scorpius, and everything I did was between two consenting adults. We never hurt a soul."

_Except for Rose_, Albus thought silently with a bit of guilt.

"The Malfoys are using you," Dad continued, his face hard and devoid of kindness. "They need money and prestige, Albus, and the only way that they're going to get it back is to align themselves with wealthy, well-connected families. Perhaps Scorpius wasn't counseled by his father or grandmother to seduce you, but in their eyes you couldn't have been a better match for them- the middle son of the best family in England will only open all the doors that were previously closed to them. Open your eyes, son. You're just another pawn in their game."

"I know," Albus said. "But I love Scorpius. So I have to do this."

"You don't _have_ to," Mum protested. "He could give up _them_ for you- what good are those lot anyway? He could live decently with you somewhere quiet."

"I _want_ to give up everything for him," Albus amended. "I don't want him to have to suffer for me, Mum. I want to suffer for him- I want him to have everything he wants, and if I can just be with him, I'm happy."

"This _obsession_ for him," Dad said quietly. "It will fade in time. And then you'll only see what you gave up, Al. Consider that."

"It's not an obsession," Albus said softly. "It's a _need_. I need him like normal people need air or food or sunlight. I need to be around him, just to share his same space. Ever since I first saw him I knew I needed him- I waited up day and night just to see him again, sleeping on cramped stairs, my whole body aching. I _have_ to have him. If I'm away from him for a day I feel as though I'll be violently ill. He's everything to me."

"Oh _Merlin_," Mum sobbed. "That's madness."

Albus sighed. "I don't really care what it is. So you see there is no going back."

Dad nodded sadly. "We see, Albus."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe this story is ending, I feel so sad. I think we have three or four more chapters, depending on how I space out the document I have on file. This story was like my baby last summer, so hard to let go. *sobs* Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy my James/Scor fic- the Scor in that fic is so opposite this one. But this is a bit of a dark story, and my next one is more fun/teen awkward coming of age. But there's always the twist!_

_Speaking of I do need help working the twist out for my next fic. Usually me and my sister work together on referencing everything back to the books and double-checking info, but she's just gotten a scholarship, and I'm working part-time and my hours along with my classes mean we have zero time to go over a story which is already pretty much done. So I don't know *where* I would find someone which such good chemistry, you know? Because it's not really a Beta Read so much as a debate, and if it's the wrong person you end up fighting and then throwing cookies. Ahh, fandom problems._

_Anyway, rant over, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<p>

Albus sat down for his usual breakfast in the Morning Room with Narcissa Malfoy. Some mornings Draco Malfoy would be there, watching him as though a wet dog had been allowed into the house, and other mornings Blaise Zabini would join them- he was the most congenial of the three- he had a biting wit and vicious stories to recount with every bite of toast. At first Albus had tired to look for any signs of affection between Mr. Malfoy and Blaise, but even to his eyes they appeared as business partners who seemed to stay at the same hotel, day in and day out. Perhaps it was a Slytherin thing, but perhaps not- Mr. Malfoy was warm enough to Scorpius and his mother and Blaise treated Scorpius like he was his own child. Albus had no idea what went on with those two and hoped he never would.

"Ah," Narcissa smiled as she served the tea. "Good morning, Albus."

"Good morning, ma'am." Albus said, waiting for the servants to lay out their breakfasts- a poached egg for Narcissa and Eggs Benedict for Albus.

Narcissa employed the usual tactic of talking about the weather before asking Albus. "Have you heard from your parents?"

"No," Albus replied softly. It had been over two weeks since Albus and his parents had spoken and he was relatively certain that they would never speak again. He had told them too much and had been too honest- all they had wanted was an apology which Albus wasn't prepared to give. To say that he regretted marrying Scorpius or any of the events leading up to their elopement would have been an utter lie and somehow the Hufflepuff in him rebelled at telling that falsehood.

"I'm sorry to hear it," Narcissa said pleasantly. "I'm sure that it must worry Scorpius too- he must feel as though he is in the middle of a bit of a Potter push and tug."

"It isn't Scor's fault," Albus said firmly, sipping his tea- it was a bit too cold. He waved over the butler. Was Narcissa right? Scorpius had certainly urged Albus to try and write his parents again after their visit, but Albus hadn't wanted to- he had said all he had wanted to say, and he couldn't _stand_ his parent's judgmental faces when it came to his feelings for his husband. Finally Scorpius had just let it go. But if Narcissa was right and Scorpius felt some guilt about what happened that afternoon Albus would have to write them again, and soon- Scorpius shouldn't be upset because of his parent's nonsense.

"Of course it isn't," Narcissa said. "But I'm sure your parents fed you a whole host of lies that afternoon from the papers, which is why I told Draco to stop bringing home those rags from the Ministry. I remember the days when my husband used to have a man on the inside of both the _Prophet _and the _Quibbler_- then they'd never print a word against a Malfoy. More tea, darling?"

"No," Albus said. "What are they saying?"

Narcissa pressed her lips together firmly. "They are saying, my dear boy, that Draco and I colluded with our son to have him married to you. That it was a deliberate plot and scheme and that it was practically an abduction."

"_What_!" Albus burst out, forgetting all the etiquette lessons that Narcissa had engrained into his psyche from the moment he had entered Malfoy Manor. "What- how can anyone believe that? It's slander!"

"It is that," Narcissa smiled grimly. "Our solicitor is working on a case, Albus, but by the time it's bought to the Wizengamot our reputations will be ruined. Not just mine and my son's. But also Scorpius' and now your own, Albus. You'll be thought little more than a fool who slept with, wed, and stayed with his kidnapper."

Albus hardly cared about that. His own reputation could be salvaged mainly on the fact he was a Potter. All he had to do was wave the banner that said _I'm Harry Potter's Son_ and everyone would forget the whole thing had ever happened. But he was terrified for Scorpius. He never wanted people to think Scorpius was anything but his loving, decent, loyal and kind Hufflepuff of a spouse and now the papers had created this crackpot lie to sell papers that could ruin him. And his family. Scorpius _loved _his family and he'd do anything to keep them safe from harm.

"What can we do?" Albus said desperately. "We've _got_ to save Scorpius from all this rot."

Narcissa looked at Albus appraisingly. "You're starting to think like a Malfoy, my dear. We are going to visit your father."

* * *

><p>Albus hadn't been to the Ministry in a very long time. The offices were all the same, though, all the Auror cubicles that were lined up in neat little rows, side by side like toy boxes. Everyone looked at Albus as he entered, and <em>everyone<em> looked at his left hand, the hand with his little cheap gold wedding ring and his other wedding ring, the ring he and Scorpius had made, set with a piece of the ruby from his mother's necklace-they each wore a part- a part of the star that made up his constellation's heart.

"We," Mrs. Malfoy said grandly. "Are here to see Auror Potter."

The secretary didn't even look up. "Your names?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter."

Dad's office was very neat, rolls set up in little cubby holes that said the date and time of the incident in question. On the desk was parchment files that he was carefully working his way through, _spellotaped_ with colored tabs to keep them in order. There were one or two pictures of the family, but not very many- it seemed as though Harry Potter worked to work and not to keep his family in robes or take them on fancy hols.

"Narcissa, Al," Dad said, motioning to the chairs. "Would you like tea?"

"Not at all," Narcissa sniffed. "I'd rather _crucio_ myself than drink that wretched Ministry swill. Have you read the papers, Harry?"

Dad tensed. "Yes- I _am_ sorry, Albus."

"My family is accused of colluding in a kidnapping of your child, Harry Potter!" Narcissa frowned. "What sort of nonsense is going on?"

"I did try and reason with them, ma'am," Dad said, scratching his neck. "And they printed a retraction- it was ridiculously small though, and on the nineteenth page of the paper on a Thursday. I think you're just going to have to deal with it, Albus. It's the price we pay, living as public figures."

"I've never heard such boldfaced nonsense in all my life," Narcissa said. "_We_ do not have to deal with this. You could simply come out in support of the marriage and squash the rumors once and for all."

Dad's face went sour. "I don't know if I support your grandson's marrying my son, Narcissa. As much as I am grateful to you for what you did in the war, I can not say I condone what happened- and they are _both _equally at fault."

"That's very well," Narcissa said. "But what's passed is past. It would cost you nothing to make a public statement supporting your son now, Harry. What's stopping you?"

"You know very well," Dad said harshly. "If your grandson was _only_ your grandson I'd shout from the rooftops my bloody joy at the union. But he's your son's child and your _bloody_ son is one of the most cowardly and basest human beings to walk the face of the earth. Every single time I have tried to help Draco Malfoy he's managed to spit in my face as a thank you for it. So no, Mrs. Malfoy, I can't say I fully trust your grandson."

Mrs. Malfoy's body went entirely stiff. "I didn't want to do this, Harry Potter. But you've left me no choice. I saved your life once, from the clutches of Voldemort, as you lay there, pretending that you were dead. Do you remember?"

Dad went oddly still, as though in a trance. "Yes, I do."

"I, Narcissa, Lucretia Malfoy, in front of this witness, Albus Severus Potter, do hereby claim my Life Debt," Narcissa said harshly.

Dad blinked as though awakening from a dream. "I see," he said stiffly. "What do you want, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Firstly," Mrs. Malfoy said her face filled with bright cunning. "You will appear publicly and make a statement supporting Scorpius' and your son's marriage. Secondly, you will release Albus' Gringotts accounts _in full_ to our family solicitors. And thirdly you and your wife will appear at a ball we will give presenting Scorpius and Albus as a married couple to society. When you have completed all this, Harry Potter, your Life Debt to me will be null and void."

Dad looked at Mrs. Malfoy with distaste. "I suppose you know that Albus has some of Sirius' fortune in his account- it was spilt between him and James."

Mrs. Malfoy grinned like a shark. "The wheel of Fortuna spins us all around, Harry. What was down is bound to come back up again."

* * *

><p>"I suppose I can't believe that," Scorpius said, sitting at his desk as he studied the new Astronomy calendar. "But at the same time I suppose I can. I <em>knew<em> Grandmother had something up her sleeve, but I never imagined that- I completely forgot that she had a Life Debt over your father."

Albus kneeled on the floor, his head on Scorpius' knee. He had always known that Narcissa Malfoy had saved his father's life, but like Scorpius he hadn't really put two and two together. But Narcissa was _such_ a consummate Slytherin, it was no wonder she came out of the war smelling like roses- she had managed to hoard a Life Debt over Albus' father for _decades_, and like a snake, had waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Scorpius ran his fingers through Albus' hair idly and like a pampered cat Albus lapped up the attention. His knees ached a little but he knew that Scorpius was still a bit fascinated by the moon charts, and so he simply basked in the bits of affection, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' leg.

After a while, Scor said, "Are you very cross with Grandmother for what she did- she basically maneuvered her way into your inheritance."

Albus hadn't thought about it. Obviously the Malfoys needed the money- the Manor was a bit of a ramsackle mess, but the money was also his dad's left to him by his godfather. But in the same instance Dad would have given him the money if he had married someone he had approved of, which made it entirely unfair. Albus sighed. In this instance he thought no one was right- not the Malfoys, not his father, and not even Albus himself, who had gone along and supported Narcissa without questioning her ulterior motives.

"I don't really care," Albus said, nudging Scorpius' hand so that he would caress his head again. "I think they're all too busy trying to manipulate us- thinking about it gives me a headache."

Scorpius laughed. "Now you understand my childhood- the lone Hufflepuff in a world of Slytherins."

Scorpius pulled on Albus arm until Albus stood up on shaky legs and slid onto his lap, legs stradding him on either side. Scorpius gently butted his forehead against Albus'. "I'm happy they'll be a ball," he said, gently running fingers down Albus' spine which made him feel as though sparks from a wand were skittering down his spinal column and to his crotch. "Then I'll see you in dress robes again. I was so _bloody_ jealous when you went to the Yule Ball with Finnegan."

"Were you?" Albus asked, pressing a kiss to the underside of Scorpius' jaw. "I had the worst time too. I rushed back to see you. It was bloody miserable Scorpius."

Scorpius' fangs glinted as he ran his tongue along one idly. "I want to dance with you- I thought I'd never get the chance to dance with you. Remember all those lists I used to make when I was in school? In fifth year one of the things I put on it was _dance someday with Albus Potter. _We're going to have to look through the bedroom just so I can check that one off."

* * *

><p>Albus and Scorpius sat alone in the great dining hall, eating dinner. Draco Malfoy was in Italy with Blaise Zabini on <em>business<em> which could actually mean business or could mean a holiday, you could never knew with those two. Narcissa was at the Society for Widows of the War Dinner. Albus thought that she was quite possibly the most unique war window that ever was, considering that her husband was thought to have been killed by his former _associates_ after getting a significantly lighter prison term than they did. But all the same, Albus thought that if she was happy with her friends, then the best of luck to her.

Along the wall two servants in black and white dress robes waited on them as they ate pheasant and potatoes julienne along with champagne, water and pumpkin juice. Albus thought it was a bit silly that dinner was served for just the two of them but Scorpius said that if the cook went to all the trouble they might as well go down and not ask for food bought up on trays.

"Do you suppose the press is still writing awful things about us?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged around a mouthful of food. "Don't even ask me," he sighed. "This is the longest I've gone without reading the papers, and you _know _how much I like to read them. The whole world could be burning outside these doors and I wouldn't have a clue."

Albus stilled. "That makes me think of something."

"Oh," Scorpius said, placing down his champagne flute. "What?"

Albus motioned for more pumpkin juice. "I don't know exactly. What you said- it just made me think of something someone said once. Maybe a saying somewhere."

"You're a nutter," Scorpius teased. "I want a divorce."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough about divorce to last me the rest of my life. Divorce- I'd like to-"

Just then Kirke, the butler, entered the dining room. He bowed stiffly. "Forgive me, young Masters, but there is a Mr. Weasley here to see you. He is _most_ insistent even though I tried to impress upon him that the young Masters would be dining at such an inconvenient hour-"

"I'm sure you did your best," Scorpius said sympathetically.

Kirke swept away.

"We should have asked _which_ Weasley," Albus said, motioning for champagne instead of pumpkin juice. Right now he would need it. "I think in my family there are about ten Mr. Weasleys."

Scorpius shrugged. "One Weasley is just as good or bad as the next- none of your family is really bad, Albus, we just know that they weren't too happy about the marriage. I just can't imagine why only _one_ relative of yours is coming to visit now. Perhaps he's in some kind of trouble with a girl or something and needs a place to stay?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe he's been named _Most Wanted _by the Ministry."

Scorpius laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

As soon as the _Mr. Weasley_ entered the dining hall Albus really did wish it was a cousin or uncle with women problems or on the run from the law. But it wasn't. It was Louis Weasley, someone Albus hadn't thought about in nearly two years, except in passing. But Louis had clearly been thinking about them. He looked just as he ever had, his smooth hair styled away from his handsome freckled face- his green-blue eyes full of ill humor. He looked at Albus as though he could saw something disgusting and filthy that had been let into the house- really, he and Draco Malfoy should start up a bloody club, it'd be easier that way.

"_Louis,_" Scorpius said, his face blushing pink as he dropped his fabric napkin over his food. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"It's what _you're _doing to me," Louis hissed, his French accent even more pronounced than Albus remembered. "You went and _married_ him, Scorpius! This can not be! I am your mate, it is decided by the gods-"

Albus snorted.

Scorpius gave Albus a quelling look. Then he turned to Louis again, his eyes filled this sympathy and something else, something more deep. He whispered something in French to Louis. Louis pursed his lips and tilted his head towards Albus and said something even more sharp, but Albus didn't need to know the words to catch the general meaning- it was offensive in it's tone alone. Scorpius nodded softly, as though he was placating Louis and rounded around the table.

"I'll be right back, Al," Scorpius said gently, as though he was trying to avoid a giant row. "I'm just going to see Louis out."

"_I_ can see Louis out," Albus said, scowling, but all Scorpius did was laugh.

"I'm sure you can," Scorpius grinned. "But I think Grandmother wouldn't like me to have any blood spilt on the Aubusson. So I'll see Louis out. It'll only be a minute."

When Scorpius came back in the room Albus looked at him suspiciously.

"What did Louis want?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"I'm not really sure," Scorpius sighed, picking up his goblet of wine. "Louis is very disturbed, Albus- I think he honestly believes that I'm his mate now. I'm afraid that he could be a bit deluded."

Albus sipped at his own wine. Why had Louis Weasley come back after all this time? Was he really Scorpius' mate, driven to desperation at being apart for him, or did he, like always, have an ulterior motive? Albus really did not know. The truth was from his childhood he had never been able to trust Louis- Louis blamed that on the fact that in the future Albus would steal away Scorpius, his mate, but Albus couldn't stomach that. How could Louis be so absent of human decency? It made no logical sense.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Are you ready to dance charmingly and be the witty center of every conversation?" Scorpius teased, putting a dollop of shampoo into his hands and rubbing in through Albus' hair.

Albus leaned against Scorpius' chest as the fountain of the shower head cascaded over them an endless current of fresh water. The last thing he wanted to think about was how, in a few hours, he was absolutely _certain_ to make a fool of himself, despite all the Malfoys lessons, tutelage and prayers to their gods.

"Rinse," Scorpius sang. It was easy enough to Scorpius to sing out like that- Scorpius danced brilliantly, always remembered what fork to use, and never forgot which Lord or Lady to address first. But Scorpius also reminded him that he had _ages_ more to learn all these ridiculous social customs. It didn't help the hornet's nest currently making a scene in Albus' large intestine, however.

"Don't worry," Scorpius said, squeezing some conditioner onto his hand. "You'll do fine. I _know _you will."

"Easy enough for you to say," Albus sighed. "You're brilliant at everything."

Scorpius laughed. "I can't spell _anything_ right the first time, and I get left and right confused and I'm nearly twenty. Go on."

Albus laughed back. "Alright-_almost_ everything," he amended. "But to me you're perfect."

"No one is perfect," Scorpius said abruptly, his eyes haunted. "No one."

* * *

><p>"I feel like my hand's going to fall off," Albus said tiredly.<p>

He, Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa were personally greeting every guest. It was a nightmare. Scorpius had stopped cracking jokes about a half hour ago and was currently looking at the staircase as though he could gently slip out into the darkness and no one would be the wiser. Albus was currently eyeing the drinks.

Blaise Zabini wasn't _offically_ part of the Malfoy family, which meant that he was currently relaxing off in a dark corner somewhere, having a chat or hiding up in one of the twenty bedrooms of the Manor. Albus really bloody envied him right now.

"Hello," someone said informally. It was a girl, in her mid-twenties and she looked so much like Scorpius that they could have been siblings if Albus wasn't absolutely certain that Scor was an only child. She was dressed in midnight blue robes and her white-blonde hair was piled on top of her head with little whips of curls touching her cheekbones. The only visible differences between them was that her eyes were a deep midnight blue and her chin was softly rounded with a dimple.

"Vispania," Scorpius beamed. "Thank all the gods you have arrived! Where's Ves?"

"Coming with Mum and Dad, unfortunately," Vipsania said. "I had to Apparate here and I nearly lost a shoe along the way- hate apparation. Hello you must be Albus."

"Hello," Albus said. The only thing he knew about Vipsania Greengrass was that _awful_ drained pool story, and he hadn't seen the pool yet either. But Vipsania seemed to hold no grudge, in fact she was laughing about something with Scorpius, their two matching blond heads bent close together.

"Vipsy is going to save the day," Scorpius grinned.

"How?" Albus asked.

"Just leave it to me," Vipsania winked. "I was always Uncle Draco's favorite. You two just go inside and have a few drinks."

Dancing the opening minuet and the reel hadn't been too bad, and Vispania had been as good as her word; she had found a way for Scor and Albus to get out of dancing any more of the horrifically complex dances, although Scorpius had been forced to partner Vispania and his grandmother for two dances- something that Albus was very glad that he hadn't had to do, as just a simple honorary member of the Greengrass-Black-Malfoy tribe. Ves Greengrass had showed Albus the balcony off the ballroom instead and they had spent the evening looking down at witch's odd hairstyles and occasionally chucking bits of ice down below, trying to get it into stray wandering cleavage or into open purses.

Albus had been sure that his parents weren't going to show up. He knew that his father owed the promise to Mrs. Malfoy as part of the Life Debt, but as the night wore on and Scorpius and he got steadily drunker and drunker he was sure that his dad had figured out some way to weasel out of it- his father _was_ Harry Potter, and he could have all sorts of well-known Unspeakables look into clauses like that.

"I don't think he's coming," Albus said to Scorpius' hair on his lap. They had made their way out into the gardens and the stars looked as though they had been hung by the gods specifically for the Malfoy family and their guests to enjoy tonight- Albus had never felt more privileged.

"He _must_ come," Vipsania said, tipping back her honey colored mane to finish her drink. "If he doesn't he'll lose his life- won't he? Or does your father take some sort of precautions?"

"_Vipsy._" her brother, Ves, scolded, looking at Albus as though he would be offended by the dark conotations that the conversation had taken- but Albus wasn't. Frankly he thought it would be a bit hypocritical of him, being bonded to a part-vampire and living with the Malfoys. But Albus also knew that his parents, for all their flaws as people, were anything but the lightest of wizards.

"No," Albus said seriously. "My dad's not like that at all- he'd never do anything that dangerous or harmful."

"That's very wise of him," Scorpius said softly, tugging on a slip of grass and then blowing it out between his fingers. "Dangerous things happen when people mix magic without being aware of it's abilities."

"What _are_ you doing out here," Blaise Zabini said, walking down the sweeping stone steps, but being extremely careful not to spill his drink. "Draco is going out of his mind with worry looking for you, Scorpius- and you too, Albus, your parents have just come. Merlin knows they love to make an entrance, the whole bloody ballroom is buzzing and Narcissa is nearly out of canapes. Hurry up and come in- the lot of you."

As soon as Albus walked in, Mum stepped forward. She was wearing her usual flash ensemble times ten- this time she was wearing glittering robes that were half-black and half-white and one black pump and one white pump for shoes. It looked as though it was something that had made sense in a fashion magazine but that no one should ever wear in real life- especially a witch with two grown children. Dad followed behind her- he was wearing his plainest black everyday robes to purposely snub the Malfoys- Albus sniffed at that- at least Dad didn't pretend unlike Mum, but unlike Mum, Dad had been an absentee parent as well.

"How _are_ you?" Mum cried, clutching Albus' hand and glaring across the crowded ballroom at Draco Malfoy's back as though he was personally responsible for the fact Albus had proposed to his son. "Are you eating all right?"

"Yes," Albus said, trying to smile- he had promised Mr. Thomas that he wouldn't be deliberately rude to his parents unless they said something to him, but it was very difficult- considering the fact that Ginny and Harry Potter did everything in their power to make it so that Albus felt uncomfortable in his position, too.

"Hello Dad," Albus said, to his father- dad nodded back with a smile, unlike Mum's questioning and glares at the Malfoys; Dad did not hide his discomfort with the situation or his upset- but Albus found that easier to deal with than Mum's constantly shifting moods.

"My wand-" Dad said, it was vibrating, which meant there was a distress call from work.

"I can't believe you," Mum hissed in what she thought was a low voice, but in what actually carried over the soft string quartet that Narcissa had hired to accompany the latter part of the evening after the dancing had finished. "Can't you _see _that we're actually having a civil conversation with Al for once-"

Albus didn't think that civil conversations included side rows, but he held his tongue.

"Work is also important," Dad said, looking at Mum as though she was a daft little infant that needed everything explained to her. "Thanks be to the gods Albus is safe and we can talk to him whenever you like-" "Oh, _I_ like?" Mum cried, and just like in his childhood, Albus felt uncomfortable even being in the same room as his parents as they dug into each other. Luckily, or perhaps strategically, at that moment, Scorpius who had been hovering in the wings watching the conversation, came by.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Scorpius smiled blandly when Albus knew that he like everyone else at the ball really wished that his parents would cease to air their dirty laundry in public. Not that anyone would say so of course- the hero and his wife were given the aura of blamelessness even when they were doing wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius continued.

"I'd like to use a Floo," Dad said stiffly and a camera went off in the distance- whatever press people Narcissa had hired or bribed to come here tonight were being put to their paces; Mrs. Malfoy wanted nothing better than a photograph in the papers of her grandson and the Potters playing happy families.

"Right next door in the Oak Room," Scorpius smiled, guiding Dad out of the room and once again the cameras went off.

Albus spent a few moments of awkward conversation with his mum, dodging insinuations and thinly veiled pleas for him to come home before Dad and Scorpius came back. Dad's face was white- as white as snow, and beside him Scorpius looked a bit frightened, though of what, Albus didn't know.

Dad came close and whispered to Mum and Albus- "The Burrow is on fire."

* * *

><p>It was fiendfyre. Again. Albus hadn't been alive the first time, but he had heard the stories- the stories that his family had told because they had thought themselves secure enough in the fact that they would never have to face a demon like Tom Riddle or his Death Eaters again. It was <em>horrible<em>- the flames were alive- like burning, moving creatures, sometimes Albus saw the face of a snake, other times he saw the mouth of a dragon, and yet at others he saw the coiled body of a mermaid, the gruesome flames almost alluring and taunting as they consumed his ancestral home. It was so loud around the house- the trees in the back garden were felled as though a giant had slapped them down to the ground, and the grass turned brown and crisped within seconds. It was a nightmare- it was terrifying.

"No-" Scorpius screamed, running towards the burning house. "_No_- he's in there! Oh _gods_- he's in there! Oh gods, oh gods, what will I do if he's in there! _Oh gods _help me! My _mate- my mate_!"

Scorpius let out a horrible, pained sound like a feral animal would when it was injured, and he collapsed to the ground- beating the grass and sobbing, his face red and streaked with blood as he sobbed and wailed. _Mate. _Scorpius had said mate- not spouse, and not about Albus, but _mate. _A mate whom he knew or thought for sure would be at the Weasley residence. There was no other option.

_Louis._

Albus felt like the world's biggest fool. There were signs all along the way- signs that Scorpius and Louis were still connected in a greater way than he had given them credit for. Scorpius had had the two-way mirror with the feathers surrounding it and the strange language around it's rim. Louis showing up after their elopement at that dinner and making all those absurd accusations all over again- it had all been leading to this, hadn't it?

"Scorpius," Dad said gently, although he seemed horrified by Scorpius' choices, he was duty bound to help him. "Get away from there."

"Sir what will I _do_," Scorpius moaned pathetically, "If he's gone?"

Before Dad had a chance to answer that rather impossible question, Louis and Aunt Fleur apparated to the Burrow. Aunt Fleur had her wand out and she joined the Aurors in casting _glacius_ on the pile of still burning rubble, hoping to keep it from becoming a forest fire. Before long all of Albus' uncles had arrived; including Aunt Fleur's husband Uncle Bill and Uncle Ron with Aunt Hermione. They worked in silence, except for casting their spells, too overcome with grief to say anything.

But Albus was too busy glaring at Louis and Scorpius. Louis was standing in the grass away from the fire, dressed in formal robes, as though he had come from an evening out. He looked his usual smarmy self- more Delacour than Weasley, blond on blond with a bouffant of slicked back hair. Scorpius sniffled and Louis produced a handkerchief from some back pocket; Albus was sure that it was laced with some poisonous potion.

"How are you?" Louis said, touching Scorpius' back. "I went out with Winslow and Chambers, I wasn't there-"

"You _could_ have been-" Scorpius cried out, his eyes red rimmed with tears. "And what was I supposed to do then, Louis? _What!"_

"What in the all the gods' good names is going on around here?" Albus hissed, balling up his hands. Louis and Scorpius looked entirely too _cozy_ to be exes. In fact they looked as though they were too familiar with each other's bodies and the way that they moved; from the way that they leaned in to each other to the way that they looked at each other and then looked away without exchanging a single word - it all told Albus _something was not right._

Three cracks of apparation sounded in the night air, but Albus didn't even turn to acknowledge the new Aurors or guests that had come to help out his family with containing the blaze; instead Albus stared Scorpius down evenly until he blinked; a fresh cascade of bloody tears falling from his eyes.

"It's not how you think-" Scorpius began, stepping in between Louis and Albus; Louis was _definitely _spoiling for a fight and considering his greater bulk he would easily pummel Albus to the ground before he got out his wand.

"It's _exactly_ how you think," Louis smirked. "I'm his mate. We're destined to be together. And we would have been until you came along and ruined everything."

"That old lie," Albus snorted, crossing his arms. "What's next- are you training dragons with Uncle Charlie in your spare time? _Honestly._"

"Tell him," Louis said sharply, turning to Scorpius. For the first time in all the years that Albus had known his cousin, Louis looked uncertain.

Scorpius looked down at his shoes and nodded briefly. "It's true- Louis and I are mates. I'm so sorry Albus, I should have told you in sixth year, but I panicked and I-"

Albus couldn't hear anymore. Scorpius _was_ Louis' mate. It was as everyone has said- his whole family had been right and Albus had been used and made a mockery of and played for the largest fool in the wizarding world since his namesake Severus Snape. And yet the worst of it was that he still loved Scorpius- he would probably go to his grave loving Scorpius and wanting to be with Scorpius, someone who was meant to be with someone else, who hadn't even the courage to tell Albus the truth about his own very mixed up feelings.

Albus supposed that in some way it was only fair; from the start he had known how he had felt about Scor and he had covered it up in excuses or chasing after nonsense fancies like Caro Finnegan when the truth of the matter was that he should have been laying it all out on the line, baring his soul, instead of baring his body and his neck. Maybe that was all he had been for Scorpius- a handy feeding source whilst Louis was off doing whatever he was doing.

"Do you love him?" Albus asked, and even Louis looked pained whilst waiting for the response to that question.

Scorpius smiled a little ruefully. "I told you once that love was a complicated thing, Al- I just wished that you had listened to me then."

Albus stood beside Scorpius and Louis as the last of the ancient foundation of the Burrow fell to the ground. Gran fell into Granddad's arms, crying hysterically, and even Mum and Dad reached for each other, arms about each other's waists as though they were once again Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley who had met and become more through Dad's best mate. Jamie was grim and proud, holding Lily steady as her prediction came true, turning her small body away from the simmering rubble; and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione watched to the last, old survivors of catastrophes like these.

As the last of the embers died down, Scorpius reached out his hand- but it was taken by the person nearest him, and that was no longer Albus.

* * *

><p><em>this is not the end ;)<em>

_thanks for all your reviews, guys. i hope you'll tell me what **you** think the ending might be like. and please keep reading._


	25. Chapter 25

___A/N: Hiya- two more chapters for the end. Sad, sad, but now everyone can truly speculate on what you think the ending is going to look like. As for Scorpius and Narcissa and the whole inheritance/Life Debt issue- that get covers next chapter, as well as everything Albus believes to be true and is convincing you to be true. There are *two* confrontations that have been simmering since forever to answer a review. To answer another in the end all the characters realize their folly, not just Scorpius, but it doesn't stop them at all. They all want to win, but they don't even know what they're fighting about anymore. ___

___Enjoy!___

* * *

><em><em>

Chapter 25:

Albus had learned once in Muggle Studies that the Muggle Aurors, the _police_, set fires on purpose occasionally. It was said to be good for the forest, it removed the dead bush and shrubbery and allowed the healthy new plant life to grow in come springtime. When Albus had heard this he had thought that the Muggles were mad- setting fires and destroying things in order to clear space for fresh blooms, but then Albus had realized that Muggles didn't have the spells or the charm work necessary to do something like make a tent bigger or to save a dying bloom, as Professor Longbottom had. Muggles recognized that in order to move forward in life sometimes destruction was the only option to open one's eyes; sometimes it was the only way to clear a path in a space that was still full of life.

Or that had seemed that way.

No one knew who had set the fiendfyre to the Burrow, and if they could figure it out, like Lily, they weren't speaking on the topic. Albus had had a lot of time to think in the past year- about himself, his hasty marriage to Scorpius Malfoy, and his obsession with his best mate. For it _had_ been an obsession, more than anything else- Albus had taken all the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and transmuted it into something strange and dark and unhealthy; something that had no longer resembled love but the desire to consume another person at any earthly cost.

In a lot of ways, Albus blamed himself for using Scorpius as much as the Malfoys, Louis, and Scorpius himself, who had allowed himself to be led by loyalty. Albus didn't know what had gone on between Scor and Louis and perhaps he never would; in the beginning all he had wanted was an explanation from Scorpius but after they had filed their divorce proceedings Albus had cried for three days straight and realized he didn't want an _explanation-_ he wanted Scorpius to leave Louis and come back to him. Which was never going to happen. .

What Albus really needed to do was focus on was healing his relationships with his family. Albus had expected them to hate him, or to tell him _I told you so_ until they were blue in the face, but it hadn't happened that way. Mum had come up to his room the night after the fire, and when she had seen Albus crying she had touched his hand.

"We've all been daft in one way or another," Mum said softly, stroking his hair. "You're still my baby, and I don't want you to cry- I just knew that Scorpius Malfoy wasn't for you. That was just experience talking, love. Getting your heart broken does that for you."

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Albus sobbed even harder. All these years he had mocked her to himself, at the same rate he'd loved her, without thinking of her as a real person with real feelings that could be as easily hurt as his own. Albus was _stupid_ and he didn't deserve his family- not in the slightest.

"There now," Mum choked out, pulling Albus into a hug. "You'll be fine, _fine._ I'm going to bring you in some warm milk and some Dreamless Sleep. Rest, alright?"

"Yeah," Albus smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

Mum had pinked a little at that.

A few days later, while the family was still rebuilding the foundation of the house; which thanks to Uncle George and Dad's donations was going to be larger than ever, Jamie pulled Albus aside.

"Hugo and I are going to have a few drinks at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's if you want to pass by," he offered.

"You never asked me before," Albus said, resisting the urge to cross his arms and look for the prank in his brother's invitation- Aunt Hermione's house being empty or a bunch of go-go dancers hired from the new gay club off Knockturn there to greet him. Jamie had always been vicious when attacked.

"_You've_ never been around this much before to be worth asking," Jamie countered, rolling his eyes. "Don't be a shit, Al. You know you love us."

Albus found himself smiling. Yes, Jamie _was_ vicious when he was attacked- but he never was cruel to anyone when they were down, it wasn't the Gryffindor way.

Hanging about with Jamie and Hugo was fun, but it also made Albus feel a bit sad for the things he had missed out on in school. Albus had never made any friends in any other houses as so many other students had at Hogwarts, nor had he really ever hung out with his siblings except for occasional chats with Lily during the years. Instead Albus had had many good times with Scorpius, which were now bittersweet, and with Declan and Zims, with whom he had fallen out after he and Scorpius had left Hogwarts so suddenly. Albus wondered if Scor kept in touch with them, and the thought pained him- firstly because he hadn't a clue where or how Scorpius was doing right now and secondly, because he could say the same for his two other childhood friends.

Repairing his relationship with Lily was the easiest and the hardest to do. Knowing that Lily had known everything about his and Scorpius' relationship from the beginning made Albus feel suddenly very weary around the person he had once thought of as one of his greatest confidants. But at the same time he couldn't fault Lily her amazing and miraculous gift, any more than he could fault Scorpius being part-creature. Albus winced. Everything in his life seemed to come back to Scorpius- even trying to escape that cycle and relate back to his family led him back to where he started in the twists and turns in his mind.

Predictably, right when Albus was going to look for Lily, she found him. Lily sat down on his bed. It was so hard for Albus to see her as a grown woman; beautiful and ginger haired- would men treat her differently because she could see their life stories? Albus felt horribly protective over her.

"Don't worry about me," Lily smiled softly, taking Albus' hand. "I'll be alright. Worry about yourself; and Dad- Jamie is going to have takeaway tonight and stink up the bathroom."

Albus laughed hysterically. "Can you really See all that?" Lily shrugged. "Some of it is intuition and some of it's a gift. If you pay attention, Jamie has racid takeaway nearly every Friday. I didn't mean to See your life, though, Albus- that was before I was in control of my gift. I should have kept looking once I had seen a bit; I've no excuse for what I did except for the fact that my life is horribly boring and I was nosy. If I hurt you, I'm sorry for it."

"I didn't believe you," Albus said, patting her hand. "Are you looking anymore?"

"No," Lily laughed, crossing her arms in front of herself, as though to absolve herself from that crime. "Dad's having me work with the Hit Wizards on some missing wizard's cases- I think I'll put my gift to good use from now on, instead being a noisy old Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Albus said, trying to hold back the note of disappointment from his voice.

* * *

><p>Magic had raised the Burrow in the beginning and now in the end, magic had brought it back to life. It would have taken a few months with the help of the architects if it hadn't been for the fact that everyone besides Jamie, Albus, Lily and Rose all worked or were still in school, as in Hugo's sake. Uncle George and Aunt Hermione; who was head of the Unspeakables, were the most able to take time off from their jobs and help Mum out, with everyone else coming in shifts, in and out around the clock with the hired crews.<p>

Albus thought that bringing the Burrow back had probably also brought their family back as well- there was no time for Mum and Dad to row when they were also severing 2x4's to hand to the construction crews. Albus and Rose couldn't renew their old deep-seated dislike for each other while they helped Gran carry lightened buckets of paint up the new stairways. In fact some people actually found that they _liked_ each other; Albus and Hugo bonded over a love of the _Magic after Midnight_ wireless program and flamin' hot crisps; and Lily and Rose bonded over some hairstyle that Lily was able to perfect but Rose couldn't, owing to her curly hair.

The Burrow was actually much nicer than before- the bloke that Dad had hired for architect had made the sitting room and kitchen larger, as well as adding an extra floor of bedrooms so that Gran could have more grandchildren and great-grandchildren (which she was eagerly awaiting having) over all at once. Granddad's shed had been made into an actual Muggle garage, an item which had sent him into a frenzy of excitement over; and even Professor Longbottom had taken a day off from school to plant some blooms in the front and back gardens.

Which had brought them up to Yule. Gran had hung holly while crying gently and listening to her new wireless, a gift from Albus' cousin Molly. Mum, Aunt Hermione and Aunty Fleur had managed for the first year to share the same kitchen without a snide remark about each other's cooking techniques, and even Dad had laid off Jamie and the job search for the evening, although he _had_ left the _Prophet _open to the classifieds the night before as some sort of compromise.

This year everyone was in the same space- Dad, Uncle George, Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie were sitting around the wireless in a complex silencing ward that Aunt Hermione had figured out but really wasn't supposed to let anyone outside the Ministry in on. Molly, Fred, and Hugo were looking at some dull book that seemed as though it should be banned after Hogwarts, and Jamie and Rose were playing exploding snap- still eleven, even if they were adults.

"Do you want to play chess, Albus," Lily smiled. She looked lovely in last year's brown Weasley sweater, the double _L's_ done in green.

Albus was about to say sure, if only to escape being roped in by Gran with all the setting up for the huge new table when Aunt Fleur swept into the room.

"'as anyone seen your Uncle Bill yet? 'e was supposed to get back from zhe Ministry a 'alf 'our ago."

"Don't worry, Aunty," Molly said, unlike most of the cousins, Molly actually got on well with Aunt Fleur. "The international portkeys take the longest on holidays- I'm sure they just got caught up in the crush at the Ministry. We'll let you know when they get in."

Molly turned back to the page in her book that she was showing to Hugo, but Albus was curious. No, not curious-interested. Who was Uncle Bill picking up from France if not Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and _possibly_ Louis and Scorpius. Albus felt his heart began to thud triple time. Could it be true? Could the family have hid that from him? And would they have? Albus sighed, looking down at the blank chess pieces, still frozen as they were not in play. Of _course_, Mum and Dad would have kept that news a secret from Albus; they didn't want Albus' heart to be broken anymore than it had during that terrible night when the Burrow had been burned to the ground.

If only they knew that Albus' heart was still broken.

Albus looked up. Lily was smiling at him patiently. "It won't be hard, Albus, unless you make it hard."

"What does that even mean?" Albus questioned- Did Lily know more than she was letting on? Had she seen?

Lily shrugged. "I just think you're not letting yourself get over Scorpius Malfoy, Albus; and that really isn't good. He needs to have his own life- his own choices, and his own dreams, independent of yours. And so do you. I think a part of you will always love him, Al, and that's a very good thing- but a part of you _wants_ him, and you can not want what isn't yours- it throws the universe out of order."

"Tell that to my heart," Albus muttered, staring at the chess board.

Uncle Bill and the French party ended up coming at nine. Gran had been worried to death that they hadn't eaten, but Victoire explained that there was a mix up with the timing of the portkeys and so they had stopped off in a bistro to eat something really quickly, nothing too heavy to save space for their puddings. Victoire was there, she looked the same as ever; pretty and fair and cherry-blond, with a giant smile and hug for everyone. Victoire had _loved_ to rough house with the boys before she had moved to France- once she had chased Fred up a tree and like a cat he had been too scared to come down. Even now her robes were too loose and her hair too wild to match her mother's smooth glamour, but unlike Aunt Fleur, Victoire always looked happy.

Teddy was with her, and Teddy was only a little changed; France had changed Teddy's clothes since Teddy could change his appearance whenever he wanted. He was wearing Muggle clothes, a jumper and a pair of jeans; they looked like they were nicer and cost more money than what Albus had gotten in an allowance in a year whilst he was at Hogwarts. Still Teddy was still the same old Gryffindor- he had a hug for everyone and a joke or two especially for Jamie; they had always been the closest, after all.

It wasn't long before Dad, Jamie and Teddy had run off together on some outing as they always had before Teddy had graduated Hogwarts and left to France. It used to make Albus a bit jealous that Jamie and Teddy could so easily grab Dad's attention, but not anymore. Tonight he knew Dad was hoping Teddy could talk some sense into Jamie about _the job situation._

There they were.

Louis and Scorpius- standing in the middle of the sitting room like an island amongst the ripples of water that was Albus' family. They weren't holding hands, and they weren't talking, but once again, everything about the way they stood to the way they looked up at each other and smiled at the same moment screamed intimacy. Louis looked like he always had; Louis would never change, he was smooth and slick and awful and if he was handsome (and people told Albus that he was) Albus couldn't see it because of how horrible Louis had been to him throughout his childhood.

Scorpius on the other hand- was still _Scor. _Albus had wanted to believe what his family had said; that he would get over it, that time healed all wounds, that if Scorpius had cared about him, he wouldn't have married Albus whilst he was bound more deeply to Louis. But Albus didn't _know_. He didn't know and he didn't understand _why_ any of this had happened or had to have happen, and so he was tangled up in a web of lust, love, hate, resentment and desire.

"Hi," Molly smiled, putting her book down. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy. Aunty Fleur has told me so much about you. How do you like living in France?"

"I love it," Scorpius smiled, and it was a genuine one-Albus should know, he was well aware of all of Scorpius' moods. "It's really amazing, Louis and I went to Paris last weekend for this rock concert- the wizarding quarter is just _beyond._ You should visit us sometime, we have the sweetest little house in-"

Louis tugged Scorpius' hand and tilted his head toward Albus. Molly smiled, but it was stiffer now- a little bit more contained and strained. Albus supposed that everyone knew then. The entire family. Were some people on Louis' and Aunt Fleur side and some people on Albus'? Albus didn't know. He forced himself to turn away when Teddy and Victoire came into the room and the conversation switched to rapid-fire French; Albus had no desire to watch Louis and Scorpius play the happy couple, especially around his family after everything else that had happened.

But Albus couldn't escape it. While everyone was dancing after opening their presents, Scorpius didn't dance this year as he had with Lily at Godric's Hollow. The first thing he would have done would have been to go up to Albus and say hello and find somewhere they could be alone to look at a Quidditch mag or snog or share a joke. With Louis he was serious, calm, and almost serene. Louis lifted his arm to brush a bit of hair out of his eyes, and there they were- two discrete fang marks half-way between his elbow and wrist.

Albus ran from the room.

It was cold outside. Albus had left his wand indoors, like an idiot. He should have thought of that before he had left, but he hadn't; he had just reacted like a fool. Louis and Scorpius _were_ happy together and pretending that they weren't wasn't going to make things any easier for him. Albus looked at the garden that Professor Longbottom had helped to plant for Gran- everything was beautiful, winter flowers, and plants under _stasis_ just waiting to bloom come spring. But Albus didn't want to see the change. He wanted the old back garden back; with its lumpy terrain. He didn't want it; he wanted life as it had been.

Inside Aunt Fleur was chatting with Scorpius and Louis, and they were laughing about something; they looked very much like a family- like a woman with her son and her son's lover, not at all like it was a strain on them to accept the situation. Mum and Dad had avoided Louis and Scor all night, and they would probably continue to- even Gran didn't know what to do, on one hand she was happy that Louis had his mate, but on the other she was upset that Albus had gone after Louis' mate and that the two of them had created such a fiasco when there wasn't meant to be one.

Albus wondered if the whole family felt that way. As though Al was an interloper on a romance, not like Albus had proper feelings for Scorpius at all. Albus balled up his fists. Inside someone had put on the_ romance_ station and everyone was dancing- even Louis and Scorpius. They were of a height and Albus thought it looked odd when they danced until Scorpius put his head on Louis' shoulder. They swayed together, wrapped in each other's arms, to the music that Albus could barely hear. Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Hello," Albus turned around. It was Victoire. She was wearing a furry cloak around her shoulders, and she had her wand out. With a wry smile, she cast a warming charm around Albus.

"Hey," Albus said, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the scene inside.

"Don't be angry at him," Victoire said softly. "Some Veela are very possessive- I should know, right? Louis didn't want to even come back to England, but Scor wanted to see his father and grandmother, so they compromised- he doesn't want Scorpius even speaking to you during the time that they're here."

Albus looked up at Victoire, disgusted. How _could_ Louis dictate to Scor who he could and could not speak to? And how could Scorpius just go along with it as though it was fine, no, acceptable behavior in someone he was with? Albus looked into the house- Louis and Scorpius were stuck underneath Uncle George's _Merry Mischief Mistletoe _and were blissfully snogging in front of the whole family, but Albus was not deceived.

Louis Weasley was a manipulative bastard and Albus was determined to free Scorpius, once and for all.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Hey everyone: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story though I am sad that the next chapter the last. Hopefully this chapter answers some of everyone's questions, however, I'll always let you form your own opinions about my characters and their intentions, I don't like to write obviously good or bad people, you know? I know there was some confusion about the mates situation and Louis and Scor. I hope that this chapter and the last one, with the final confrontation answers most of your questions. But, just as a general reminder to everyone- remember Scor's feather mirror? Yeah. Hmm. Funny for two exes, isn't it? Really funny. In the last chapter you'll see that Louis doesn't quite think of Albus as a person, or even as competition- remember guys, Louis is not 100% Veela or human, either. _

_(Otherwise the person who reviewed the chapter and asked about this situation got it in one. Shh. Don't tell.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26:<p>

_the more you ignore me/ the closer i get/ you're wasting your time_

_i am now/a central part/of your mind's landscape/whether you care/or you do not/yeah, i've made up your mind._

* * *

><p>Albus didn't have any idea where Scorpius and Louis were staying for Boxing Day, but it certainly wasn't the Burrow. Sometime around two in the morning they had packed up their presents and gotten their cloaks and left, along with Teddy and Victoire. Gran had begged them to stay; even Scorpius who she was understandably conflicted about- Gran would have never seen a young person sent out into the cold on a Yule's night. But Teddy had only laughed and said they were visiting some friends and would need an early start.<p>

Albus had listened at the foot of the stairs; hoping that he could hear where these friends were located, but perhaps Teddy was clever enough to know he was there because he didn't give a clue away.

Albus lay in his bed in the Burrow; now that the house had been remolded there was enough space so that he didn't need to share with Lily anymore, who was down the hall. He wished he was rooming with her now, however. Lily could knock some sense into his head and heart that was pining for Scorpius, now more than ever.

He could see Scor in his mind's eye, dressed in the skin-tight jeans he favored and the nubby gray sweater he had chosen that day, which had brought ought his eyes. Had Louis noticed that as well? Albus groaned, covering his head with his pillow- of _course_ Louis had, it was nonsensical for him to think these thoughts, just like it was nonsensical to wonder if Louis and Scorpius shagged. They probably shagged every night- and deep down Albus thought that Scorpius and Louis had probably even had sex as far back as fourth year; Albus had caught them in bed together- and they weren't exactly trading Chocolate Frog Cards, were they?

Part of Albus' mind recognized the facts for what they were: he was entirely obsessed with Scorpius Malfoy, and he wasn't willing to let it go, even in the face of cold, hard logic that Scorpius had never been his, would never be his, and had probably had moved on from their childhood dalliance. But the bigger part of Albus didn't give two figs about all of that- he _needed_ Scorpius, like plants needed sunlight, and like wizards needed wands. Someone like Louis couldn't understand what it was like to be so slavishly devoted to another person.

Albus went home the next day. Uncle George had offered him a position as assistant manager at the shop in Diagon Alley, and Albus had taken it- without his NEWTs, it was unlikely that he'd receive a better offer outside the family. It made Dad happy at any rate to know that Albus was set up in the family business, which only left Jamie; who often had a scheme to get rich quick but never the actual riches.

Albus lay in his bed, watching the snow come down in pretty white sheets. He had no motivation for the joke shop any more than he had for actually going into the Ministry and sitting his NEWTs, as Mum had suggested. Albus sighed. Had Scorpius gone back to France with Louis? He wondered if Scorpius had sat his leaving exams over there, or if he had taken his final year of schooling in a French school, or maybe with a tutor. Would Louis _allow_ him that? Albus snorted- the Scorpius Malfoy that Albus had known would have never bended so easily to someone else's will-

The wind gusted in the trees and Albus looked up. It was Scorpius, seated on the tree outside his window! Albus rushed over to the window and unlocked it, allowing Scorpius entrance.

Scor looked _beautiful_. He was dressed in brown trousers with a loose cream sweater and a funny cream and grey hat with a grey pom-pom on top. It reminded Albus vaguely of when they were children and Scorpius had come into his house, not wearing shoes, despite the cold. Scorpius took off the hat and shook the snow off from his white-blond hair.

"I didn't know if you would have rescinded my invitation," Scorpius said, his eyes shuttered. "So I knocked."

"Invitation?" Albus asked.

"Vampire lore," Scorpius shrugged, motioning to touch Albus' desk and then thinking the better of it. "It says that to be invited into a private home one has to be asked. You invited me once, when we were children. I thought you might have looked up all sorts of books and things, trying to find ways of _staking me_ or something."

Albus hadn't known that- but then again he hadn't known a lot about Scorpius, including how deeply Scorpius and Louis had been entangled. Instead he had gone on like a daft lovesick fool, happy to have Scor fall into his lap, right after Louis, without thinking of the consequences. Part of Albus wanted to scream and yell at Scor for that; for his deception and his half-truths and his year of going off with Louis to France. But Albus held his tongue- if he was going to win Scor back, and he wanted to more than anything, he was going to have to try and out-Slytherin Louis Weasley; the ultimate Slytherin.

"I wouldn't do that," Albus murmured, and it was the truth; petty vengeance had never crossed his mind- all he had ever wanted during the past year was Scor back.

Scorpius nodded- his eyes were red-rimmed, which meant he was close to tears. "I shouldn't even be here, Al. But I owe you so much- _so_ much. And I'm so _sorry_, Albus. I swear to you, I never meant for any of this to happen the way it did. I- I, well that is to say, I'd have to start all the way back at the beginning for any of this to make sense."

"I'm listening," Albus said, reaching for Scorpius' hand. Scor smiled and reached forward for the briefest moment- and then he snatched his hand back with a low sob, covering his face.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered again. "I'm not what you think I am. I don't know if you remember when we were children, and I told you that my father had had some people come in and perform some very complex magic to save me? When I had been- still inside my mother, and she was under _stasis_?"

Albus nodded. He had. It had been so long ago, but Albus remembered being enraptured and terrified by Scorpius' story, worried that he couldn't be the type of best mate Scorpius needed him to be.

"They were _necromancers_," Scorpius said, dropping the proverbial blasting hex. "Who else could bind a half-dead, half-dying soul to an already dying body? I should have died that day my mother did- we both should have, and Louis would have been like his Aunt Gabrielle; lost and wandering the earth without a mate. But my father and my uncle Blaise knew some _people_ who lived on the fringes of society because of the War, and they managed to bind my soul into my body. Dark magic always has a price, Albus."

"For the _caster_," Albus protested, looking up into Scorpius' eyes. "What your Uncle and your father chose to do to keep you alive isn't your fault!"

"Then you and Louis agree on one thing, even if it isn't the truth," Scorpius smiled wryly. "But I didn't always know, Albus- about what my father had done, that is. When Louis confessed to me that he was my mate, we were in fifth year. I was- overwhelmed, to say the least. I didn't want to believe him; I wasn't ready to handle it. I could barely handle the fact that I was seeing someone who was part-creature like myself. It was _hard_- dealing with Louis constantly being jealous of you, and my friends, and my need to go out at night to hunt. Never mind his full moons! It's still hard. But we're making a go of it; I don't want to spend another two years hurting you or my family by lying to myself. I am what I am, Albus. Nothing's going to change that."

"If you are his mate, why did he break it off with you?" _Why did you go out with me? Why lie? Why?_

"I found out in fifth year about what my father had done," Scorpius mumbled, staring at his hands; he no longer wore a ring, or any sign of attachment. Perhaps Louis was so confident that he thought he didn't need one.

"I think it was about a week after Louis told me I was his mate. It was just one thing after another- and Louis was so bloody jealous, and so sure that I fancied you. We just kept rowing. I think he broke it off with me just so that I would get over everything and come back to him; but with all of my heart this time."

And then Louis had told Albus that Scorpius was his mate. Slowly, the pieces were starting to fall into place. Perhaps Louis had thought that by telling Albus that Scorpius was his mate it was enough to make Albus withdraw from the race, as it were. But Albus hadn't believe him. Instead, Albus had been sure that Louis had been purposely exaggerating in order to keep Scorpius around- and perhaps in a way, he was. But Albus was now sure of one thing; Scorpius _believed_ that Louis was his mate, and that made all the difference. Albus forced down a sneer at that revelation.

Albus rose from the bed and crossed over to where Scorpius was standing. "And how do you feel about me?" Albus asked, purposely walking into Scorpius' personal space. "Was that all a lie, too?"

Scorpius breathed in heavily and bit his lip- Albus could see the indentation of his fangs as they slowly slipped into view, piercing his soft skin. Albus' own breaths became heavy at the sight; _gods_, he remembered how it felt to lay underneath Scorpius, to feel his skin break and his blood being pulled from his veins. He would trade in anything, everything to feel that bliss and that surrender once more, even if it meant losing it in the morning to Louis.

"I've hurt you enough," Scorpius lisped through his fangs, his voice pained. "I've hurt you, and I've hurt Louis. I'm not going to play this sort of game any more, Albus. We're both grown up, aren't we? I want you to be happy, Al. Find someone good and kind and _normal, _and please, be happy."

Albus shook his head; this wasn't what he wanted to hear, and he wasn't going to accept it. _Why _couldn't he and Scorpius be together, when everything inside of him screamed that Scor was the only person in the world that would make him happy? Why? They had overcome every obstacle before, and now Scorpius was the one determined to break both of their hearts.

"I love you," Albus whispered. "I can't live without you. I _won't._"

Scorpius craned his neck forward and Albus could feel it- the cool, blissfully enchanting sensation of his breath on Albus' neck. Albus closed his eyes, his heart beating so hard he was sure it was trying to escape his chest. There was one wonderful, surreal moment when Scorpius' fangs brushed his cheek-

And then there was nothing. Albus opened his eyes. He was alone in his bedroom; Scorpius had de-substantiated away; leaving Albus there, primed on the edge of desire, desperate for him, needing him.

Albus fell to his knees on the soft carpeted floor. He loved Scorpius since they were eleven years old, and they were meant to be together. They were _meant _to.

* * *

><p>Albus bit his wand and carried in the lightened boxes. He was helping Verity and their stock boy Zach set up for the Valentine's Day rush; in these boxes were ingredients that Albus and Verity would mix that would eventually look like erotic potions but would in fact give the hapless victims everything from flatulence to snow-like dandruff. Albus smiled vaguely at the boxes; he had no idea how Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and their product team came up with half of the things that they did, but they were certainly more creative than Albus was- his only contribution to the store thus far had been sorting the back cupboards.<p>

It was nice, back here in the stock room; Aunt Angelina had even cleared up a space for Albus so that he could have his own little desk and everything whilst he went over the books. Not that Albus spent much time working on the accounts- an abacus and a steady mind handled all that pretty quickly.

Mostly, he thought about Scorpius, and that fateful night at his house. Albus now knew that Scorpius had feelings for him, as much feelings as he used to have back in the days of their marriage and when they had tap danced around each other at Hogwarts. Which begged the question: _why_ was Scorpius with Louis? Scorpius had given him plenty of reasons for why they had broken it off, but he hadn't answered Albus' question of why they were back together. Albus couldn't _possibly _believe that Scor had any feelings for Louis- it was unthinkable, it was disgusting.

So it begged the question: was Louis controlling Scorpius? Victoire had admitted that Veela were jealous and possessive; was that how Louis was able to convince Scorpius to stay with him? Albus put his head in his hands and rested them over the ledger on the desk- he simply didn't know anymore.

The doorbell pinged; signaling the fact that someone had entered the shop, and Albus pushed himself back on his rolling chair to see who it was through the crack in the door and if they needed assistance on the floor. It was Uncle Bill. Albus was about to get up to greet his uncle when Uncle George came down from his office upstairs.

"Hello Bill," Uncle George said genially. "Care for some Constipation Choccies for Fleur?"

"I'll pass," Uncle Bill replied with a laugh. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would bring you some of Mum's berry crumble. How's Albus fairing?"

"He's a good kid," Uncle George sighed. "I think he's having a hard time of it, but he's getting over it- one day at a time, and all those platitudes. How are Louis and the little Malfoy boy? How are they enjoying Amneville?"

_Amneville._ Albus held his breath. Scorpius lived in Amneville, in France.

"Great," Uncle Bill said with pride. "They're living just outside the Veela compound, so Gabrielle keeps an eye on them. I think that they are really very happy together. It's just a shame about Albus."

* * *

><p>Albus tuned out the rest of their conversation, his chest pounding with glee and hope. Now that he knew where Scorpius lived, he could send him an owl.<p>

_Scor, _Albus wrote during his tea break

_How are you? Do you like it there in France, or do you miss it here at home? I won't lie, Scorpius, I miss you- I can't forget about what happened that day after Boxing Day. Scor, I know you still have feelings for me. Why can't we be together? Why did you leave without saying goodbye properly._

_Yours always, _

_Al._

* * *

><p>Three days later Albus received a reply, but it wasn't the one he wanted.<p>

_Albus Severus,_

_How many homes must I burn down before you get the hint: Scorpius Malfoy is __**not**__ yours. We are bonded now, in the eyes of all the Veelas- shall I tell you how it happened? I made love to Scorpius on a ritual stone slab, over and over, bathing in our essences for three days; while my people - our people now- watched. _

_Don't be thick. Give up while I'm feeling magnanimous._

_Louis Weasley._

* * *

><p>Albus balled the letter up in his hand. <em>Fucking<em> Louis Weasley; who was he to dictate to Albus his feelings? _And_ he had basically admitted to Albus that he had started the fiendfyre at their grandparents house. Albus shook his head, horrified. Only a bloody Slytherin would tell their ex-boyfriend that they were staying with their grandparents and then start up a nearly-deadly blaze in a bid to win back that ex's affections. The worst thing was that Albus couldn't even fault Louis' technique; no one had been hurt in the blaze, _and_ Scorpius had gone running back to Louis, just like he had gambled that Scor would. Albus had risked everything but never like that- he had never purposely thrown other people's lives in the line of hexes in order to get what he wanted.

If he had been a Slytherin would Albus and Scorpius be together right now, instead of Scorpius and Louis?

No, Albus didn't believe that they would last. Scorpius was too gentle and yielding, despite his half-creature nature, to be anything but horrified by Louis' true personality when he came to know about it. Someone had to help Scorpius out of this dilemma- but Albus was fairly sure that the Malfoys would see one light family as being as good as another, and wouldn't assist Albus, and Albus' own family wouldn't want to get involved one way or another.

Albus _had_ to get Louis away from Scorpius.

Jamie was getting the third degree from Dad as soon as Albus got in the door. Albus waited until Dad ran out of steam and went to relax with some firewhiskey in the sitting room to approach Jamie.

"Got a letter today," Albus said, passing his crumpled up ball of a letter from Louis to James.

James raised an eyebrow and began to read. By the time that he finished James' face was red and flushed. Jamie coughed awkwardly and then smoothed out the letter several times as though he had no idea what to do with himself except brush out parchment.

"What did you send him," Jamie said as though something was caught in his throat. "Because I've _never_ heard Louis this hacked off before."

"I didn't send him _anything_," Albus protested. "I did send a letter to Scorpius, though, which _he_ shouldn't have read in the first place! And did you skip over the part where Louis basically confesses to setting the fiendfyre that ruined Gran and Granddad's house! He's barmy!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You and Louis have always had this bloody rivalry; how could Louis possibly have set that fiendfyre when he got there after loads of people had arrived- including you yourself. Besides, Dad checked everyone's wands himself to see if he could find the culprit; do you really think that Harry Potter would have let them go free? You're not being reasonable."

"I am," Albus grumbled, crossing his arms. "What do you want me to say- that Louis is a walking saint and that he deserves Scorpius?"

James laughed. "No, but you're not listening, Al. If _Scorpius _thinks that Louis deserves him, then you need to bow out. Gracefully, mate."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It was my big AS/S story and though I might write a story about about AS/S as adults, I'm kind of done with them as teenagers. I really want to do a story with Albus as a recovering alcoholic and Scorpius as a pop star, but I really am still in the middle of two H/D stories right now. We'll see. Watch this space, and thanks for everything guys._

* * *

><p>Chapter 27:<p>

It took over three months but Albus finally was home to get the post; usually he was working and either Jamie or Mum got the post from the owlery. But finally Albus did- he had taken the day off from work because he had gone out to the pub the night before with Hugo and James and had a massive hangover. Most of the post was the usual fan mail for Dad and Quidditch mags and lad's mags for Jamie, but amongst all of them was a letter. It was for Jamie, and it was in Teddy's hand, but it wasn't from Teddy's address in Paris- instead it was posted from Amnéville.

_15 St. Louvel, Amn__éville._

The address lingered in Albus' mind. Albus _didn't _dare open Jamie's letter from Teddy; that would have been beyond low, and despicable. But there was a chance that it could be Scorpius' address in France. Albus didn't know what he should do- on the one hand he wanted to go to France and shove Louis' letter in Scor's face and show him once and for all what a complete wanker his cousin was. But on the other hand, he was terrified; getting involved again would mean risking his family and his job, and Albus had nearly lost everything the first time around. Now that his life was just getting back to normal, he didn't want to tip the boat all the way over.

After another week of internal debate, Albus took off three days from work. He told Uncle George that he was going to the Quidditch finals in Scotland with Jamie and Fred, and he told Jamie and Fred that he was going to see if he could chat up his old girlfriend, Caroline Finnegan. Jamie had looked at Albus worriedly, but he didn't say much- perhaps he thought that Albus was able to handle himself, or perhaps he, like everyone else in the family, was tired of getting involved.

15 St. Louvel was in a wizarding area, but if it was near a Veelan district, Albus couldn't see it. It was a pretty suburban lane with neat rows of expensive looking townhouses and smaller thatched roofed homes. Outside, children with white blond hair played with wizarding toys; flying brooms and played exploding snap on the front gardens.

There was no one outside number 15. The lights were on though- Albus put his hand up to the knocker and yet hesitated. What if he was wrong and he came all the way here and it was some coworkers of Teddy's or some Veela friends of Victoire's?

Albus stood on tiptoe and peeked into the window. It was Scorpius- he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a white t-shirt and he was listening to the wireless; Albus recognized the way he bopped his head to the beat. Albus smiled involuntarily; Scorpius looked so _good_, his pale hair was tossed back from his face and he had a little half-smile on his lips as though he found something amusing in the song. Albus was just about to turn around and knock on the door when-

Louis came into the room. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Albus narrowed his eyes at that- Louis had the constellation _Scorpius_ tattooed on his right bicep, Albus could see it when he moved. Albus thought he had a lot of nerve; tattooing Scor's constellation on him like he _owned_ Scorpius, like Scorpius was some sort of object or prize that he was claiming.

Louis took out his wand and a bowl of popcorn sailed forward. They sat quietly eating for a moment, in a scene so domestic that it made Albus want to scream. Then Scorpius said something and Louis threw a bit of popcorn at him. Scorpius laughed uproariously and then threw some back- and his fangs were out. He had _never_ done that with Albus; the only times he had ever let his fangs descend was when he was feeding. Scorpius was smiling- full of life and free to do things that he hadn't done with Albus- but with _Louis? _Albus felt his hands ball into fists.

Scorpius shook his head and put his fangs away, climbing into Louis' lap. They rubbed noses for the briefest moment before kissing; hungry mouths sliding and slipping against each other. Louis slipped the arm with his gaudy tattoo underneath Scorpius' shirt and Scorpius arched into the movement, throwing his arms around Louis.

That was _enough-_Albus rocked back onto his heels and knocked on the door as loudly as possible.

There was a brief tussle of sound before Scorpius came to the door. As soon as he saw Albus all the color drained from his face.

"Al," Scorpius whispered, terrified. "What on earth are you _doing_- Louis will kill you if he finds out, are you mad?"

"Scorpius," Albus said hastily. "Tell me you love me- and things can go back to the way they were, wouldn't you be happy?"

"Living half a life pretending to be a normal wizard?" Scorpius snorted. "Albus, you _know_ how I feel about you- maybe I should have lied to you and told you I didn't have any feelings for you, so that this could all end. But I'm bound to Louis for eternity, Albus-"

"You love me, more," Albus said softly.

Scorpius didn't answer that question. Instead he smiled gently. "Albus, please, you've always been my best mate. I'll always want you to be happy; I'll always want the best for you. But please don't make this any harder than it needs to be for the both of us. Just leave me alone."

Albus grasped Scorpius' wrist. The skin was cool, and the pulse steady and fierce. For the briefest moment Scorpius looked into Albus' eyes and Scor's were filled with warmth, affection and _lov-_

"If you touch my mate again," Louis hissed, whipping out his wand and poking at Albus' jugular. "I swear to every god it will be the last thing you ever touch, wizard."

Scorpius touched Louis' wrist gently. "Please, Louis," Scorpius murmured. "Don't hurt him. It would kill your family. Albus, you've got to go home."

Louis narrowed his eyes and stared at Albus as though he was taking the measure of him. Albus stood up taller. He no longer felt intimidated by the Louis Weasley who had broken his wrist and teased him on holidays and shagged Scorpius right underneath his nose. If Louis could play with fire, then he could get burned, just like any mortal creature could; and this time Albus was more than ready to be the one to cast the first _incendio_ in the fight.

"Scorpius, go inside," Louis said forcefully.

Scorpius shook his head, his face utterly absent of color, though he had stopped protesting Louis' actions. He bowed his head submissively, staring at his bare feet. Louis said nothing more, as if he had been satisfied by that half-way, non-verbal response to his command. Albus felt his lip curl up involuntarily; he felt the same way he had as a child, watching one bird peck at another, instead of at a piece of bread by the small park near Godric's Hollow. It was quite clear that Louis hadn't changed a single bit, not that Albus had expected him to.

"You're a monster," Albus said, disgusted.

Louis only laughed.

"And you're _pathetic,_" Louis growled, baring his teeth. "You thought that Scorpius loved you, didn't you? You were nothing but a rebound snack that I allowed to go on for far too long! If Scorpius and I had managed to settle our differences earlier on you would have been nothing more than my annoying cousin that Scor _used_ to hang about with, isn't that right, Scorpius?"

"Stop," Scorpius said half-heartedly, but he didn't raise his voice, or even look up. "Please, Louis, there's no reason to be cruel-"

"There's _every_ reason to be cruel," Louis laughed loudly and widely. "You see what you've done to him, my little Scor? Do you _smell _it on him; how it lingers in the air- that awful stench of human desperation? And if I am being cruel, Scorpius, who is the one who made me this way? Who is the one who made us like this? We had a _chance_; you and I, but you pushed us into this-"

"Louis, please don't be cross," Scorpius sniffed, his eyes glassy red with tears. "You know I how sorry I am. You know I would do anything to make it up. You know I would do _anything_."

"Yes," Louis said, mollified, pulling Scorpius into his arms. "You would. Of course you would, my love. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for this, too-"

"Do you see him?" Louis continued in a silky coo and Albus realized what he was doing. The allure. Even though Albus wanted to move, he was literally immobile. Louis smirked at his own easy success; trailing a fair, long fingered hand through Scorpius' hair. Instead of moving away or scolding Louis for his manipulation, Scorpius went almost entirely still before slumping against Louis' chest.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Louis murmured, stroking along the side of Scorpius' lean frame. "A lethal monster, but as close to perfection as you will find without crossing the Veil. Vampires and Veelas have much in common, you know. The pureblood creatures, I mean. Consuming the blood, and consuming the flesh. There's a certain erotic quality in ripping though a body and feasting. And yet, in also being the victim. Once you accept it."

Albus stared blankly. He wanted to know what Louis meant, but he couldn't ask; whatever his demonic cousin had done to him had left him practically mute.

"The only reason that Scorpius ever wanted you," Louis murmured as he slid a hand into Scorpius' trousers and began to fondle him lewdly, his wrist tugging out an immediate reaction from Scorpius' allure-dazed body.

Albus tried not to be envious of how quickly Louis was able to rouse Scorpius to hardness, or of the little moan that escaped from in between Scor's slack pink lips, slick with spit. Louis was _cheating- _this was the only way he could hold onto Scorpius, and Albus knew it.

"The only reason Scorpius could _ever_ want you is because he wanted to be human himself," Louis continued relentlessly as Scorpius rutted shamelessly against his clothed thigh. "Fuck a wizard, see how they taste, and feel better about being a monster. Isn't that right, my darling?"

"_Enough_," Scorpius snapped, flashing his fangs for the briefest moment. "Enough, now stop."

"You are _not_ to allowed to say stop," Louis smirked and Scorpius blushed and stared at his feet again.

"_Glamour _him," Louis barked, as they broke for air. "It's either that or I'll be cross, my love."

Scorpius nodded sadly and stood in front of Albus. Albus tried to look away but he couldn't; he couldn't and in a moment it would be as though he had never even learned the truth. Scorpius looked at Albus and for a moment he could see regret. Regret and fear. Just for the briefest moment. Albus tried to hold on to that memory, that belief that his friend was in there, somewhere.

He didn't know if it was because Scorpius was part-vampire, or because he had been saved by necromancy, or because he was bonded to Louis. He didn't know how it all had gone wrong for them both; but he knew he was at fault too. He should have asked more questions. He should have listened to others more, including Louis.

"The last ten minutes never happened," Scorpius said neutrally, the words as blank as empty parchment. "You came here to confront Louis, and the last thing you remember is me asking you to leave."

Albus blinked. His head ached a bit, but he was still here, in France. Albus felt dizzy, and tired- he looked at Scorpius and tried to focus, but he _couldn't_; it was as if his thoughts slid away like jelly on a wet tray.

"You need to go home now," Scorpius said, without expression. "_Please_."

Louis wrapped his arm around Scorpius' waist and led him back inside. For the briefest moment before Louis slammed the door shut, Albus caught sight of Scorpius. Scor leaned against Louis heavily; his slimmer body sliding against Louis' as though he needed to be supported. Albus' eyes met Scorpius' and he didn't smile, in fact he didn't even look at Albus with the awkward little grin that he had worn all through Hogwarts. Instead he looked at Albus as though he was fearful about something, or perhaps _someone._

Albus was going to win Scorpius back. He had done it before and he could do it again.

He could.

He _could._

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
